Trusting Intuition
by whitephoenix18
Summary: Seven years have passed since Naru left for England and everyone in their own way has moved own. However, things begin to change when Masako invites Mai to a paranormal conference in London. A chance meeting; uncertain future. And who is the strange boy alone at the party? (NaruxMai)
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been wanting to try my hand at a Ghost Hunt fanfiction again for sometime now and this idea has been kind off bugging me so here it is. Sorry if there are any issues and let me know if there is anything that might need to be fixed. I hope you like it!**

 **To be clear though this does take place seven years after the original story with Naru never returning to Japan.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 _ **(Two Years Earlier)**_

 _Dr. Oliver Davis,_

 _My name is Sister Abbey of the Saint Francis Boy's Home. I am contacting you about something that has recently come to my attention. Recently some of my staff and a few of the children have been complaining about strange occurrences happening on the property, namely concerning a particular child within our care. Normally, I would not resort to such measures but I fear that I have no other options. Please understand that I do not wish to go any further with this through email. If you can call me at your earliest convenience, I can be reached at the number XXX-XXX-XXXX. I hope to hear from you soon. God be with you._

 _Sister Abbey_

Naru scanned over the email a second time, his mind brimming with curiosity. Behind him, he could hear the click of the door knob as it opened but he was too focused to bother acknowledging the guest. Leaning back into his office chair, Naru glanced over to the office phone and debated on whether of not to make the call.

"Noll." A stack of papers were placed carefully on the corner of his desk. "The files you requested came in this morning. Madoka also wanted me to remind you about the fundraising event on Thursday evening at the college." Lin uttered to the young doctor. Naru internally winced. While those kind of events were necessary to continue their research, it didn't make them any more unpleasant.

"What do you have there?" Lin questioned. Naru could feel as the pressure of his hand pushed down on the top of chair. Naru looked up to the older man in amusement as he leaned over the top of him to look at the email. "A possible case. I was debating whether to tell Madoka first or call to discuss the matter further with the Sister." He replied. Lin only nodded. Naru could see he was in deep thought. Looking back to the computer, Naru once again contemplated the issue. Suddenly the pressure on the chair was gone and Naru could hear Lin step away.

"I will notify Madoka while you make the call. Just forward the message to her so that we can discuss it in her office without disturbing you." Lin replied.

Naru glanced over his shoulder and watched as the door closed behind him. Then doing as Lin asked, he forwarded the email to Madoka before grabbing the phone. He quickly punched the number and listened as the phone rang. Naru couldn't help as waited for the click the rising feeling inside him that told him that things were going to be changing very quickly soon.

* * *

 _ **(Present- Tuesday)**_

The sounds of laughs and screams echoed off of the playground. Mai watched as the children ran around, playing with each other. Thankfully it was almost lunch time and the father would be taking over for her soon. Mai glanced at her watch quickly. She only had five more minutes before Father Toujo came out. Scanning over the children once more, she noticed that Mikael and Yakoto were wandering off.

"Mikael! Yakoto! Please come back here." Mai called out. The boys stopped in their tracks, realizing that they had been caught. As they turned to looked at her with the puppy look written all over their faces, Mai gestured for them come back. "Now you two."

"Those two giving you trouble again."

Mai twisted around. "Father Toujo." Mai smiled at the older priest. "You still have a couple of minutes before it's your turn." Mai chuckled.

"I think for today it will be alright Mai. I can take over if you would like to head out earlier. If I remember correctly, didn't you need to meet up with Hara-san about this weekends travels." Father Toujo smiled kindly at her.

Mai couldn't be more grateful for this job at the church. Ever since John suggested it seven years ago, Father Tojou and the other parishioners have been nothing but good to her. Thanking the father, Mai waved goodbye to the children and headed into the church to grabbed her bag. On her way out, she stopped by the church kitchen and said her goodbyes to the Mimi and Yuko, the church's older two members of its child care program and some of the best cooks Mai has ever meet. This was Mai's last day until she returned week next Tuesday. As Masako's plus one, Mai was going to be attending the annual conference of Paranormal and Psychic Research in London. Now an international name in the paranormal field these days, Masako would sometimes receive invites to these kind of events.

After her original show ended four years ago, Masako had been quickly picked up by another show that travelled internationally to haunted places. Though she didn't do as many episodes, her name did however start to get out and she within two years she had become a respected psychic in the international paranormal community. She was often requested by groups to join their cases. She actually just got back from a 2 month trip in the States. Mai, on the other hand, couldn't exactly say the same for herself, but after SPR had been disbanded Masako did 'hire' her from time to time to come on cases with her and in cases like this weekend, Masako would invite her to different events as a friend. This event in particular was being hosted by the Society of Psychic Research.

As she crossed town to Masako's apartment, Mai couldn't help but wonder if he would be there.

* * *

"Are you all ready packed?" Masako asked as she closed the door behind Mai.

"For the most part. I just have a couple more things to pack and then I should be all good." Mai replied.

"Good." Walking over to her table, Masako grabbed a small packet. "Here is your boarding passes. Everything should be in there."

"Thanks Masako." Mai beamed "And again thanks for inviting me."

Masako smiled back. "Well who else was I going to take to a psychic conference. I certainly couldn't go alone." Masako chuckled.

"You could have taken Yumimora-san." Mai teased.

Masako blushed at the mention of boyfriend's name. Shoving Mai's shoulder lightly she replied. "Yumimora would have been bored out of his mind during the conference." The blush across her cheeks only redden. "Besides, you need to leave the country every once in a while Mai." She muttered quietly. Mai grinned smugly at her friend. Tiptoeing up behind her, she wrapped her arms around Masako's chest. "You are the best."

"I know." She replied matter-of-factly. "Tea?" Mai nodded.

Within a few minutes the both of them were sitting in the living room, each with a cup a tea. They began to discuss the conference and possible sites to visit while in the London. The conference was being held Friday evening which left them a some time to explore London while they are there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mai asked. "Do you think we will run into him?" Masako went silent. Mai could see the pity within her eyes. "It's not like it's a big deal, you know I was just wondering what you thought."

"Mai, the great Dr. Oliver Davis wouldn't miss this. Or at least I doubt Mori-san would allow him too." She smiled. "The chance of running into him is high."

"I know." Mai sighed. "It's just after…" Masako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't know if you are ready to see him again, right?" She could see it written all over Mai's face. Embarrassed about being caught, Mai turned her head down.

"A little." She muttered.

"Mai…if this is about what he said-" Masako began but Mai interceded. "Of course it is about what he said. I mean, wouldn't it be weird for you if the last thing he really said to you was _'Me or Gene?'_." Mai paused, glancing out the window. Then almost as if she was speaking to herself, she whispered. "They disappeared before I even knew the answer." Mai thoughts drifted to the narcissistic genius and Masako could see that this conversation would only get worse.

"Enough about the him. Tell me, how is the new book coming along _Kazai Kenji_?" Masako smirked as she spoke Mai's pen name. Mai rolled her eyes. "Good. I'm about half way through now."

"When is your deadline?" Masako asked intriguingly.

"Not for a couple of months. Hopefully though I will have it done early." Mai replied. Masako nodded her head. "Good. And I better get to read it before you send it in."

Mai raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh?!"

"What?" Masako asked innocently. "I want to know what happens to Rie and Haku. You left them in a tight spot in the last one."

Mai chuckled. "I didn't know you were such a fan." This time Masako rolled her eyes, brushing off Mai completely. She grabbed her cup and took another sip of her tea. Mai smiled at her and did the same.

"Masako."

"Hm."

Mai looked at friend and smiled brightly. "I have a good feeling about this trip. Unsettling but good." Masako smiled back at her.

"Mai. We are going to fancy dinner with people who are either psychic or fascinated by psychics. Of course it will be good. What could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was fast. I really didn't expect to have the second chapter done so quickly but I do and I hope you enjoy it. As a quick side note all 'English dialogue' will be done in bold. And as ever, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters except my OCs.**

* * *

Mai didn't know what was worse, the jet lag or the butterflies in her stomach. Twisting and turning in front the mirror, Mai was trying not to freak out any further than she already was. Suddenly from behind her on the small nightstand her phone rang. Mai couldn't be more grateful for the small distraction. Quickly swiping the phone up, she glanced over the Caller I.D. before answering.

"Moshi moshi!" Mai chirped.

"Mai. How is my favorite writer doing this lovely day?" Yasuhara exclaimed.

"Oh you know, standing in front of a mirror trying to decide if I look okay while barely keeping it together. So about average I guess." Mai remarked. She could hear Yasu sigh on the other end of the line. "Mai." His voice was stern. "Are you wearing that dark blue dress you got last year?"

"Yeah." She replied hesitantly.

"Then you look stunning. Trust me. I helped pick it out." Mai couldn't hold back the smile that graced her face. Yasu always knew what to say. "Now what is really bothering you?" He asked. As quickly as the smile graced her lips, Mai's smile instantly turned downward. Yasu picked up on her hesitation but refused to let it go. "Mai."

She saw no point in fighting him. He was too smart for his own good and probably could already guess what was bothering her. He just wanted her to say it. " _Dr. Davis_ will probably be there and I don't know if I really want to see him yet." Mai stated it point blankly. Yasu remained silent for a moment before answering.

"Mai, how can you not want to see that fine stud of a man? God knows the rest of us do." Yasu answered.

Mai couldn't tell if it was the air or her lungs that stopped cooperating with her as she began to choke. Yasu somehow still managed to catch her off guard even after seven years of friendship. "Yasu you are engaged to one of my oldest friends!" Mai exclaimed. She could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"And love her I do but Mai let us be honest here. Oliver Davis is like fine wine and after seven years I bet he has aged well." The sarcasm in his voice oozed out. Mai honestly wondered on a daily bases how he managed to keep a straight face while making these sort of comments. God knows she couldn't. Even now, she could feel as the heat pooled into her cheeks. Shaking her head she replied. "You're crazy." Yet, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel what Yasu said might be true.

 _He probably an even bigger narcissist now too._

The thought helped in it's on way.

"And proud." Yasu replied pulling her back to their conversation. "Mai, you look amazing. Don't worry about him, just have fun. I mean your in London and about to go to a party-" Mai cut him off. "A conference, not a party." But Yasu brushed her off. "Same difference. The point is enjoy it while you can because you don't know if you will ever get another opportunity like this, okay?"

Mai sighed in defeat. "Hai, **I understand Dr. Yasu**." Mai spoke this time in English. For the last couple of years, with Yasu and John's help, she managed to become decently fluent in the language and it was moments like this that she was glad she did.

" **That is Dr. Yasuhara to you Miss Taniyama.** " Yasu replied.

"Well, I better get going. I need to finish getting ready before I meet up with Masako." Mai wouldn't have mind staying on the phone for just a bit longer but she didn't want to make Masako wait any further on her account. They quietly said their goodbyes before hanging up. Mai placed the phone back down on the nightstand and return to the mirror. "You got this. You will be completely surrounded by doctors with fancy degrees but you got this." It was probably the worst peep talk ever but it got her to finish getting ready.

Twenty minutes later a knock echoed of the her hotel door. Mai pulled herself to the entry way, grabbing her small clutch and pulled the white door open. Masako stood casually in a tight black dress that ended just above her knees with a casual beige blazer over the top, looking absolutely perfect, in her doorway. She glanced Mai up and down before smiling coyly at her. "I really don't think Naru is going to be your biggest problem tonight."

Mai glanced down at herself before giving her friend a questioning look. "What?" Looking at Mai in disbelief, Masako replied. "Seriously, in that dress. _Dr. Davis_ won't be the only man seeing you tonight. Now, come on. I don't want to be late." Masako reached out and grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. Laughing down all the way to the elevators, Mai was beginning to look forward to the events of this particular summer afternoon.

* * *

The taxi ride over was surprisingly pleasant. It was only twenty minutes or so from their hotel and their Middle Eastern driver with his thick accent was absolutely a joy. Mai and Masako couldn't stop laughing at the conversation they were having. Sadly though it had to come to an end as they arrived at 58 Prince Gate in South Kensington, London, the venue of the Paranormal and Psychic Research conference. Exiting the vehicle, the two took a moment to admire the exterior of the building. The white brick. The stone steps. The large, dark wood ornate doors. Mai was in awe of it.

"Come on. Just imagine what it must be like inside." Masako said as she pulled her up the stairs. At the door, a man in a dark suit greeted them and politely pulled the door open for them. They smiled kindly at the gentleman before entering though Mai didn't get far. As she entered into the grand white lobby, Mai began to feel out of place. The ritzy atmosphere was almost too overwhelming for her. Masako could see her hesitation and pulled her forward to into the lobby to the wooden desk set beside the stone fireplace. The feel of the warm heat of the wood feed flame lent some comfort to Mai but the people that lingered about dress to the nines were a constant reminder.

" **Hello. Are you here for the conference this evening?** " The woman behind the desk asked. Masako nodded and handed the women her invitation.

" **Masako Hara and this is my plus one, Mai Taniyama.** " She replied. The women smiled and took a moment to look at the tablet in here hand. " **Of course Miss Hara and welcome to 58 Prince Gate. Here is a list of the events this afternoon. Dinner will be at 7 in a buffet style but refreshments and snacks will be served throughout the conference. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask me or any of the other staff. Thank you for joining us today and I hope you enjoy your stay.** " The woman said as she handed them each a small sheet of paper. Masako thanked the woman before stepping out the way for the recent arrivals that patiently waited behind them.

Stepping just under the grand the staircase that lined the inner wall, Masako scanned the small paper in her hand. "Some of these look interesting. _Beyond Conscious: The Psychic Landscape of the Mind_. That should be interesting, a non-psychic man telling us how our own mind works." Masako jested. Mai appreciated the small attempt to make her feel better. Smiling at her friend she replied. "Lets be honest, it is the food that will make or break it." The two broke out into a fit of giggles.

" **Is there something funny ladies?** "

Mai turned to face the stranger. The first thing she noticed was the friendly smile on his face. He was dressed in a standard suit and his curly dark blonde hair was swept back. Reaching towards Mai first he introduce himself. " **Dr. Jason Wartwick.** " It was a bit unusual for Mai but she willingly took his hand and bowed slightly. " **Mai Taniyama.** " He awkwardly returned the bow before switching to Masako. Masako introduce herself and upon hearing her name, the gentleman broke out into a huge grin.

" **Masako Hara, as in the famous medium from Japan?** " He asked surprised. She smiled politely at him. " **The one and only.** " The doctor only seemed to widen.

" **I am huge fan of your work. To think I would be meeting you in a place like this…it is amazing how things happen sometimes.** " Masako smiled shyly at the man, embarrassed by his praises of her. Mai on the other hand couldn't be more proud of her friend. To gain such recognition as a medium must be a true honor for her. " **If you have a moment, I would love to speak with you about your abilities.** " He suggested to her. Mai glanced over to her friend and could see she struggled on how to reply. Clearly she was becoming a third wheel so without hesitation she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Go ahead, I mean this would be a great networking opportunity for you."

Masako tried to refute but Mai insisted even further. "I will be fine. Go." She said, lightly ordering her friend. Masako gave her a grateful smile before turning to leave with the doctor to find a quiet place to talk. Mai watched her friend leave. Then, taking a deep breath Mai took a turn of the room. More people pooled in through the wooden doors. _Might as well find something to drink._ And like that she off went off in the opposite direction.

It was like the woman said. There were servers everywhere with a variety of snacks and drinks. Mai grabbed the first glass of champagne she could find in hopes of calming her nerves. Then with nothing better to do for the moment, Mai took a moment to explore the building. The conference had reserved the entire building. Two of the rooms, one upstairs and the other downstairs, were set up for presentations. One room was strictly reserved for dining and along with its attached patio. As for the rest of the rooms, they were set up for casual lounging with small tables and leather couches.

Mai had to admire how well kept the place was. It was beautiful and if she had to guess historically accurate. She had been admiring the architecture when she had been approached by a young man in a dark gray suit.

" **It is original to the house.** "

Mai looked to the man the leaned up against the wall with her. " **Is that so?** " He smiled. " **Yeah. And it the only thing I could think to say.** " He replied. Mai, realizing what he was implying, looked down in embarrassment. He noticed it immediately and tried to catch himself. " **I apologize. That was corny. But I wouldn't expect much better with this crowd either.** " He paused for a moment. Then lifting his hand in her direction he said. " **I am Alexander Hastings. I am an Assistant Professor at Edinburgh University and a paranormal researcher in my free time.** "

" **Mai Taniyama.** " She offered as she took his hand. The dark haired man smiled.

" **So what brings you here? Researcher,investigator, hobbyist…?** " He asked. Mai thought for a moment before replying.

" **None of the above.** "

Alexander looked at her confused. " **So…** " Mai felt a little bad about playing hard to get so she replied honestly. " **I am Masako Hara's plus one for today.** "

" **Wait, Masako Hara the Japanese medium?!** " Alexander responded, surprised by her answer. Mai nodded. " **Yes.** "

Alexander took a moment, staring slightly stunned into the open room. " **Wow, this must be completely boring for you then?** " Mai had to stop herself from bursting out into laughter.

" **Not at all.** " She thought about how to word her next sentence. " **I wouldn't call myself a hobbyist but I do have a mild interest in the subject matter. Though I will admit that being surrounded by all of these scientists is a bit intimidating.** "

" **Don't be. Most of us are just happy to have you in the room.** "

Mai didn't know what to say and thankfully she didn't have to say anything because their conversation was interrupted from across the room.

" **Alexander Hastings, what are doing to that poor woman?** " A voice called out. Mai's eyes shot towards the sound of the voice and landed on a familiar woman that she hadn't seen in over seven years.

" **Absolutely nothing Miss Mori.** " He called back. Mai watched as she approached them, her blood turning into ice. Madoka looked as if she hadn't aged a day since she last saw her. She walked over confidently towards them and Mai for just a second thought she might get away with Madoka not remembering her but as their eyes meet she knew all bets were off.

"Taniyama-san?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapte 3 of Trusting Intuition. It is a bit shorter than the last chapter but I do hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed. Also, I put the notice up on my other story. I am working on a Naruto fanfic and I will be bouncing between the two just so you guys know. If they are any TentenxNeji fans reading this please go check out The Long Road to Freedom and let me know what you guys think. Well enough of that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters just the few OCs and the plot line.**

* * *

" **It has been some time Mori-san. I didn't think you would remember me.** " Mai said bowing to the older woman.

Madoka looked at her in surprise. While she didn't expect Mai to be in England in the first place, she was even more surprised by the fluency of her English. There was only a slight accent in her voice. Madoka couldn't help as her face soften because of the young woman. " **Forget Noll's previous assistant. Never.** " She chuckled.

" **Noll?** "

It was as if for a moment both women forgot about the young gentleman besides Mai. Alexander looked at Madoka in confusion and realizing why she quickly explained. " **Yes Alexander. Taniyama-san here was an assistant for Dr. Davis while he was in Japan.** " Alexander turned to Mai, raising an eyebrow at her.

" **A mild interest huh?** " He remarked. Mai out of embarrassment of being caught, diverted her gaze from his. Madoka, on the other hand, could only glance between them aware that she was missing something. Then suddenly it hit her.

" **Does Noll know you are here? Oh he should be around here somewhere. He is going to be lecturing today. And Lin. He would just love to see to you again.** " Madoka rambled as she glanced around the room. Mai stiffened at the mention of his name.

" **You don't have to. I am sure they are both very busy.** " Mai replied quickly trying to change the woman's mind. However, it was a losing battle. " **Nonsense. They would make time for you. Speaking of which how long is your stay here? We should meet up for dinner or something.** " She paused. " **Speaking of which, what brings you to England anyway?** " Mai could see the curiosity brimming in her eyes. She sighed.

" **Hara-san does.** " Mai responded using Masako's last name. " **She was invited to the conference and in turn asked me to attend with her.** " Madoka squealed with delight.

" **Wonderful! Then we must definitely make arrangements to meet up later on.** " Madoka said as she grabbed Mai's hand. " **Alexander, I do hope you don't mind that steal this one for a bit?** " Alexander just shook his and smiled in remorse at the poor girl. Madoka was quite famous for her ability to handle the young doctor and as such she often found herself getting her way quite often with others. So with Mai in tow, Madoka set off to find the two men. She pulled Mai into several rooms but they were nowhere to be seen. Madoka grew frustrated with her search and Mai saw it as a opportunity. Telling Madoka that she needed to use the ladies room, Mai snuck away from the woman for some fresh air.

 _I will go find her in a few minutes._ Mai thought to herself. Walking down the stairs and towards the dining area, Mai slipped out into the attached patio. The cool breeze felt wonderful against her heated skin. Mai walked over to the iron railing and leaned against the twisted metal. The patio had a number of tables that were currently empty due to the current lectures taking place upstairs and Mai was grateful for the moment of peace. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to enjoy the sounds of the surrounding city. It was nothing like Tokyo.

The breeze blew once again and Mai couldn't place it how she knew but she knew she wasn't alone anymore. The empty feeling that creeped along her skin felt unnatural against life of the city around her. Slowly opening her eyes, Mai turned slightly to her right and in the corner of her eye she could she the small figure sitting at a distance table watching her. If years of dealing with spirits has taught her anything it was to remain calm. Slowly she turned the rest of the way to face the unknown figure and what she saw surprised her.

At the furthest table in the corner of the patio sat a young boy in a suit. The boy was clearly of Asian descent but yet there was something off about him. Maybe it was the way his head was slightly tilted or how straight his posture was in the chair. However, none of it compared to the expressionless look his face carried. Mai was unable to look away and while still leaning on the dark twisted railing, Mai waited and watched.

 _Is he studying me?_

It was almost a gut feeling. Mai couldn't shake the idea that the boy was studying her as he remained unmoving in the chair. The creepy feeling that crawled against her skin almost seemed to double but she refused to waiver. Her breaths became shallow and her heart began to pound just a little louder but she refused to break their gaze. And, almost as if a weight had been released from her, the feeling was gone. The boy turned his gaze down to the table and to the book that Mai just realized was in front of him.

 _How strange._ She thought. Her curiosity got the better of her. Standing up, Mai cautiously walked over to the young boy. " **Hello.** " She leaned forward, trying to seem friendly. The boy glanced up from his book for just a moment before returning back to its pages _. Okay then…_ Mai crouched down, bringing herself eye level with the boy. She glanced at the book within his hands _. Introduction to Electrodynamics…Geez._ From what Mai could tell, it look to be a textbook. " **You must be really intelligent to be reading this kind of book.** "

The boy only responded with a shrug.

" **Modest huh? I knew some really smart once but he didn't have half of the modesty you do. Actually modesty was probably a foreign concept to him, he was kind of a narcissist.** " This time the boy looked up at Mai but still he said no words, so Mai continued. " **My name is Mai. I am here visiting from Japan.** " She held her hand out to him. The boy glanced to her hand and for a moment he looked as if he would ignore. However at the last second he slowly brought his hand out from under the table and shook her hand. " **What is your name?** " She asked. He quickly released her hand and returned back to the book. _Stubborn one eh?_ " **I think it is only fair that you tell me yours after I told you my name.** "

" **I didn't ask.** "

Mai couldn't decide if she wanted to hit the kid for his cheeky remark or hug him for finally speaking. Sighing, she thought it best do to neither. " **True you didn't but I still gave it.** " She paused and waited to see what he would say but he continued to read the book. " **Are you always his rude to your elders?** " If the boy was going to be cheeky than she was going to give it right back.

Caught off guard by her comment, the boy glanced over to her. Mai could see the shock look in his eyes. Maybe she had the upper hand on him now. Raising an eyebrow at him, she waited to see what his next move was.

" **Kai.** " The boy finally gave in.

Mai smiled brightly at him. " **Kai. Ocean. That is a nice name you've got there.** "

" **Ocean?** " He asked. Mai nodded. " **In Japanese, the name Kai means ocean.** " She told him. Kai just glanced back down towards the book but Mai could see that he was thinking about what she said. " **So** _ **Kai**_ **, what brings to you here? I came with my friend who was invited to attend.** " Mai didn't really know why she wanted to continue talking to the boy but she deep down something told her too.

Kai glanced back up to her. " **My father. He is lecturing today.** "

" **And you got dragged along with him? Sounds dreadful.** " Mai teased. Kai just shrugged.

" **I don't mind.** " He replied.

" **Oh I bet you don't. I mean reading this stimulating book all night long, waiting for the food to be served because lets be honest that is the only reason people come to these events, I am right?** " Mai smiled coyly at the boy hoping to receive one back. Kai tried to hold his still expression but she could see the twitch of a smirk on the corner of his lips. She nudge him a little and it seemed to do the trick because a smile finally graced his face. " **There it is.** " Mai whispered. " **Now-** " Mai tried to continue but suddenly Kai stiffened, his eyes darting to the entrance of the dining room.

" **Kai.** "

His voice rang out like a clear bell. Mai could hear the screeching of the chair as Kai pushed it back to get up. The sound of little feet echoing off the stone floor towards the him. Mai couldn't tell if he knew who she was but in the end it didn't matter because he would soon enough. Sighing, she knew it was time to face the music. Slowly she pulled herself up and turned to face the him.

 _God I hate Yasu so much right now._ His words echoed in her mind.

Mai didn't know how it was possible for him to get any better looking but somehow he managed it. Dressed in his black suit, Yasu was right in describing Naru like fine wine because time only seemed to favor him. As their eyes meet Mai once again felt like that 16 year old girl who confessed her love to her boss. Nervous and scared. Trying to build up some confidence, Mai tried to swallow the feeling and stepped forward. She opened her mouth to speak but he already beat her to it.

" **Mai.** " His voice was low and soft as he spoke her name and for a moment it seemed to stop her heart.

" **Surprise! Look who is in town Noll.** " Madoka exclaimed as she came around the doorway. Behind her Lin appeared in the doorway, the shock evident on his face.

" **Taniyama-san.** " He muttered. Mai pulled her gaze away from Naru long enough to smile and bow her head in greeting to the Chinese man. However, her gaze went straight back to the man before her. Stretching her hand out like she had been doing all afternoon Mai said. " **It is good to see you again Dr. Davis.** " Mai couldn't bring herself to say his old nickname. It didn't feel right.

Naru took her hand, his grip steady and firm against her own. Mai bowed slightly to him, out of habit, and he returned it as well but he said nothing further. As their hands parted, Mai could feel the awkwardness of the situation begin to rise. Glancing down she saw Kai clutching his book at Naru's side. " **I didn't realize you two were familiar with each other.** " Mai stated.

Naru just stared at her for a moment before placing his hand against Kai's back. " **Well he is my son, Taniyama-san.** "

While the fact that he had switched to addressing her by her last name hadn't unnoticed by her, the more pressing matter at the moment was the revelation that Kai was in fact Kai Davis and that he was the Naru's son.

 _Naru has a son…Naru. Has. A. Son. Okay. I really wasn't expecting that one._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, that was fast however, I just couldn't seem to stop writing this particular scene. I really love Kai and I hope you guys are enjoying him as well. Once again, don't hesitate to review and let me know what you guys think. I am really excited about this project and I hope you are as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters of Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

Mai had no idea how she should response in this situation. Instead, all she could do was stare at the man in front of her.

" **Dr. Davis** " A voice called out from the next room. Mai couldn't be more grateful for the interruption as Naru turned to face the new arrival. " **We are ready for you when you are done.** " Naru nodded silently to the man. Turning back, he look directly at Mai.

" **You should go. I would hate to be the reason your late.** " Mai said quickly before anyone else could speak. " **Besides I should probably go find Masako.** " As the words left her lips, she thought that for a moment Naru's eyes had darken.

" **Mai, why don't you join us for the lecture?** " Madoka inquired. Mai glanced over to her and smiled softly. " **I shouldn't**. " Mai thought about how small some of the rooms were. " **I would hate to take a spot away from someone who could appreciate the lecture better than myself. Besides I don't I think could understand any of it anyway. To complicated for me.** " Mai giggled the last part nervously and under the firm gaze of Naru it was impossible to stop. She expected him to make his normal remarks about her intelligence level or some other degrading remark. However, it never came. Instead Madoka pouted and tried to tell it wasn't true while Lin remained silent behind her.

" **Madoka enough. Don't try force her to do something she doesn't want to.** " Naru stated coldly. His eyes were emotionless as her looked at Mai. Then turning away he said. " **We should go. Taniyama-san.** " He said, nodding his head slightly at her.

Mai couldn't explain the sudden sadness that swelled in her chest as she forced herself to keep the sweet smile on her face. As the four of them left, Madoka demanded that they meet up afterwards to make plans which Mai forcibly agreed too. Then, once again, Mai was alone. _Might as well try to find Masako._ Taking a deep breath, Mai stepped back into the dining room and set off to find her friend. Thankfully, she found her pretty quickly. Sadly though, it was as she was entering into the very same room Naru would be lecturing in. "That would be my luck." Mai muttered to herself. Pulling the leaflet out Mai glanced it over. _His lecture is…going to last two hours! Oh well, I guess it is back to the dining room for me._

Mai made her way slowly back, grabbing a glass champagne as she waiter. The lectures were in full swing now so the room was basically empty except for the staff who were preparing for the upcoming meal. The were no assigned seating amongst all of the tables so Mai decided to return back to the patio. If she had to wait for two hours for his lecture to be done than she might as well take a seat with a view. A what a view it was. The golden sunlight against the deep blue sky on the London skyline was quite a sight and the weather was absolutely perfect.

 _Kai Davis?_ Mai thoughts immediately drifted to the young boy. _Your son huh? You are a father…you're a father! What the hell_? Mai keeled over, her head dropping on to the table _. I wonder who is the mother? Looking at him, he looks to be seven or eight. Knowing you Naru, she is probably really pretty._ Suddenly, Mai felt extremely insignificant and small.

Leaning back up, she tilted her head up to the sky. Her mind drifted once again to Kai. There was just something about him and Mai couldn't put her finger on it. Was it the way he had looked at her or held himself just a bit to stiff for her liking? _And that feeling. They way it just came and went like that. I wonder-_

" **Hello.** "

Mai jolted from her thoughts. Across the table a older woman with peppered gray hair stood smiling at her. " **Hello.** " Mai replied. The woman smiled and asked. " **May I?** " She gestured to the chair, implying if she could join her.

" **Of course.** "

The woman sat down across from Mai. Glancing her over, the woman seemed familiar. " **I don't mean to be rude but I saw you over here and I thought you might use the company. My husband and son are currently otherwise occupied, so gosh knows I could.** " She told Mai. Mai smiled brightly and thought to herself that some female company wouldn't be bad. " **Luella Davis.** " The woman held her hand out.

 _Oh course she is._ Mai internally grimaced. Then , grabbing her had, Mai inquired. " **As in Dr. Oliver Davis's mother?** " The woman smiled.

" **You're familiar.** " She stated. Mai nodded and said. " **I believe most people are familiar with that name in this line of work.** "

" **True. And your self?** " She asked.

" **Mai Taniyama.** "

As Mai introduced herself, a perplexing look came on her face. " **I am sorry. Have we meet before? I feel like I know that name.** " Mai saw no point in hiding it anymore. _Madoka will certainly tell her eventually._ So smiling Mai said. " **I believe that you have a phrase…** _ **guilty as charged**_ **. We have briefly meet once before, almost seven years ago in Japan. I use to be an assistant for your son during his time there.** " Luella's face lit up with recognition. " **That's right! What brings you to England?** " She questioned.

" **A friend of mine, Masako Hara the medium, who also use to work with your son was invited to come and she invited me to come with her.** " Mai explained for the third time this night. Luella was still brightly smiling at the apparent connection to her son. " **Is that so? How wonderful. And what do you do now?** "

" **I work at a church in their children's programs and on the side I work some odd jobs when I am needed.** " Mai preferred not to go any further on the odd jobs she worked and definitely not into her career as a writer.

Thankfully Luella didn't seem to mind. " **I do love children. I could never have any of my own so having the chance to adopt Noll and Gene, well it was truly a blessing.** " Luella said, her voice going soft as she spoke Gene's name. Mai could only imagine the pain she was under from losing a son. Without even thinking, Mai reached out and placed her hand over the woman's hand. Mai struggled to look her in the eye but as she lightly squeezed Luella's hand she tried to comfort her, even if it was just a little.

Luella seemed to understand and brought her other hand over Mai's. The two remained silent for but a moment when Mai asked. " **Could you tell me about him?** " Mai wondered how often she had a chance to talk about Gene, even around Naru, and thought she might like a chance to do so. She could hear as Luella took a deep breath so Mai looked up. Luella seemed off in a distant memory.

" **I remember the day I meet those two boys. Martin and I were in America for a case…** " Luella just continued on from there. Mai just sat and listened as Luella talked about her sons. And as she listened she couldn't help notice the way her eye would twinkle at times or the small chuckle that escape as she spoke. She looked like a proud mother who loved her children dearly.

Their conversation went on and on. At times it was serious and at others neither woman could contain their laughter. Time became an unknown concept to them, and as the sun dipped down even further and the cool breeze dropped just a bit further, the woman finally became aware of the time that had passed. Luella glanced to the slim watch around her wrist. " **Oh my, how time passes quickly when you are having fun. Noll's lecture should be about over soon.** "

" **Do you need to go find him?** " Mai offered. However, Luella shook her head. " **Martin is with him. Beside, they are grown men and can certainly come and find me when they are done. I am having too much fun speaking you Mai.** "

" **Me too.** "

They went silent for a moment, and Mai took the chance to admire the changing light on the scenery. Then suddenly Luella spoke. " **Mai, now tell me if this is too bold but I was curious if you had anyone back in Japan?** " Mai turned the woman in shock and seeing her reaction Luella continued. " **I don't mean to pry but I am just curious if a lovely lady as yourself was taken already. Call it a old woman being nosey.** "

" **Umm…no. I am single.** " Mai responded. Luella seemed taken a back by her answer. " **How come? I would think that a beautiful woman such as yourself would have a line of men after her.** "

Mai couldn't help the slight blush that rose up onto her cheeks at her comment. " **Don't misunderstand, there have been some men but it never really works out.** " Mai could see that Luella wanted to ask why but she seemed to understand that Mai didn't want to go any further. " **I am sorry to hear that.** "

" **Don't be. When the time is right, I am sure things wil-** "

" **Mother.** " His voice rang out form the doorway, however before Mai could turn to face him a small figure whipped around him. " **Mai!** " The next thing Mai knew was that Kai was at her side with his left hand clutching her dark blue sleeve. Mai looked down at the boy, his chocolate hair slightly ruffled from his little sprint.

" **Well hello Kai. It is good to see you again.** "

Kai looked a Mai with an empty expression but something told Mai that he was genuinely glad to see her. She smiled at the boy as Naru stepped up behind him. Mai had this inkling of a feeling he was going to say something but he was interrupted by the person behind him.

" **Luella, we have been looking for you.** " Behind Naru, a older gentleman stepped around to Luella. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

" **I do apologize but I have been having such a wonderful conversation with this lovely young woman.** " Luella praised. " **Martin, this is Mai Taniyama. She use to work with Noll back in Japan along with Hara-san.** " Martin turned to Mai.

" **Yes, of course. Hara-san was just talking about you when we came out here. It is a pleasure to meet you.** " Martin said as he outstretched his hand. Mai gladly took it and bowed her head to the older man. As their hands shook briefly, Masako, Madoka, and Lin joined them outside.

" **Lectures are about finished for the evening but the buffet is still being prepared, so do you mind if we join you two?** " Madoka asked. Immediately Luella welcomed them to the table but before Madoka sat down she asked. " **Is there anything you two want? They have some appetizers out now. Or maybe something to drink?** "

" **I wouldn't mind a little snack and maybe a water. Anything for you Mai?** " Mai jut shook her head and declined the offer. Martin asked for a water as well while the rest of the group declined. Lin offered to come with but Madoka refused and told him to sit down. However, Naru spoke up. " **Kai why don't you go help Madoka?** "

Madoka just loved the idea. " **Yes, come. You can help me pick out some stuff for your grandmother.** " Kai nodded, his demeanor though remaining unchanged. Letting go of Mai's sleeve, he left with Madoka.

The table only sat four people, so Martin and Lin pulled another table over and combined the seating. Martin of course took the seat next to Luella while Lin took the seat next to him. As for Masako she took the seat beside Mai while Luella coaxed her son to sit between her and Mai at the head of the table. Mai had only seen her old boss give in one other time to someone and that had been with Madoka. Begrudgingly, he sat down and placed the black laptop bag next to the leg of his chair.

" **So Taniyama-san, Hara-san has been filling us in on how everyone is doing. She says that you work at Father Toujo's church with the kids.** " Lin inquired earnestly.

" **I do. Father Toujo needed an extra hand and John knew I could use the job and I haven't look back since. Father Toujo has been good to me.** "

Lin smiled. " **Good**."

From there, Martin began talking to Masako about her abilities as a medium and Luella chipped in every once in a while. Mai just listened as they conversed but in the back of her mind she was completely aware of how silent Naru was being. It was almost frightening.

" **I hope you guys saved us a seat.** " Madoka teased. In her hand were two glasses of water and beside her Kai carried two small white plates. Lin mumbled an answer but Mai was completely focused as Kai carefully walked over to the table, clearly trying not to drop the plates.

" **Grandma.** " He called as stepped over to her. He placed the small plate in front of her and she thanked, however, the moment the plate was out of his hand he stepped out of the reach of his grandma. Mai could see the slight pain in her eyes by his reaction. An uneasy feeling began to rise in Mai at the boy's behavior.

Kai nodded to Luella before stepping away and around his father. Mai glanced at Naru and could see him watching his son intently. However, before she could analyze him any further Kai had stepped up next to her and placed the second plate in front of her. The group went still and Mai looked down to see three chocolate covered strawberries neatly placed on the white plate.

" **What's this?** " Mai asked. Kai stood next to her, looking up at her with the same empty look he had all afternoon.

" **They are your favorite.** " He stated plainly, as if it had been a well-known fact.

A chill went down Mai's spine. There was a spilt second where she forgot how to breathe. The same feeling as earlier appeared again, crawling against her skin. _Remain calm Mai. He is just a kid._ Taking a deep breathe she asked. " **Yes there are but…how do you know that?** "


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again with the 5th installment of Trusting Intuition. I just want to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a lot of fun so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. As always please review and let me know what you think.**

 ***As a side note: there is a moment where I mention a plot point form the original manga. It is the NaruxMai moment at the ending of they Forbidden Pastime case.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Ghost Hunt characters but I do own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 _Previously_

" **They are your favorite.** " He stated plainly, as if it had been a well-known fact.

A chill went down Mai's spine. There was a spilt second where she forgot how to breathe. The same feeling as earlier appeared again, crawling against her skin. _Remain calm Mai. He is just a kid._ Taking a deep breathe she asked. " **Yes there are but…how do you know that?** "

* * *

The realization of what he said flashed through his dark brown eyes. Mai would have tried to continue but before she could say another word, Kai stepped away from her and dropped his head. Guilt washed upon his face and she knew pushing him any further would be pointless. " **Hey Kai**." Mai leaned towards him slightly. " **Where is that book you had earlier?** "

Kai slowly brought his gaze up to hers. The guilt in his eyes was replaced with confusion but he answered nonetheless. " **In my father's bag.** " Mai smiled at him, happy that he didn't complete pull away from her.

" **Well if it is okay with your father, do you think you can show it to me?** " Mai asked. Kai thought about it for a moment before turning to Naru. Wordless, he seemed to ask his father if he could. Naru nodded. " **Go ahead.** "

Kai, with a eagerness Mai has never seen with him, quickly shuffled around his father and bent down to the bag at Naru's feet. Carefully, he pulled it out and walked back over to Mai.

" **Kai, why don't you take my seat next to Mai?** " Masako offered. Mai silently thanked her for giving up her seat.

Shuffling over one spot, Masako freed up the chair for Kai and like a mouse he stepped over and took his place next to Mai. Everyone quietly watched as he lifted the thick, blue book onto the table. Kai then opened the book but he almost immediately stopped. " **What do you want to see?** " He asked innocently.

Mai thought about it for a moment before dramatically shrugging her shoulders. " **How about the last thing you were reading. You can tell me all about what you are reading right now.** " She could see the doubt in his eyes. " **Don't worry. I bet I can keep up with you.** "

He pursed his lips before turning the pages of the thick book, though he didn't have to go far as he was still towards the beginning of the book. Mai leaned over and looked at the title of the chapter. _Electromagnetic Field Equations. Okay Mai you only have one shot at this. Don't look like an idiot._

" **I was reading about magnetic fields in relation to Biot-Savart law.** " He paused. " **The law is an equation that describes the magnetic field generated by an electric current and in this section it is talking about how equation relates to different circumstances like a straight line versus a loop…** " Kai just continued on with everyone quietly listening to his explanation.

Mai resting her cheek against her knuckles, listened intently to Kai. While the small details of what he was saying were evading her, the bigger picture seemed to stick. Twisting ever so slightly, Mai snuck a peek at Naru. Curious about how he was feeling as his son was reading this advance text to the group. As his face came into the corner of her eye, Mai saw a look she had never seen before. Going against all of the parents she has seen working at the church, the look in his eyes were like that of a proud parent. Something she thought she would ever see in him. _Naru…_

Shifting her attention back to Kai, Mai secretly hoped no one saw her glance at Naru. Kai continued for a few more minutes before falling silent. Mai smiled. Then pulling herself straight in the seat she said. " **So making sure I have this right. Biot-Savart made a equation that essentially calculates what kind of magnetic field is produced based around the current and environment including if there is a another current close by that can affect the magnetic field being produced. Did I get that right?** " Kai nodded sharply. She had kept up him. Smiling softly, Mai leaned in. " **That is really cool. I didn't know there was such an equation. Thank you Kai.** "

It happened again. As she spoke, Kai dropped his head and leaned away from her but he wasn't able to hide the small signs of a smile. Mai tilted her head to get a better look at his face. " **Is that what I think it is?** " Kai tried to turn his face further away from her but it was too late. " **You should never try to hide a smile Kai. Do you know why?** " Mai asked. She wanted him to look at her and he did just that. Turning, he looked at her with a small curiosity. It was exactly what she what she wanted to see. Smiling brightly, Mai reached up and place a soft hand against his dark brown locks. " **Because you have an absolutely lovely smile Kai.** "

There was no stopping the small, pure smile that crossed his face. It was the warmest look Mai had seen on his face since she meet him. _How it should be all the time._ Mai thought. She ruffled his hair lightly. " **With a smile like that you are going to end up a lady killer like your father.** "

She couldn't stop the words as they flew out of her mouth. _Damn it._ Mai couldn't believe that she not only said that in front of Naru's parents but in front of Naru himself. If she could have smacked herself in the forehead without looking like an idiot she would have. However, it was too late. The stares were on her and the desire for an explanation that crossed Kai's face were like brick walls, reminding her that there was no backing out now. _Bad Mai. Bad, bad Mai._

Swallowing the embarrassment, she looked up tp the sky trying find an answer. " **Let's just say that I saw him actually smile once. Not the fake the thing does when he is playing human.** " It was the first thing that spilled out of her mouth and she hoped it would be enough.

It wasn't.

" **Why?** " Kai asked innocently, unaware of the depth of the answer he was asking for. Mai pursed her lips trying to hold herself together. " **Why what Kai?** " She replied, hoping for a sliver of luck. However, in all of the moments up to this point, this of course had to be the moment that Kai had to chose to ignore bearing stares of the table around them. " **Why was father smiling?** " Mai groaned internally as she looked at the young boy. _Oh Kai…_

" **Because you dad cheated.** "

" **Cheated?** "

Mai thought this might never ended and each time she opened her mouth it was only getting worse. " **Yep, cheated. Just like a fox and we should go get him some chocolate and force him to eat it as punishment.** " Mai stood up very abruptly.

" **You can do that?** " Kai asked as he slide out of his chair. Mai grabbed his hand without thinking and lead him towards the doorway that lead back inside. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone, Mai whispered to herself. " **Even if I have to shove it down his throat myself.** "

* * *

Mai couldn't be more happier to have the evening finally over. Closing her hotel room door behind her, Mai kicked her shoes off into the room, not caring where they landed. She leaned back against the white door and tossed her small matching clutch onto the single sink counter next to her. _No trouble huh?_ Mai thought to herself. _Uuuuhh, and I have to do it again tomorrow._

If she could disappear right now, she would. She would hop onto a plane to Japan just to avoid another night with him. But then suddenly her mind drifted to Kai. She groaned. There was no way she could not go, not after seeing the twinkle of excitement in his eye when Madoka and Luella asked them over to dinner.

"I'll just kill Naru and tell his mother that he got lost in his research."

* * *

Mai hoped Masako could hear her knock on her door. Patiently she waited.

And waited.

She lifted her hand again to the door when suddenly it opened. Masako was dressed in a flowy, light purple top and in a pair of tight black jeans. Much nicer than her skinny jeans with rips at the knee and the baggy red plaid top with its sleeve rolled up halfway.

"Please tell me that is not what you are wearing tonight for dinner." Masako groaned out. Mai looked down at herself. "First, rude. Second, I thought you said we were coming back here before dinner. I am not sightseeing in anything else than comfortable Masako."

It was moments like this that reminded Mai why they once didn't get along very well. Masako was much more appearance oriented than Mai and sometimes it caused a problem or two. However, over they years they have learned to deal with each others sense of style respectfully.

Masako huffed before stepping back to allow Mai in. "They are waiting for our call." Mai sighed as she passed through the doorway. "Of course they are."

They two of the them sat down on the bed. Mai took the foot of the bed while Masako sat with her legs folded at the head. Pulling out her phone, Masako dialed a number before placing the phone between them on speaker phone. It rang once.

Then a second time.

Before it could the ring a third time the phone clicked. "Moshi moshi."

The voice belonged to one Monk. In the background, Mai and Masako could hear the others chattering, especially Ayako who was yelling at him to put the phone on speaker phone. They chuckled at their friends.

"Finally monk! So girls, how is London?" Ayako asked. Masako decided to take this question and leaned closer to the phone. "Absolutely beautiful Ayako. We are having a blast."

"That is great! Where have you guys visited so far?" Masako begin to list the few places that they have already visited and even mentioned the café they stopped by. The bakery had been delightful. Mai listened as they talked back and forth. However, it couldn't last.

Yasu interrupted Masako and Ayako's conversation. "Hey there is plenty of time for that when you guys get back. Instead tell us about the party last night." Mai knew it was coming but that didn't stop the groan. Looking over to Masako, she saw the coy smile graced her face. Mai tried to mouth that she better not but it was too late. "Oh, it was grand. We met some people, listened to a lecture, oh and spent most of the evening with Naru and his family."

"What?!" The voices on the other side had cried out in unison. "What does Naru look like now?!" Yasu asked quickly and this time Mai answered. "Like fine wine."

Mai, falling back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes, listened as Yasu burst into a fit of laughter. The others could barely be heard over him asking what she meant by that. Thankfully though Yasu straightened up enough to answer them for her because their was no way she was going to.

"Oh that isn't even the best part! Naru also has a son and we were invited to have dinner tonight with his family." Masako added.

The phone went dead silent. Mai was almost positive they weren't even breathing. "You guys okay?" Masako asked. Mai peeked from under her arm at the phone. "Um, did you say that Naru had a son?" John asked hesitantly. "Yep." She replied. "You heard me right, Naru has son."

"How?!" Monk called out. "Wait who is the mother?!" Masako glanced to Mai. "Well, we don't actually have the details. The topics of the evening stayed pretty clear of that subject."

"Geez. Didn't see that one coming."

"No of us could have." Mai finally spoke on the subject. Monk paused before asking. "How are you doing with it?" Mai propped herself, fueled by annoyance. "What is that suppose to mean Monk?!" Mai realized she sounded a bit harsher than she intended/

"He didn't mean anything by it Mai, we just want to know that you're okay. You have been pretty silent." Yasu stepped in trying to calm Mai down. Masako looked at her pity. "I am fine. Naru has a kid, sure it is shocking but it has been seven years guys. I am fine. I just want to get through this without looking like an even bigger idiot." For the second time the phone went silent. Mai suddenly realized what she said. _I really need to pay attention for what I am saying._

"What do you mean by an even bigger idiot?" This time Ayako asked. Masako jumped right into telling them about the moment Mai revealed seeing Naru smile genuinely both in front of him and his parents. Not to mention Lin and Madoka.

Mai flopped back to original position and began to pray that the phone call would hopefully end soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally Part 1 of maybe 3 chapters for the dinner sequence. I apologize, but I am hoping to answer a lot of questions that I have see in your reviews during this portion of the story. Also, the first real conversation with Naru. I hope you enjoy and as always review and let me know what you guys think.**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters.**

* * *

 _ **(Saturday Afternoon)**_

Mai was so happy that Madoka and Lin offered to pick them up that afternoon. Last night Luella and Martin, along with Madoka's encouragement, insisted on taking the two women out to dinner at one of their favorite places in Kensington the next evening. Mai and Masako tried to refuse but as it turned out the Davises and Lins were going to be spending the night at a hotel because they had business in London the following day. Lin and Madoka offered to pick them up on the way back to the hotel.

"I can't believe you two are married now! I mean congratulations!" Mai exclaimed.

"I know. Three years now. It is amazing how time flies." Madoka replied. She sat in the front of the car next to Lin silently driving. She kept her body turned to the back of the car as she talked to them. "How about you two? Luella mentioned you were single Mai." Her voice had an suspicious tone to it.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but Masako might be getting engaged soon." Mai had no problems throwing her friend under the bus. Even as the burning gaze of her friend burned into her skull, Mai had zero regrets.

"Really?!" Madoka cried out. "You must tell me about him. Is he cute?" Masako blushed.

Smirking, Mai leaned forward. "Very cute. They met during one her filming sessions. He was crew." Mai whispered. Madoka squealed, finding it absolutely adorable. Masako on the other hand slapped her across the shoulder.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Masako. It is cute. I am happy for you." Madoka paused. "How is everyone else? I know last night we really didn't get to talk about anyone else with Martin interrogating you."

"Oh, it was alright. He is man passionate about his work." Masako replied. Madoka smiled. "And he finds your talents and experiences extremely interesting. There aren't that many powerful mediums in the world and one from Japan, well the questions from him could be endless." Madoka chuckled. Even Lin couldn't help a small smile.

"Imagine when he finds out about Mai then." Masako teased. Mai' head snapped in her direction. "Enough Masako." Mai warned under breath. Madoka looked at her at in interest as Masako looked at her in confusion. Mai lightly shook her head at Masako, hoping she would remain silent. However, Madoka was not going to. "That's right Mai you were quite the little psychic when we met."

"Well times have changed. My _abilities_ aren't really anything anymore." Mai turned away from Madoka and looked at the passing scenery. "They pretty much disappeared have SPR disbanded."

"I am sorry to hear that." Madoka whispered. Mai glanced at her and nodded but as she went to turn back to the window her eyes met with Lin's through the rearview mirror.

 _Not as sorry as I am._

The car drifted into a awkward silence before Masako decided to distract their two hosts with stories about the old members back home. She told them of Yasu's career and engagement. Madoka was glad to hear that he was doing well. Masako then followed up with the news that Monk and Ayako had finally gotten married last year. Not even Lin could believe the news, and they both told Masako to offer them their congratulations when she could. As for John, he had just returned from his two year stay in Australia and was now a permanent priest in a church in Tokyo.

Mai was once again the silent one. Even she knew it was strange of her to be so silent but it felt like there was this thick fog over her since she arrived in London and she jut couldn't bring herself to be her cheery normal self. Soon though Lin gave the warning that they were almost there. Mai perked up, her inner herself suddenly become excited and nervous all at once. She looked down at herself and wondered. _I hope this is alright. Madoka did say that this was a nicer place._ Mai looked at her companions' appearance.

Lin was in his normal suit while Madoka was dressed in a long, black pencil skirt and maroon button up top with matching heels. As for Masako she was in the same purple top as earlier but had switch for a nice beige skirt and a pair of low heels. Mai once again looked down at her short black skirt that just barely made it half-way down her thigh and plain white sleeveless top. Strands of her brown hair swept down the front her shirt just pass her collar bone and Mai had to admitted that her legs looked great in Masako's black heels.

 _Masako approved so it is just going to have to be okay Mai._

Lin made a few turns and slowed down as they entered what looked to be a park. He quickly navigated to a small parking lot and pulled into one of the many open spots.

Mai, trying not to alarm the couple in the front, grasped Masako's hand. She needed her to wait a moment as the other two exited the vehicle. Masako has twisted to speak to her but before she could utter a word Mai squeezed her hand tightly. Then as the door closed Mai turned to her. "Please don't say anything. Masako, I am begging you." Mai pleaded quietly.

Masako, against her better judgement, reluctantly agreed.

A tap against the window brought them back. Madako gave them a quizzical look, wondering what they were doing. Mai however smiled and opened the door. "Sorry. I just had a quick question for Masako."

Madoka willingly accepted her answer but Mai could feel Lin's uncertain gaze on her. _Only a few more hours and then they won't be a issue any more._

" **Hello, everyone.** " Luella called from a distance.

Mai turned towards the small group walking towards them from the other side of the parking lot. Luella and Martin were at the front of the group walking arm in arm. Luella was brightly smiling and waving at them while Martin smiled warmly at his wife's antics. However, despite of how lovely the older couple looked Mai's eyes quickly strayed to the tall figure behind them. He was dressed in his usually black suit except for the uncharacteristic dark grey shirt and his dark strands shadowing over his piercing blue eyes.

The longer she gazed at him, the more she noticed the small ache in her heart. She looked down. Beside her former boss, walked the young little man dressed in his little grey suit.

The boy and his father seemed to be in a one-sided discussion as they walked behind Luella and Martin. Kai silently looked at Naru as he spoke, his face lifeless just like the moment Mai met him. The sight shook her. Then suddenly, Kai turned away from Naru and looked straight at her. It was like a coined had flipped. The once lifeless eyes now carried a bright warmth in them. The smallest smile appeared on his face. Quickly he rushed ahead of the group and ran straight towards them.

" **Mai!** " He called out. Kai slowed down just before he reached her and as if it was the most natural thing, he reached out to her and grabbed her smooth hand. " **Hello.** "

The ache that once reside in her heart disappeared as Kai spoke that one word. Mai crouched down and looked up to the young boy. " **Hello there Kai.** " Mai twisted her hand within his small grip and returned a light squeeze. " **How are you today?** "

" **I am well.** " He replied. It was almost too cute for Mai.

" **I am glad to hear**." Mai whispered back. Then standing up, Mai finally took notice to how close Naru had become. Just behind Kai he stood, his gaze following as she rose and though his face showed nothing, his eyes betrayed him. Mai could see the slight curiosity that edge in the depths of those deep blue eyes _. I wonder why?_

" **I hope you too don't mind. Our reservations aren't for another thirty minutes but we thought we could show you both something. There is a little Japanese garden near here...** " Luella voice trailed off. Mai listened to her words but her gaze was still entrapped by Naru's.

" **That sounds wonderful.** " Masako spoke. Mai finally pulled her gaze away and smiled at the older woman. " **I couldn't agree more.** "

Kai's hand remained within Mai's.

Luella and Martin lead the way along the concrete path. Masako was beside them and Martin was once again questioning her. Lin and Madoka strolled just behind them. Lin's arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to him. Mai watched them, keeping her distance. Kai was at her side and walking just a few steps behind her was Naru. She tried not to think about him but it was proving rather difficult.

Trees of all different kinds lined the path. Mai walked with her gaze upwards, admiring the light as it passed through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, in the distance Mai could hear the sound of running water. Her interest pique. Then as they rounded the bend the path changed from a concrete one to one made up of entirely of stones. As Mai stepped onto the path she frozen.

 _Wow…_

It was beautiful. From the cascading waterfall to the stone bridge, there was so much to admire. The bright green grass against the gray stone, the dark red maple trees at the base of the waterfall, and the few small statues that peaked out from the greenery. It was like a small piece of home.

" **I assume you like it?** " His breath was warm against my ear as he whispered softly. Mai suddenly became aware of how close Naru had become. She jumped, her hand separating from Kai's.

"Ano…" Mai tried to regain her composure. " **Yes. It's beautiful.** "

He studied her with his normal blank expression. _Like father, like son._ She thought. The more time she spent around them the more the two seemed alike. She had to admit that it kind of hurt. _NO Mai! We can't…I can't go down that road._

" **Kai, it seems your grandmother wishes to see you.** " Naru spoke. His eyes had shifted to somewhere behind Mai and out curiosity she looked. Near the waterfall was the rest of their group and in the middle Luella was waving them down. " **Go on.** "

Kai hesitated, glancing to Mai, but like a good son he listened to his father and left them. Mai watched as he walked calmly over to his grandmother. " **He's attached to you.** " His voice drew her back to the reality they were now alone. Together.

She swallowed hard.

Turning around slowly, Mai was now the sole focus of Naru. A smug look crossed his face and the old feeling of wanting to wipe it off his face was coming back rather quickly. However, after last night's events it probably wasn't the best idea.

Instead, Mai turned and confidently walked off without answering him back. _Attached huh?_ She listened to his steady steps as he followed behind her.

"I can also say the same for my mother. She has become quite fond of you." Naru had switched to their native tongue. "She couldn't stop talking about you over breakfast this morning. Something about being a complete delight." As he spoke the heat within her cheeks was becoming evident.

"Your mother is too kind." Mai replied, relieved to be speaking in Japanese again. It felt more natural with him. "She is a wonderful woman Davis-san."

She felt him stiffen for a moment.

They were almost on the other side, opposite to the group. They were now truly alone. Completely out of earshot of their companions. Mai stepped to the water's edge and peered in the clear water below. There were koi fish of all different colors. She watched as the koi fish gracefully moved in the water, side to side, slowing swishing among each other.

"She also mentioned you were single."

Mai froze. The smile disappeared from her face. "So?" She questioned.

Mai waited for the words she knew were already coming.

"Is it because of Gene?"

For the first time in seven years, Mai finally heard his name once again. No one ever talked about in Japan. They knew not to.

"You are so arrogant." She stated blatantly. Her gaze remained on the colorful koi. She wouldn't face him, not for this. "It's been seven years and quite frankly I am over the both of you." She hesitated. "I get it now. You both were just a dream. A very unreachable dream. I just…it isn't easy. The whole dating thing. At least, not when you can't be honest about yourself. Normal guys don't get it."

Naru didn't interrupt her. Instead, he listened patiently to Mai's every word.

"Hey Mai, what do you for fun? Oh, you know I spend my nights researching old properties and my weekends with psychics and ghosts. You know, normal stuff. Hey Mai, are you free this weekend? Sorry, I can't. I will be spending my weekend with a Buddhist monk and Shinto priestess cleansing a haunted home that likes to scream in the middle of the night. " Mai finally turned to face him Naru. "At this point in my life I have resigned to the fact that I am unwanted."

It was the first time she ever saw that look on his face. She couldn't stand it. "Don't look at me like that Davis-san. It makes me feel pathetic." Mai scoffed.

"You are Mai."

The look of shock on his face was priceless but so was the shock she felt. It was almost out of instinct when her hand came up and whipped across his shoulder. Neither one of them was expecting it.

"I…um…" _Damn._ Mai was at a loss of words. _What happened to not doing stupid?_ Mai thought to herself. Neither of them moved, they just stared at each other. Then it suddenly hit Mai. Naru had called her by her name. "You called me Mai."

Naru sighed. "I am aware of that."

Her jaw dropped. "And you're still a dick."

"Oh?" His interest was piqued.

"Hmph." She smiled as she chuckled to herself. "And for some silly reason, I am glad…Naru." Finally uttering his nickname for the first time. "I missed you." She whispered. Slightly embarrassed, Mai turned away from him. "I missed having your narcissistic personality around. It made life a bit more interesting."

Once again, they fell into silence.

"You're not pathetic." He whispered but Mai couldn't help but feel that wasn't all he wanted to say.

"Is that an apology?"

"Mai." He hissed.

Mai smiled and took a moment before turning back towards him. "Can we sort of start over? Just forget that whole confession thing and try being friends. I mean not like close friends or anything, but maybe a phone call or an email once in a while. You know, like when Ayako finally gets pregnant or something." Mai was rambling at this point but she didn't know how to stop until she finally ran out of words. Her gazed flickered everywhere except on Naru.

Suddenly, a movement caught her attention. Naru outstretched his hand towards Mai. "As long as you drop the Davis-san. It sounds wrong coming from you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Mai retorted as she grabbed his hand.

"It sounds idiotic Mai."

Mai was about to retort again when a voice called out to her.

" **Mai!** "


	7. Chapter 7

**I am glad that it wasn't three chapter but here is the second part of the dinner scene. I hope this answer some questions and leaves a few more for you to ponder. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters.**

* * *

" **Mai!** "

Kai had pulled away from the group and now stood on the smooth stone bridge alone. Mai glanced to Naru and shrugged before leaving him behind by the pond's edge.

Kai was waiting patiently in the middle of the bridge. As Mai drew closer a smile broke out on his face. " **Hello.** "

" **Hello again.** " Mai replied. " **What are you up to?** "

Kai shrugged and then quickly grabbed her hand. He guided her to the edge of the bridge and peered down. Mai waited for him to speak but he remained silent. She looked at the young boy and wondered at his behavior. " **This is probably my favorite place so far.** " Mai whispered hoping Kai might speak but he kept his silence. So, slowly Mai crouched down and peered into the water. She watched as an occasional koi fish swam into view.

" **Do you have any kids?** "

The question was so innocent and random. Mai looked up to the boy and chuckled. " **Uh, no I don't have any kids but I do work with them. You remember, at the church.** "

Kai nodded. Then in the softest voice he said. " **He said you would be a good mother.** "

The same sinking feeling came back. Mai wasn't even sure she heard him right at first but her gut told her she did. Taking a deep breath she asked. " **Who said I would be Kai?** " However, his lips remained sealed. Mai squeezed his tiny little hand.

" **Mai.** " Naru called. " **We are heading back.** "

Mai whipped her head around. _When did he…_ She wondered. However, she didn't have time as Kai yanked his hand out of her grasp and crossed back to the group. Mai watched as they left. _I beginning to get the feeling that they want us to be alone._ However, alas there was no time to wonder or they would be left behind.

Naru waited as she stood up and together they slowly walked across the bridge. Mai became lost in thought, thinking back to Kai. _It's the only explanation._ She quickly glanced to the man beside her. She wanted to ask but fear held her back. The walked in silence for a few more steps before Naru spoke.

"Mai, just say it."

Mai once again looked at him. "What makes you think I have anything to say?"

Naru tilted his head, just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. "You still express everything on your face."

"Oh."

"Mai, just say it." Naru said once again, this time with a bit more annoyance.

"He's psychic isn't he?" Mai finally asked the question.

"What did he say this time?" It wasn't the reply Mai was hoping for but it was a reply nonetheless.

"His exact words were _'He said you would be a good mother.'_ I tried to ask him who but he shut down."

Naru didn't reply at first. Mai could see that he was deep in thought. It was a look Mai was quite familiar with.

"We aren't exactly sure what his true abilities are, only that he posses them. Every attempt to test him has failed. He refuses to cooperate with us." Naru spoke plainly.

"What does his mother think about all of this?" Mai didn't want to look at him but a part of her needed to know. She peeked up at him, expecting him to be calculating his next answer but instead Mai thought she grew a second head with the look Naru was giving her.

"Why would I care what she thought?"

Mai couldn't believe it. "How can you not? She is his mother!" She retorted.

"Mai, her opinion is of no consequence in this matter, neither is the father."

 _Wait. What?_

Mai was so confused now and it must have been evident because when Naru glanced over it was as if a light bulb went off. "Mai…you didn't actually think that I was…" His voice dropped and in disbelief he shook his head. "Mai, I adopted Kai two years ago from an orphanage in London."

The idea had never occurred to her. She had just assumed. "Well how the hell was I suppose to know?!"

"Mai we look nothing alike."

"I assumed he took after his mother. God know he acts like you and with the psychic powers it only seemed to make more sense. So excuse me for trying to use your fancy deductive reasoning."

"Your intelligence astounds me."

Once again without thinking, Mai smacked him across the shoulder.

"Mai." Naru growled.

"Don't even. You earned both of those." Mai snapped back but he only rolled his eyes at her. They remained silent for a moment before Mai asked another question that burned in her mind. "Speaking of psychic powers, how are yours doing? You're not pushing yourself to hard, are you Naru?"

"You shouldn't worry about silly things." He replied.

 _I can't help it._ She thought to herself but couldn't bring herself to say.

"What about your self? Do you still have those dreams?" Naru asked. Mai shook her head. "No. After you left…everything sort of just faded. The dreams, the projections, the intuition. I don't really get psychic feelings anymore." Mai spouted the words like a well rehearsed line.

 _"Liar!"_

The whispered cut through Mai like a knife. Her insides turned to ice as the word echoed through her mind. She glanced to see if Naru heard it but he continued forward as if nothing had occurred.

"I am sorry to hear that."

Mai quickly pulled herself together, trying not to give herself away. "Don't be. It is nice not having to experience that part of ghost hunting anymore." But even as she spoke the icy feeling didn't fade. "We should hurry up or they might leave us behind."

"I doubt it." Naru replied but Mai didn't have the heart to answer back.

As they made their way back, they came across the group standing in the parking lot. " **There you two are!** " Madoka called out. Mai tried her best to smile back but it was proving rather difficult. As they reached them, Luella was making plans for Lin to follow behind them to the restaurant and then just as quickly they separated to their respective vehicles.

The drive wasn't a long one, but for Mai it was once again a quiet one. In the back seat she sat thinking about the voice. Over and over the word replayed in her mind. However, it all seemed to fade as the arrived at their new destination. The stone walls, the wood accents, and strings of lights. Mai had never seen such a fancy restaurant. Madoka told her that it was designed with a Mediterranean feel in mind and as Mai expected, the inside matched the grandeur of the outside. Tables were spread throughout the ball room covering in white linens and decorated with small ornate pieces with a candle in the center. It was stunning.

They quickly shown to their table and shortly after had their orders place. Mai reached for her clear crystal glass of water as she listened to the topics of conversations. Once again she found herself beside Naru but thankfully Masako was next to her as well. Kai on the other hand took the seat across from her. Mai kept her eye on the young boy, even as their meals were served, and she thought back to Naru's words earlier.

 _Adopted huh_? She wondered what Kai's life was like before Naru. Then quickly glancing at Naru she thought back to the small picture sitting on her desk next to laptop. _What had it been like for both of you?_

"… **we will be returning by the end of the week. I would have preferred sooner but with between Noll's and my lectures we will just have to wait.** " Martin said.

Mai looked over to the older man. She hated to admit it but she had gotten too lost in thought to know what was going on, however by the sound of it they had a new case.

" **What are the complaints?** " Masako inquired.

" **Well it is rather interesting actually. The theatre as I told you has quite a history between it burning down and the few stages death that had occurred over the years, so naturally the owner has had problems with sightings, touching, and disembodied voices. However, he has trouble keeping what few employees he does have and as such has contacted other groups. He claims that the theatre has been cleansed at least twice now but the problem keeps coming back.** " Martin explained with child like enthusiasm.

" **Really?! How odd.** " Masako replied. She thought for a moment before turning to her friend. " **Mai what do you think?** "

Mai recoiled as the spotlight had been turned on her. She tried to shrink away from it and decline but she wasn't lucky enough.

" **Yes, what is opinion of all of it?** " Madoka asked.

Mai's eyes scanned across the table, seeing all the interested glances now directly on her. Martin especially was curious. " **I…** " She tried once again to refute.

" **Mai.** "

Every single time he said her name she felt powerless to resist. Even as the interested glances changed to those of curious ones, wondering why Naru was now speaking so informally with her, Mai couldn't resist. Maybe it was just habit from brief time working underneath him. Mai internally grimaced.

 _What did they cleanse?_

It was the first thought that popped into her. Her intuition screaming to know to the answer. " **I would ask where they cleansed?** "

Martin gazed remained firm on her but his eyes burned with curiosity. " **What do you mean?** " Mai instantly knew, without any reason, that this question would be a dangerous one. She needed to back out.

" **Nothing, just a silly thought that is all.** " She smiled softly hoping that they would drop it all together but once again she was not so lucky.

" **Mai.** " His voice was like ice against her skin. Mai knew he wasn't about to let her dropped it but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"What?" Mai asked, playing dumb to his sharp, knowing gaze. She switched back to Japanese without any thought and Naru follow suit.

"Don't play coy Mai. Speak your mind." Naru hissed but Mai wasn't about to surrender to him. "I did. It was just a silly thought. Let it go." Mai retorted but Naru knew her too well. "I am aware of your silly thoughts which is why you should finish it." Naru growled.

"You don't know anything Naru!" She snapped.

The silent gasp echoed from every person at the table. No one spoke. No one moved. Mai wondered when the last time someone other than Madoka or Lin had yelled at Naru because the feeling surrounding her told her never. They waited to see how this would play out and Mai didn't need to look to know that at this point every curious gaze was on them.

 _Shit!_ She thought. She turned away from Naru. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. There was no other option. " **It's not like a cage. Rooms, walls, floors, ceilings, they mean nothing to spirits. They can follow you around a location and if you are unlucky enough they can follow you out of one. The only prison they experience is the one of their own making or a curse.** " Mai paused and looked to the older man. " **I don't know much about the layout of a theatre but usually they have hidden places, secret passages and what not. Cleansing only the main part of the theatre would be useless if the original site is elsewhere.** "

" **You sound like you have first hand experience Miss Taniyama?** " Martin questioned.

" **I use to once.** " Mai spoke plainly but even as she spoke memories began to race through her mind. She didn't want to remember, not now. Her hand grasped at the black fabric against her thigh, trembling silently.

 _"Liar!"_

" **Once?** "

" **It was a long time ago but I could astral project. Sometimes I stayed here and other times I went the spiritual plane.** " Mai replied barely. The memories began to flash quicker through her mind.

 _"How does it feel to lie over and over?!"_

" **Amazing!** " Martin exclaimed.

" **Really?** " Kai looked at Mai with a new found wonder.

" **That wasn't all she could do…** " Madoka began to speak to Martin but Mai could barely hear what she was saying over the sound over her heartbeat. The memories began to feel real once again. Heat began to course through her veins and pressure began to build in her abdomen. She began to feel nauseous.

 _"Liar."_

She wanted to throw up.

 _"Liar."_

She needed to throw up.

 _"Liar! Liar! Liar! Stop lying! When will you have enough!"_

" **Excuse me. I need to run to the ladies room quickly.** " Mai didn't wait for any of them to respond. She left as quickly as she could and search for any sign of a restroom. The bile in throat was overwhelming. She couldn't hold for much longer when she finally saw a sign. Walking as swiftly as she could, she threw the door open and went to the nearest stall. What little of her meal that rested in her stomach emptied into the porcelain bowl. Over and over until there was nothing left. When she was sure there was nothin left, she leaned back against the sturdy brick wall.

 _What the hell?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 of Trusting Intuition. Sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been a bit crazy but I am off to Maine for a wedding tomorrow so I wanted to get this next chapter up. It is a bit short but I hope you like it. As always let me know what you guys thinks by reviewing and THANK YOU to all who have reviewed and/or favorited the story previously. Your comments have been really uplifting and I really appreciate the time you guys take to write them. So, thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any other original characters just the OCs.**

* * *

" **Mai, are you okay?** " The little voice asked from outside the stall.

Mai peeked around the stall door and there by the entrance to the restroom was Kai. Standing there unsure of what to do, his brown eyes soft and filled with worry. Mai smiled. " **Yeah I am okay.** " Kai shifted nervously. He knew he wasn't to be in the ladies room but Mai wasn't going to say anything. She flushed away any evidence of her incident and stepped out and over to the sink. Quickly she washed her hands and then turned to the young boy. Though casted down onto the floor, his eyes now had a look of sadness to them. " **Kai, are you okay?** " She asked as she crouched down in front of him.

His lips pursed tightly together and Mai lightly grabbed his hand. " **Kai?** " She didn't want him to hid from her.

Kai looked at her and Mai knew she had been wrong. It wasn't sadness in his eyes but a rather a pained look almost made Mai reach out and gather him in her arms. To hold him tightly and tell him everything would be okay. " **Kai what's wrong?** " She asked again.

" **You're leaving tomorrow.** " His answer was short but the realization hit Mai. He was right, tomorrow she would be getting on a plane to go back to Japan. Mai tried to smile but it was hard. She couldn't lie to him.

Squeezing his little hand softly she said. " **Yes, I am but-** " Mai knew what to say but how was a different story. " **Someone once told me that losing people was never the end. That one day we will all see each other again.** " Mai knew it wasn't the best explanation and the confused look on Kai's face told she needed to continue. Mai thought for a moment, waiting for the right words to come to her. " **I believe that we will see each other again Kai but it may not be as quickly as we might like. Sometimes we just need to wait for a really long time.** "

" **But we will see each other again?** " Kai asked hopefully. Mai smiled sadly at him. It was hard to answer him. " **I hope so Kai.** " Mai took a deep breath. She needed to change the conversation now. " **Come on. We should probably get back.** " Standing up with Kai's hand still wrapped within her own, Mai guided him out of the restroom and back to the table. As she approached, she could see a few pair of eyes watching them return. The most of the table was in conversation regarding something interesting by the looks of Madoka and Martin's faces. However, Luella and Naru watched as Mai returned with Kai. As they got closer, Kai pulled away and quickly shuffled off to his seat on the other side while Mai pulled her seat out.

Mai could feel as Naru watched her. She looked over at him and it was as if his eyes were asking if she was okay. She nodded and took her seat. Mai tuned into the conversation the best she could and silently prayed no one would bring up her recent departure. It was the last thing she wanted was to try to explain what had happened. As the evening passed by and the plates slowly emptied, the group decided to part for the night.

The Davises were planning on returning to Cambridge that night and Lin convinced Madoka to go with them. Lin promised to return Mai and Masako to their hotel and would then would drive back through the night. They headed outside and gathered around the vehicles.

" **Well ladies, it has been a pleasure, truly.** " Martin professed. " **I do hope that we will meet again in the near future.** " He reached his hand out to shake both of their hands. After that Madoka came up behind them and hugged them both, whispering her goodbye to each of them. Then came Luella. " **I am glad that we had a chance to get to know each other. If either of you are ever in the area please, don't hesitate to stop by.** " Masako nodded and Luella enveloped her a warm hug, which Masako returned. Then Luella turned to Mai. " **Can I steal you for a moment?** "

Mai glanced over to Masako and Masako only shrugged her shoulder. Nodding to Luella, the two women stepped away from the group. " **You are probably wondering why I asked you over here.** " Luella stated.

" **A little.** " Mai admitted. Luella smiled at her. " **Mai. I want to thank you.** "

" **I didn't do anything.** " Mai confessed. There was nothing that Luella could possible want to thank her for as far as she could remember. However, Luella thought differently. " **But there is. Kai. When he came to us two years ago Kai hardly ever spoke a word, and when he did it was only to Noll. These past two years Kai has slowly opened up more and more but, well. I have to be honest, I never thought I would see Kai act the way he does around you.** " Luella had a look of sadness in her eyes.

" **Mrs. Davis-** "

" **Luella, please. And I know what you might say Mai but when Kai is with you it is the closest to a normal boy I have ever seen him act. He talks, he smiles, he reaches out and lets you touch him. I can barely get within a few inches of him without him flinching most days. Mai, thank you. While it was only a moment, I am grateful for the few moments you gave us. It gives me hope that one day he will leave that shell of his behind.** " Mai could see the tears swelling in the corner of her eyes and without any thought pulled the older woman into a hug. She didn't know what to say. Everything Luella had said about Kai had come as a shock to her. Mai had guessed that Kai was reserved but she didn't realize how reserved he truly was.

Finally pulling away from Luella, Mai said. " **Mrs.- Luella, I wish I could help him more...** "

" **I know.** " Luella replied smiling. " **I mean it. If you ever find yourself in England please don't be a stranger. I don't doubt that both of my boys would be happy to see you again.** "

At the mention of her boys, Mai's eyes flickered over to the tall dark haired, blue eyed man speaking with Masako and to the child beside him. Her heart ached just a little at the sight of them. Then realizing her train of thought Mai turned her eyes away, pursing her lips. She told Naru that she was over them and she would be. She wouldn't travel down that road again.

" **We should probably head back.** " Luella whispered. Mai nodded and together they returned. Naru glanced over, his eyes locking with Mai's. Mai immediately looked away from him but approached him nonetheless.

"Mai." Naru uttered.

"Naru." Mai replied. Naru reached his hand out and for a second Mai stared at it.

"Your suppose to take it." He teased. Mai face fell. "I know that." She grumbled as she quickly took his hand. Naru smirked at her. Then, as their hands dropped Naru pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He stated. Mai looked down at the small piece of paper. She took it from him and looked it over.

 _Dr. Oliver Davis_

 _Professor of Physics at Kings College at Cambridge_

 _Office Phone: XXX-XXX-XXX Ext.: XXXX_

 _Email: odavis_

"My cell is on the back incase you need to get a hold of me." He muttered. Mai didn't know what to say but yet there was only one thing she could say. "Thank you, Naru." She whispered back.

" **Are you speaking Japanese?** " Kai asked. Mai looked down at him and nodded. " **Yep.** " Mai crouched down in front of him. " **And it seems that it is time for us to say goodbye now.** " She put her best smile on but in reality she was going to miss him dearly.

Kai nodded slowly. Mai once again reached out to grab his hand but before she could his arms were wrapped around her neck. " **But not forever, right?** " The words pained her to hear. She wrapped his arms around his little body.

" **Yeah, not forever.** " She whispered into his little ear.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Mai finally pulled away. She gave his hair a little shake before standing up. It was time to head back. Lin got into the front seat with Masako beside him and Mai in the back. They ride back was silent and Mai was grateful for it. By the time they got back it was late. They said their goodbyes to Lin and headed in to prepare for tomorrow.

The night passed quickly and the morning did just the same. Before they knew it they were on a plane heading for Tokyo. The flight seemed endless and it wasn't until dark before the plane finally landed down on the runway. Mai looked out to the city and she honestly thought she would have been happier to be back. Even when Bou-san and Ayako appeared into view, ready to bring them back to their apartments. Mai thought she should have been happier. Instead, as the darkness began to break and the sun peeked out from under the horizon, Mai sat in front of the window of her apartment thinking about these past few days and the two men that had filled it.

* * *

 _ **(Monday night)**_

 _The sound echoed throughout the hallways. Rie could feel as the hair began to rise on the back of neck. "Haku?" She called out. The footsteps grew louder. It was getting closer. Her stomach plummeted. "Haku?" She called a little louder._

 _Bam!_

 _Fear coursed through her veins. Coldness seeped into her skin. She didn't plan to face this alone but there was no other choice. It was coming._

Mai ran her fingers through her loose brown strands. She had been at it for hours, writing up chapter after chapter. Glancing at the clock, she realized the time. "Eleven thirty pm, already? Geez." Mai still had to get up in the morning to go to the church. She wondered if the kids would be excited to have her back. "Hmmm. I should at least try to go to bed." Mai whined out. She saved her work and shut down her laptop. Her eyes glanced to the photo with the two small boys.

 _Goodnight you two._

Pulling herself up, she walked over to her closet. She changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top. The night was cool and Mai liked it when her apartment was on the colder side. It meant that she could snuggle deeper into her covers.

Slipping into bed, Mai laid there and tried to empty her mind, waiting for the darkness to take over. The sound of muffled car and hushed voices could be heard through her thin walls and before she realized it her mind went blank.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Dread stilled her lungs. Ice ran through her blood. The footsteps rang in her ears. Mai could only she darkness. Twisting and turning she couldn't see anything. The steps were drawing closer. One after the other. _Please no. It can't be. Please stop._ Mai wanted to cover her ears and drown out the sound within the darkness but suddenly she couldn't move. Panic seized her mind. She tried to move anything but nothing would give. Suddenly in the distance she saw a figure. A dark haired figure dressed in black. _No!_ His back was turn but she knew him. _Gene…_ She tried to call out but no sound came out and it was then that she realized the footsteps had stopped.

Her heart pounded against her chest. There was new sound and a heat followed behind it. _Fire._ Mai didn't know why she knew that but she did. She tried to struggle against her invisible bonds but it wouldn't give. The heat of the invisible flame grew stronger. Wrapping around her body like a blanket. A scream swelled in her throat but it couldn't escape. The heat became scalding, raging against her skin. Slowly burning her flesh onto her bones. _Stop._

 _Please!_

 _Make it stop!_

 _Make it STOP!_

Mai jolted up in her bed. Sweat dripping down her face. Her body flush from the heat of her dream. Mai tried to bring her breathing back under control but she so badly wanted to scream. She glanced over to the clock on the wall. _1:37 am._ It couldn't wait. Mai needed to tell someone. Swinging her herself out of bed, Mai walked over to the small table in the middle to grab her phone. She flipped it open and found the number to the first person she could think of. Mai lifted the phone to her ear and listened as it rang over and over until she heard a click.

"Masako?" Mai breathing still wasn't under control.

"Mai! What's wrong?!" The worry in her voice was evident.

"It happened." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Masako I had dream. I saw Gene."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back with the next installment of Trusting Intuition. I do apologize for the late update. With the wedding and some other personal issues that came up, time for writing has been a bit minimal. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always review to let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for all the love and support you guys give. It has been a pleasure writing this and I look forward to where this story will go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Ghost Hunt, just the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

"So, wait? Was Gene there or not?" Monk questioned.

Mai groaned. "I don't know. I mean he was standing there but his back was to me and he didn't say anything. He was just there…" Mai trailed off. The image of Gene standing there flashed through Mai's mind. She could still remember the heat of the invisible flame as if it was still caressing her skin. And those footsteps haunted the back of her mind. Mai shivered. If there was anything she was positive about it was that it had been one of those dreams.

"I don't mean to bombard you with all the questions Mai but let's be real here for a second. You haven't had one of those dreams in over seven years. Not since Gene's body had been found. Countless cases with us and plenty of experiences with ghosts but no dreams." Monk ran his fingers through his hair. "Then after going to London for only a few days, you come home and have a dream. Mai, I hate to be the suspicious one around here but don't you find it a little strange?" Monk said. He sat across from her, his elbows resting on her small table.

"Everything about it is strange Monk!" Mai replied.

"Are you even sure it was that kind of dream?" Ayako asked. Mai glanced over to the red haired woman standing in her kitchen heating up some water for tea. Mai knew she was only concerned but the question still annoyed her. "Yes." She replied firmly.

"But what does it mean? Fire, footsteps, Gene? None of us have taken any cases. Maybe a future case." John pondered. Yasu was standing beside him against the wall quietly thinking. Mai glanced to each of her friends. After she had contacted Masako, Masako had called everyone else. She didn't want to waste any time and neither did anyone else. Ayako and Monk were the first to arrive. Monk had immediately swept Mai up in a hug the moment the door had opened. Soon after Yasu came followed by Masako and John. Because of past events, Mai knew they took moments like this very seriously. She wished she had an answer for them but truthful she just wanted to put this all behind her.

The room had been silent for a few moments. Up until now Masako had remained pretty quiet. She had listened to Mai recount her dream over the phone earlier and then warned her not to return to sleep before hanging up. Mai looked over to her best friend. Masako had the most relatable experience when it came to psychic powers and hoped that she might have some kind of answer for her. However, Masako seemed to be in deep thought. So Mai just gave up. She dropped her head down onto the table. _It's three in the morning. I have only gotten two hours of sleep and in a few hours I have to work with children. Why couldn't this have waited until the weekend!_

"Mai, I think you need to call Naru."

Mai snapped her head up to Masako. Their eyes locked. The look in Masako's eye screamed of dead certainty but Mai didn't understand. "What!?" Mai cried out. She didn't understand why Naru even mattered. It had nothing to do with him. However, Masako thought differently. "Mai, before we left Martin mentioned a case they were about to take. It was at a theater."

"I remember but-" Mai tried to say but Masako interrupted. "The case involved a fire Mai." She paused, letting the information sink in. "Mai. I know this seems crazy but just consider this. If you really saw Gene, then that means he didn't move on after Naru found his body. Our theory to why your dreams stopped was wrong." Her gaze dropped to the floor as she thought about her next words. "You had a connection with Gene Mai. Maybe when Naru took him away the connection was severed or maybe it had just weakened but our trip to London. What if the connection you two had reformed and he is guiding you again. Mai, I will say it a thousand times. You need to call Naru." Masako brought her gaze back up and with it exposed all the concern she felt. Mai didn't want to admit but Masako may be right.

"I agree with Masako and not because I think you should see Naru again either." Yasu interjected. Mai looked to the others and the answer was still the same. They believed Mai needed to call him. Mai sighed. There was no other choice it seemed. Getting up Mai walked over to the kitchen counter. The kettle began to seethe as the water boiled inside it. Ayako pulled it off and began to pour cups for everyone. Mai stepped around so not to disturb her work and grabbed her phone off the counter along with the small business card that lay next to it. Mai then returned to the table as Ayako began handing out cups. Mai flipped the card over to the cell number on the back and thought for a moment _. London is eight hours behind us…so it would be seven pm there. He should be home, so it should be okay_. She quickly punched the number in. Three rings before Mai heard the click of the other line.

" **Professor Oliver Davis.** "

Mai held silent for a moment. The words were just on the tip of her tongue but she struggled to get it past that point. " **Hello?** " Naru called out. Mai could the confusion in his voice, so before he hung up she forced the words right out. "Hello Naru."

The line went silent.

Mai waited for his reply. Suddenly calling him seemed like a bad idea. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have cal-" Mai blurted out. However, Naru stopped her. "Mai, you wouldn't have called if there wasn't a reason." He stated bluntly.

 _Well he is right._ Mai thought.

"Mai." He growled lowly when she didn't answer right away. Mai flinched. "I…had one of those dreams again, and Masako thinks it might be related to your case." Mai admitted it finally, but she hesitated. Half of her wanted to tell him but the other half worried what it might do to him. She debated for a second longer and decided to go with her gut instinct. "Gene was there."

At first Naru didn't say anything. Moments passed and Mai waited for something, anything from him. "Naru?" She cautioned. On the other side of the line Mai could hear him sigh. "Tell me everything." He said. Mai recounted the dream once again for him. Not once did he interrupt while she spoke. Naru just listened and waited for her to finish. When she finally did finish he had only one thing to say. "How fast can you return to England?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _ **(Thursday Afternoon)**_

Naru had meant it when he said that he wanted her back in England as quickly as possible. All he wanted from Mai was the earliest she could leave and then made all the arrangements himself. Within a few hours Mai had all the information for her flight and by Wednesday afternoon she was on a flight to Cambridge, UK. Thankfully, she had good friends who helped cover her abrupt departure and a boss who is very understanding. So, now instead being in Tokyo in her apartment working on her newest book, she was walking through the airport terminal.

Mai followed the signs to the exit. She didn't know who waited for her at the end, only that someone was. _Please not Naru. Please not Naru._ Mai wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet. The plane was awful enough. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, the dream kept coming back, haunting her every waking moment. And deep down she knew that soon enough it would joy all the other nightmares.

Up ahead, Mai could see the escalators down to the ground level and the finally the exit. Mai pushed forward through the light crowd of people and stepped onto to it. She only had the small carry on and her laptop bag with her so there was no need to go to baggage claim. As she descended down, Mai kept an eye out for a familiar face and quite frankly it wasn't hard to spot him. Lin Koujo. The one person who might be even worse that Naru right now.

Lin was standing dead center in front of the escalators looking straight up at her. His face was as stoic as ever and Mai hoped that might be a good thing. However, as she stepped off the escalator, Lin walked right over to her, and like a gentleman took her small luggage without saying a word _. Oh no._ Mai thought. Lin didn't say a single word to her as he lead her to the car outside. Mai was almost hesitant to get into the car now, fearing what might be waiting for her inside. However, she also did not have a choice either. So slowly she got in and once Lin and settled into the driver's seat, they were off.

The car was silent. Very, very silent. Mai kept her gaze towards the passing scene, pretending to enjoy the local area but her mind was on the man beside her. _Would he go first or will I have too? What should I say? What will he say? Uuuuhhhh!_ She groaned to herself. As he drove Lin remained very quiet. He kept his gaze forward and hands on the wheel. Mai so badly wanted him to say something. Silence, as she discovered very quickly, was a lot worse than having him scolded her or something. She would have preferred anything at this point. Finally it was becoming too much and she couldn't take the silence anymore. "I am sorry that you had to come and get me. I'm sure that must have disturbed your day quite a bit."

"Not really. I had some free time." Lin replied.

"But still. I am sure that you probably had better things to do than this." Mai countered. It wasn't the best conversation but it was something.

"Mai, I asked to pick you up." Lin stated bluntly. Mai snapped her head towards him. "Oh." Was her only response. Once again they fell into silence. Mai turned back to the window. Lin wasn't happy and Mai knew their was nothing she could do. Suddenly the car slowed and Lin pulled the vehicle off to the side of the road. Mai perked up. "Is this it?" She glanced over the structures on the side of the street, trying to guess which house it was.

"No, we still have another twenty minutes to Luella and Martin's place." Lin said as he put the car into park. Mai flinched but didn't turn to face him. "Mai." He called out. Mai bowed her head down as she turned towards him. "I heard what you said to Masako in the car. Don't think the meaning went unnoticed by either Madoka or I. And that little incident in the restaurant. Masako tried to cover for you but Naru was the reason no one asked when you returned. But now I think you need to come clean. Don't you?"

Mai knew that deep down she always knew that the probably suspected something. As Naru once said, she tends to wear her emotions quite clearly on her face and keeping secrets had never been her forte. Mai sighed. "It's not what you think."

"I think you lied." Lin countered.

"Not about the dreams I didn't. After you found Gene's body, I stopped having dreams altogether. This…this hasn't happened in a long time. Lin I swear that I am telling you the truth." Mai declared. Lin studied her face for a moment. "But you did lie about other things?"

"I would call it omitting the truth." Mai muttered.

"Mai." He warned quietly. Mai flinched again.

"How much does he know?" Mai asked. She didn't want to say his name and lucky for her she didn't have too. Lin knew who she was talking about. "Only what he suspects on his own." Lin quietly stated. Mai nodded. There was no other way around it, she was going to have to give him something. "Lin, yes, my powers didn't exactly go away like I stated before but I promise, everything is fine. I just don't like talking about it." Mai claimed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it doesn't just happen on cases anymore." Mai snapped. His eyes reeled in shock. "You became more sensitive." Lin uttered.

"It comes and it goes. Almost like waves. Some days are good and some days can be really bad." Mai admitted softly. Lin looked forward. "And the restaurant?"

"I don't know what happened exactly. Suddenly there was this voice in head and because of it I got sick." Mai looked down to hands. She wondered what might be going through Lin's mind right now.

"What was it saying?" He asked.

"The same thing you just said to me. How I am a liar."

"So even spirits are trying to keep you truthful." Lin chuckled. Mai snapped her head up. "Did you just make a joke?!" She questioned. Lin raised an eye brow at her. Mai smiled at the man when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "You aren't going to tell him are you?" Lin gave her a suspicious look. "I won't but I do think you should tell him soon." Mai nodded. "I know probably should but...he has enough to deal with all on his own. The last thing he needs is to worry about me."

"He is always worried about you." He muttered softly. Mai wasn't even sure if she had heard him right. She was going to ask him what he had said when suddenly he spoke again. "Mai, I want you to promise me that no matter what it is, whether you are here or in Japan, if something happens with your abilities that you will come to me."

Mai gazed up to the older Chinese man. She could hear in the sincerity in his voice and it touched her deeply. Mai smiled softly up to him and nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good. Now." Lin put the car back into to drive and pulled back out into traffic. He drove for a little bit before the words slipped out. "It is good to see you again Mai." He whispered. Mai's smiled only widen. "It is good to see you as well Lin-san."

"Luella is ecstatic to have you back. When Noll told her that you would be returning to England, she insisted that you would be staying with them. Since then she has been preparing for your arrival." Lin commented. Mai chuckled at the thought. "Though I didn't think it would be so soon, I can't wait to see her or anyone else for that matter."

"Even Naru?" Lin rained an eyebrow at her. Mai blushed. "Yes even Naru." She admitted. "But as a friend."

"I wasn't implying anything." Lin mused silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so excited to have this chapter for everyone. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. And again, THANK YOU for the support you guys have shown me while writing this. It truly means a lot! As always, please review and let me know what you guys think. I know I am not the most regular updater but I want to try to make the best chapters possible for everyone. So please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just my OC and the plot line.**

* * *

" **Mai it is so good to see you!** " Luella cried out as the door swung open. Her hands were opened wide, welcoming Mai into a warm embrace. " **Though unexpected, it is wonderful to have you back. When Noll told me that you would be coming, I just insisted that you be staying here with us.** " She pulled away and looked deeply into Mai's eyes with a mischievous look in her eye. " **Give us some more time to talk.** " She whispered softly. Mai smiled at the silver haired woman.

" **Luella, why don't we let the two of them in?** " Martin said from just behind the ornate dark oak door. Luella glanced back to her husband dismissingly and before coyly smiling at two guests standing in the doorway of an old brick row house. Ivy had long made itself at home on the front the building, climbing up past the second floor windows. Mai had to admit there was a kind of charm to the building. As Luella stepped to the side and ushered them in, she asked Lin if he could take Mai's small bag upstairs to the guest room. He nodded before taking the bags up the wooden stairs and Luella enthusiastically guided Mai to the kitchen.

" **Noll and Madoka will be coming here after Noll's last class.** " She glanced to the vintage clock on the white wall of the small enclosed kitchen. " **Which will be in an hour or so. So how about a cup of tea?** " She asked. Martin pulled a dark, tall chair out for her at the high top mosaic table sitting in the corner in front of the small window that overlooked the backyard. Luella offered her a few choices and Mai chose to have a nice cup of chamomile tea. Luella set off to work, setting a steal kettle on the old style gas oven. " **How was flight, Mai?** "

" **Pleasant. I had one layover in Dubai for about an hour but other than that it was quite nice.** " Mai explained. Luella nodded her head. " **Good, good.** " she mumbled. Mai glanced to Martin who had taken the sit just across from her. He smiled brightly, the wrinkles in his face bending around the corner of his sweet smile. Mai smiled back but said nothing further. The room fell into an awkward silence. Cups were drawn out from the cupboard and onto their respective tea plates. Mai watched her prepared the three cups as the water began to boil on the oven. Each cup got a different kind of tea bag and different amounts of sugar. Mai liked hers with only a dash, just enough to sweeten a bit. Then finally the kettle came to a whistle and Luella poured the steaming water into the cups, just barely below the rim of the cup. Mai jumped to her feet. It was pure instinct to want to help. " **Here let me.** " Mai offered to bring the two of the cups to the table.

" **Oh no dear, you don't have to-** " Luella tried to refuse but Mai beat her to it and grabbed two of the cups. " **These two?** " She asked just to make sure. Luella nodded but was not happy that her guest was getting up to help her.

Mai walked the two cups over to the high table and placed the one in front of Martin before returning to her seat across the way. Martin thanked her with a nod.

" **So. Noll told us that you may have had a psychic dream related to our newest case.** " Luella hinted quietly as she came over to the table and took a seat between Mai and Martin. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a quick sip. " **We don't have to go into any detail until Noll and Madoka get here but there is one question I would like to ask, if I may?** " Mai was surprised it was only one question. She was almost positive that Martin would have had a thousand questions for her concerning the dream. Even as they had waited for their tea Mai could see the questions brimming inside him.

Mai nodded. " **Of course.** " From the other side of the kitchen at that moment, Lin appeared in the doorway. Luella and Martin hadn't noticed his arrival and he seemed to want it that way for he leaned against the doorframe and waited. Mai deduced that he must have heard Luella.

" **When Noll told me the reason for your swift return to England, he let it slip that there might be a reason for concern.** " Luella spoke hesitantly. Mai looked at the more in confusion. _Concern?_ She thought to herself. " **Well slip maybe not be the right word but a mother has her instincts and well, then I remember what Madoka said about you having these kinds of psychic dreams and then what you said about you powers and how they waned over the years and I guess I just want to make sure that you are okay.** " Luella concluded her short ramble. Mai stared at the women. The concern Luella felt for her was overwhelmingly sweet. Mai looked down to the cup of tea in front of her, slowly rotating in her hands. She could feel Lin's gaze on her, wanting to hear the answer himself.

" **I will be. Maybe not right away but soon.** " Mai spoke truthfully from depths of her heart. She wanted to lie and tell her that everything was fine but as Lin's gaze bared down on her, she found that she couldn't do it. Luella reached out and grasped her hand. Mai looked over to her, seeing the sad yet warm smile on her face.

" **Sometimes as paranormal investigators, we forget the toll that psychic abilities take on their users.** " She stated softly. Mai returned a smile to the older woman. Luella went to look at Martin when she finally noticed Lin. " **Lin how long have you been standing there?! Oh, it doesn't matter. Would you like a cup of tea?** " Luella immediately got to her feet and began to pull a cup out for him before he even had a chance to refuse.

" **Yes please. Green if you have it.** " He replied. Luella nodded and then gestured for him to take a seat at the table. " **I'll have it for you in a minute.** " Luella called out.

Lin walked over to the table, sitting opposite of Luella's seat. His gaze locked onto Mai's. He knew she was telling the truth. It was written all over her face and all he could give her was a comforting smile. He thought back to the Urado case, hearing Mai's scream piercing the silence of the night, something that would have even jolted the dead awake. Lin remembered the way her body trembled, how she seemed to cower inside herself as she spoke. He hated to admitted it but there wasn't much he could ever do for her. E.S.P. was never his specialty. Even when he was training Naru, Gene never required his help. If anything Gene was the one to help him understand the bond between them. So, for now, all he could do was offer a comforting smile.

Luella returned quickly with his cup of tea. Lin politely thanked her as she returned to her seat. Quickly she broke the silence with a question about Lin's trip to the airport and if he had any troubles. Mai listened intently to the conversation losing herself in the mundane moment of normalcy. Back and forth they talked and once in while she joined the conversation. It was the most normal she has felt in England. Slowly the conversation turned and twisted to other topics, and before anyone knew it a hour had long passed. Though, no one even knew until the front opened and a voiced called in cheerfully.

" **We're here!** " Madoka sung out happily. Luella responded almost immediately. " **We're in here dears.** " She called out. Mai could hear the footsteps shuffling in and the faint sound of the wooden door closing at the end of the hallway. Everyone perked up and looked towards the kitchen door, waiting for the two new arrivals to come in. Madoka was the first to enter, beaming brightly with smiles.

"Mai!" She cried out the moment she saw her. Excited to see her, she practically jogged over to her with her arms stretched out. Mai barely made it out the chair before the woman and enveloped her in a strong embrace. "Ohhh, it is good to see you! How are you doing? Naru told me everything, not that he had a choice. But still-"

" **Madoka, don't suffocate her.** " Naru bluntly stated from the enter way. His deep voice had a hint of amusement at its edge that matched the amused smirked that graced his lips. From over Madoka's shoulder, Mai's eyes locked with his for just a second before Madoka suddenly let go, breaking their gaze.

" **I am not suffocating her you brat. Now, get over here and say hello to her yourself.** " She demanded quite fiercely. Out of the corner of her eye, Mai could see Lin and Martin's failing attempts to withhold their smiles, trying to spare Naru's pride. Luella, on the other hand, wasn't evening trying. She chuckled lightly at Madoka's antics. Madoka was of the few people that wasn't afraid to be straight with Naru, something that Mai imagined had been a big help while he was growing up.

Naru grimace at Madoka's comment. Mai could see that he didn't like that Madoka still treated him like a child but it seems that he also wasn't going to put up a fight. Pushing of the edge, Naru walked over to women, still wearing the grimace on his face as he passed by Madoka. Stepping around the women, he came up to a stop in front of Mai.

" **Mai.** " He nodded.

" **Naru.** " Mai replied mockingly. He rolled his eyes.

" **Did you have a good flight?** " He asked. Mai nodded. " **It went well. Nothing to complain about.** " Mai shuffled in place awkwardly. The pause was unusually awkward. " **So, long time no see.** " Mai didn't know what to say but she would rather blurt out something than for it to remain silent. It was hard because she hadn't exactly planned on seeing him so quickly again but here she was standing in front of him, trying to make random small talk. She glanced around unsure of where to look when she suddenly realized something. " **Kai isn't here with you.** "

" **No. I thought it best for him to stay home.** " He said casually.

" **Probably for the best. He is well though?** "

" **Yes.** "

" **Good.** "

" **Mai.** " He called her name again but there was a seriousness about it that caught her attention. Mai looked into those deep intelligent eyes, confused by the sudden change. " **Yes?** " She replied. He nodded to the doorway. Mai understood. It was time. " **You ready?** "

Mai knew what he was asking. The conversation could only be diverted for so long before they needed to discuss the reason for her being here. The dream. The thing that had been haunting her every minute of each day since she had awaken from it. Mai nodded. " **Yeah.** " _Might as well get it over with._ And without a single word Naru turned and headed out of the kitchen. Mai knew from previous experience that he wasn't going to invite her. If she wanted to know where he was going she going to have to follow him, and that was exactly what she did.

Madoka and Luella looked at the pair in utter disbelief. " **Oliver Davis. If that is what you call a hello, you are solely mistaken….** " Madoka shouted after them but Mai didn't hear the rest of what she said because Naru he lead her into what she could guess was a sitting room. He held the door like a gentleman for her but immediately closed after her entry, cutting off all sound of the raging red head in the kitchen. Mai glanced at the man from the corner of her eye as she pretended to be interested in the bookcases lining the wall. Still standing at the door, his right hand had found its way to the bridge of his nose, pinching it ever so slightly. The corner of her lips twitched. This was the second time she had seen Naru like this.

"She cares about you." Mai cooed.

"She is a pain in the ass."

"But you would do anything for her." Mai fired back. She was right and Naru knew it. However, he would never admit it and Mai didn't expect him too. She accepted that part of him a long time ago. "So, where would you like to start?" Mai asked as she looked around the old fashioned room, this time interested in what surrounded them. The book cases were filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. There were also several beautiful pieces of furniture for sitting in the room but most were focused around a single glass coffee table in the middle. But one piece stood out. It was the large ornate desk in the corner of the room. It had stacks of papers piled high on it with files poking out in different angles in each of the stacks. Mai imagined that Martin probably spent many hours sitting there conducting his work. _I wonder if Naru has a room like this?_ Mai wondered for a moment what Naru's home might look like. Was it more traditional like this or did it have a more modern look?

"How about from the beginning. Did anything happen on the way back or when you reached home that was unusually?" Naru asked. He strode over and took a seat in one of chairs around the glass table. He gestured for Mai to join him.

"No, everything was fine. We arrived back safely and went our separate at the airport. Then I spent the next day readjusting my sleep pattern." Mai said as she glided over to the small loveseat. At that moment the door opened and Luella peeked her head in. She looked cautiously at Noll to make sure that she wasn't disturbing anything too much but he didn't bother to even look at her and instead only pulled out a small notebook out of his pocket and began to write down some notes. _Figures_. Mai thought. She wasn't going to let them sit out there so silently she waved them in and one by one they each found a seat around the room with Luella beside Mai on the loveseat.

" **Describe the dream.** " Naru switched back to hi native tongue. Mai knew it was for the sake of Martin so that he could understand what was being said. " **And don't leave anything out.** " There was a subtle caution in his tone.

" **Noll!** " Luella blurted out, shocked by her son's abruptness to his former assistant. However Mai took no offense and placed a hand over Luella's. She had earned and deserved that warning. Naru knew her well. So, mostly listening to his heeding's, Mai began the tale of the dream recounting every detail she could remember, leaving only the part about Gene out. Mai was unsure if she should bring up the subject of seeing Gene in front of his parents. Heck, she didn't even know if they knew about Gene being her spirit guide. So she decided that she could just apologize later when she approached Naru about it.

The group listened patiently as she spoke, the only sound being the scribble of Naru's writing. When she finally finished the tale for the fourth time, Mai glanced around to the reactions of the group. Martin was the first to act. " **As fascinating as that was, however, I must say as a professional the dream was rather….vague. You saw nothing?** " Mai shook her head. " **Just sounds and the burning of the flame.** " Martin pondered for a moment. Then he sighed. " **Believe me, I would love to jump on this as much as any other paranormal researcher but there is no actually evidence that your dream has anything to do with our case.** "

" **But there is also no evidence to say that it doesn't have anything to do with our case either.** " Naru defended rather quickly, his cool gaze resting firmly on his notes.

All eyes turned to the pair rather quickly, bouncing back and forth between the two wondering who would speak first but Mai didn't want them to fight. " **I understand where you coming from Davis-san and I would agree with you. However...** " Mai paused. " **There was something off about this one.** " Naru's gazed snapped to Mai. His eyes were already asking the question before he even uttered a single word. " **When I had these dreams in the past I was usually seeing the reason why the spirit was stuck there, in most cases it was usually their last moment. Sometimes I would see it as a outsider, and sometimes I would experience it for myself but this time was different. I wish I knew how to explain it better but the best I can say is that it felt incomplete. Like there was a kind of disconnect between the dream and me.** "

Everyone absorbed the new information slowly. Mai could see the gears turning in their heads as the digested the idea of an incomplete dream. Martin looked up to Mai. " **Is it possible that you will have the dream again?** " He asked. It was the question that lingered in all of their minds. She could feel it. " **If this dream is truly related to your case then yes I will.** " Mai didn't want to have the dream again but her gut told her that there was a spirit trapped in an eternal cycling of burning.

" **So, how then do we ensure that the next the dream is complete?** " Madoka asked. The playful woman was gone and the investigator speaking to her. " **What helped you to connect to the dreams in the first place?** "

Mai didn't have an answer that she could speak. A sudden weight rested on her, her chest constricted without reason. Mai tried to breath but her chest would only go so far. She felt isolated. Cold. Saying the answer would have consequences. She knew it deep down that once that line was crossed she wouldn't be able to go back. Her mind screamed. Her heart ached. _Gene. My connection was Gene._

" **Gene did.** "

For a second, Mai didn't believe that she heard him correctly. She thought she may have dreamed up the those words. But the look on Luella and Martin's faces told her that she had heard correctly. The shock. The confusion. And then finally. The sorrow. The sorrow hearing that their son hadn't moved on as quickly as they hoped. That for a time he had lingered.

" **Are you sure about that?** " Madoka questioned, uncertain of his words.

 _She didn't know either._

Mai thought for sure she would have known the truth of Mai's dreams. As Naru's old teacher, Mai assumed he would have told her at the very least. However, it seemed he had kept that knowledge to himself and probably told Lin to do the same.

" **He is.** " Mai answered. The feeling of dread still wrapped around her like a constrictor crushing it's prey but there was no point in denying it now. " **He was there in my dream but I don't know why.** " Mai glimpsed over to Luella to see how she was taking it all and by the look on her face she was doing the best she could.

" **Did he say anything?** " There was a kind of desperation in Madoka's voice.

" **No. He was just standing there. He wasn't even facing me. At first I figured he was some kind of mirage.** " Mai replied. The pounding of her heart grew louder. The line was drawing closer.

" **Mirage**?"

" **Well, after the dreams stopped we assumed-I assumed that he had moved on after…** " Mai stopped herself before she said it. The memory of them pulling his body out of the lake flashed through her mind. " **Honestly though, even though I saw him in the dream it doesn't necessarily mean that he is still with us.** " The words flew faster out of her mouth than she could think them and everything in her went still. The room fell quiet but it was as if everything was so clear. Mai couldn't explain it but she just knew. As she turned to the man that changed her world eight and half years ago, Mai knew the question that her heart didn't want the answer to. " **He did move on, right?** " She wanted him to reassure her, to tell her that his other half had moved on to a better place. Away from the darkness and out of the void.

At first he couldn't look at her. He gazed stayed upon the pages in his hand. Mai craved for him to look at her, but it didn't matter because she knew the answer. Deep down the answer rang so clear in her mind and now it all made sense. The reason why she felt so off in England.

 _The restaurant!_

Naru finally faced her gaze. Mai didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or scream at him, but there was only one thing she could say. "Don't bother. I already know." Confusion crossed his face for a moment before the clarity broke through. "You've been keeping quite the secret." His icy gaze tried to pierce through Mai but she was prepared. A smirk creeped onto her face. "It's not like I was the only one here." She bite back. Then standing up she went to leave the room but a hand stopped her. Naru pulled her slightly to face him.

"Where are you going?" He growled lowly. He wasn't happy. A fact that seemed to make Mai feel even better.

"Where do you think?!" Mai stepped in closer, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I am going to have a little chat with your brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to apologize for the wait. You guys have been patiently waiting for this chapter and I really do appreciate that. Life has been a bit hectic between my new job and one of guinea pigs getting really sick (hopefully today we discovered what may be wrong with him but sadly he can't be with his friend, poor piggy!). Between the exhaustion and the worrying, I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out. Hopefully, you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Mai rushed out of the room before Naru or anyone else could stall her any further. Turning back towards the kitchen, she headed for the small half-bath that Luella had pointed out earlier that was just steps away. The door was slightly ajar, revealing the small darkened room. Mai swiftly pushed the door open, allowing herself to slip into the small room, before quickly closing the door behind.

 _There is no going back now._

The thought flashed through her mind. She knew once she left this room there was going to be quite a bit that she was going to have to explain. But for now, Mai pushed the thought away. She needed to focus. Twisting around, she pressed her back against the smooth wood of the door and then slowly she allowed her body to drift down to the floor. There was no need for any light, she wasn't going to be here long anyway. Besides in it's own ironic way, Mai found that the darkness helped her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed away every thought and every feeling, completely emptying her mind. All the tension in her body releasing slowly as she slumped against the wood. There was a kind of peace every time she did this, like everything just disappeared. Masako once asked her what it felt like going to the spiritual plane. Mai didn't even have to think about it because the only answer she could give was that it felt like she was falling asleep.

Mai could feel it as she relaxed against the door, her eyes sliding shut. The edge of unconsciousness, the pull on her mind to drift to the other side. In this moment for most people, they would drift to a deep place within their own mind but it for Mai, it would take her to place that was both mysterious and dangerous. A place that if one wasn't careful they could become as lost as the souls that wandered it. Mai, without any fear, let the pull take her away. Deeper and deeper she went and only a single thought ever rang out.

 _Gene._

The next time she opened her eyes she no longer on the physical plane. The vast darkness of the world around her spread across her view. Only a faint outline of the Davises' home existed here. Mai didn't need to search here, the map had already began to form in her head. Her sixth sense, the invisible sense that could erupt a feeling so strongly within her gut, was within it's own realm. Here it was her most dominate sense. Spreading out from her, whispering in her mind, telling her all of the secrets of this world. However, there was only one secret that interested her in this moment. Mai didn't need to look to see what she was after. She could feel the white energy that laid just behind, standing in the area that she had just left.

Mai lifted herself to her feet. There was no need to rush, she had all the time in the world. She exited the space as if it was still the half-bath, as if the walls weren't see through, and passed through the open archway. Her thoughts drifted to what she might say, what she needed to say. So much had changed in a single moment. A figment of her imagination, of a crush, became a man, a dead man. Secrets unfolded so quickly there had been very little time to process and with an instant she had been abandoned. All of the information, all of her feelings; Mai had to process it all by herself.

Mai could see him clearly now. Even though his back was to her, he was just as she remembered. The same fifteen year old boy that had haunted her dreams all those years ago now stood before her. Each step she took brought her closer to the young man who would never age again and for that reason, every step was slow and hesitant. She wanted to see him but there was a part of her that fought fiercely to wait. But eventually the distance would close, and she would have to face the music.

Mai stepped into the archway of the small reading room but she dared not enter into the space.

Gene was waiting for her with the soft smile she remembered so clearly. His hands hanging relaxed at his side. Neither one spoke. Mai could see the patience in his clear blue eyes. He was going to wait for her to speak first no matter how long it took. They had all the time in the world but still Mai wouldn't enter the space. Anger. Hurt. Confusion. Sadness. All of these feelings swirled inside her like a storm and the longer she looked, the longer she remained silent the more painful the storm became. And finally it became to much. The question slipped out without a single hesitation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was the question that had laid at the heart of the storm.

Gene's eyes widen. "That wasn't exactly the question I was expecting." He replied. Mai knew the question he had been expecting to hear but it could wait until later. She held her firm gaze and rebuked. "But it is the question I want answered."

There was something about the vast plane that brought a sense of stillness. Nothing really moved. There was no air for wind or objects to feel, and the plane changed with perspective. Sometimes it was just darkness or sometimes a single moment of time replaying over and over. It could show you the physical plane as it is now or take you back to a hundred years earlier. For Mai, it was a little different every time she visited and for this particular moment it reflected the situation quite well. Isolating and lonely.

"Seven years." Mai wanted emphasize how long she had waited for an answer to him. "Seven years of wondering why you didn't just tell me who you were. Wondering why you lied to me." Guilt flashed across his face. He knew it had been wrong, Mai could see it in his face. "I know." Gene hesitated, gathering his thoughts together. "But it was for the best if you didn't know."

"That wasn't for you to decide."

"Maybe, maybe not. I just-I assumed that with everything else, springing that I was Naru's dead twin brother may not be a good idea. Especially since he was trying to hide his identity. Besides…" He chuckled to himself. "Psychic powers tend to be handful all on their own, especially when you first start out." Gene gave her a knowing smile.

The memory of her first dream flashed through her mind. "That's dirty, Gene and it's the easy way out." Mai shook her head, failing to force the smile on her face away. Staying angry at him seemed pointless and futile. It just wasn't in her nature. "So why didn't you move on and why reach out now? You could have done it sooner."

"Well to answer the first question, I can't" Gene replied.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean just that. I quite literally can't move now, at least not without Naru." His answer wasn't making any sense and it must have been evident by her face because he explained further. "I didn't understand at first either but at some point it hit me. Naru and I are identical twins. You could say that we are two halves of a whole, which apparently that means I can't move on without him. I have tried, for his sake, but it is as if everything is closed off. The way I see it I am to remain here until Naru finally joins me."

There was a kind of sadness that overcame her. The urge to suddenly wrap her arms him and apologize for anything and everything seemed so strong. Mai hated the idea of him being stuck her waiting for his other half. It wasn't fair.

"Don't Mai." His words broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Don't feel bad, please. It's okay really. I may be stuck here but at least I get to see my younger brother become a father. And if he ever gets around to it, maybe even a husband. However, I do feel bad for the woman who ends up marrying him."

"Gene!" Mai cried out half chuckling. She expected him to retort but instead he ended up chuckling himself. "Anyway, as for the second question, I couldn't do that either Mai. After they found me and returned my body to England, the connection we had shared had somehow been lost. At first I thought Naru would have eventually returned to Japan, so I waited. But when I realized that he wasn't planning too, I did try to find you again but there was nothing. I couldn't find you, that is until you came to England."

Mai pondered what he had said. It made sense. And, it is own way gave her some comfort. Gene didn't just abandoned her. He did want to see her again, he just couldn't do it before. "If distance is really the issue, then it would explain the vagueness of the dream. Speaking of which, I was happier not having those." She added. Gene smirked. "Sorry but I needed you to come back."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Shock settled in first. She at first wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Yet the look on his face said that she did. What she felt next was a highly toxic mixture of confusion and disbelief with just a touch of anger. That answer, no matter how Mai looked at it, wasn't good enough. He may be dead but that doesn't excuse the fact that she had to travel back thousands of miles at the Davises' expense. Or that her little psychic secret was now exposed. _Not that I did a good job of hiding it at the end anyway._ But nevertheless, Mai wasn't going to take it. "What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Mai fired back.

"I can't Mai, at least not yet. It is to soon." Gene held his ground.

" _Gene._ " Mai warned.

"That's not going to work Mai. I'm already dead, so I literally have nothing to lose." He was completely amused by her tactics. "And the idiot scientist doesn't know anything either so it looks like you are just going to have to be patient." She couldn't believe this was happening. Mai groaned. He was just like Naru when it came to reading her. And now he was going to keep her waiting just like his brother. But in the midst of all of it, a thought suddenly and she thought back to something he had said. "Idiot scientist?"

Gene gave her a confused look before suddenly realizing what she was asking. "Naru. It's my nickname for him." Mai shrugged. "I like it. It suits him." She then gave Gene a longing look. "You will tell me soon right?" She hated being kept in the dark. After all the times Naru had done it too her, sometimes almost giving her a heart attack, Mai had developed almost an aversion to it. However, for now, Mai would put up with it. She was going to give him that much.

"I will."

"Good. So…what now?" Mai asked. Gene smirked.

"Now it's your turn." His eyebrow raised just a little. "Astral projecting on command? That's new." Mai grimaced at the question but she wasn't going to hide anything. For all she knew, he could probably tell a whole a lot more being a psychic genius but somehow she felt the need to test out how much he knew. "My abilities may have grown just a little." It wasn't a lie.

"A little Mai? Really?" The disapproving look on his face only confirmed her suspicion.

"Okay a lot." She chuckled. "I don't like telling people. They usually get worried."

"With good reason Mai. Psychic abilities can be dangerous. You could get hurt."

 _Too late._ She didn't have the courage to say the words out loud. She knew all too well how dangerous it could be but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Or anyone for that matter. Mai saw what the worry and fear did to her friends every time she used her powers. They had been thru enough because of her and she didn't want to put any of that on him. "I have been careful." She tried to offer him that much and it was true. She did try to be as careful as she could but her answer did little to comfort him. He gave her a suspicious look. "I promise." She quickly inserted before changing the topic. "Speaking of powers Gene, did you really have to do that? I got sick because of your little trick."

Gene head cocked to the side. His gaze intently looking at her. "What are you taking about?"

"At the restaurant Gene. You were talking to me…" She replied cautiously. Upon seeing him again, Mai had just assumed that the voice had been him.

"Mai, I didn't do that."

"But-" Fear began to creep underneath her skin. "Then who?" The words almost came out as a whisper. Her thoughts began to race thru all the options. "Mai?!" The fear in his voice was as clear as day and it only seemed to make her fear seem more real. "Damn it not again." She muttered to herself. There was only one explanation and she really wished she was wrong.

"How long have you been able to hear voices Mai?" He asked, the urgency in his voice alarmed her.

"Uhh, I didn't until just recently." She groaned. Her powers had extended again. Neither Masako nor Monk were going to be happy when they found out.

"Have your powers been expanding this entire time?"

"Expanding, changing, I can hardly keep track these days." Mai replied and almost instantly regretted it. She could feel the fear and worry radiating off his soul. "Mai, this isn't good. Psychic powers shouldn't be doing that."

"I know, I know. Monk and Masako remind me all the time but it is happening."

Gene thought for a moment, his eyes casted down onto the ground. Mai watched him puzzle over her situation. _This is why I don't tell people._ She reminded herself. Then suddenly Gene glanced back up to her. "You need to tell Naru." His statement stunned her for a moment. Then, quickly recovering she replied. "No."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't always going to be there to save me." Gene's eyes widen just a fraction but he remained silent. "Gene, I can't rely on him anymore. We have very different lives in two very different countries. He isn't always going to be there." Mai spoke from her heart. If there was one thing that these past seven years have taught her, it was exactly that.

"Mai, he can hel-" Gene tried to reason with her but this time it was her turn to stand her ground. "No Gene." She wasn't going to let him finish. "He can't help. Even with his vast wealth of knowledge, he can't help me. Not many people can." She hated to admit it but it was true. There are very few people truly capable of helping her and one of them was standing before her. However, no matter how alone she felt, she knew she needed to do this alone.

"Then at least tell Lin." Mai gave him a questioning look. She wondered why he would suddenly bring the onmyouji into it. "You did promise Mai." He added

 _Of course he heard._

"Fine. I'll tell him. Happy?" Mai bite back playfully. Gene smiled once again, nodding. "Yes."

"Hmph. Speaking of them, I should probably get back before one of them decides to start worrying." Mai didn't want to think about the future interrogation she was going to receive. "Will you show me the dream again?" She asked him. The least she could do was provide them with some better answers than with what she arrived with. He nodded. "But not here. I won't risk drawing in any unwanted entities."

"I'll let them know." Mai turned away from him. She knew it was time to go back and her feet acted without command. "See you in my dreams Gene." Mai called back and like that she left, following her path back to where she had first arrived. Stepping into the small outline of a room, Mai took her place against what would have been the door. Closing her eyes, she followed the same routine as before. She allowed her body to relax, emptying her mind and eventually following the pull back to her body, and before she knew it she had returned to the dark little room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here ya go!** **Chapter 12. Wow this is a long one but we finally getting to the good stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, let me know what you guys think. I have a lot of ideas for this story so I hope you guys are interested in a long haul. Thanks for all the love and support!**

 **EDIT: Sorry about that I did copy this twice, my bad lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just the OCs and the plot line.**

* * *

"Might as well get this over with." But even so, Mai still remained slumped against the door. It seemed like almost too much effort to even pull herself up, yet eventually she would have too. Sighing, she told herself again that she needed to get up but this time actually following through.

 _He is there._

The thought flashed through her mind. Mai peeked over her shoulder as if she could see through it. She could feel him through the door, waiting patiently against the opposite wall. The image of him deep in thought sprung to mind. Turning quietly, Mai grasped the door handle lightly and as carefully as she could, opened quietly so not to disturb him. As the light pooled in and the hallway came into view, the image that seemed so clear in her mind now greeted her. Naru was just as Mai had imagined.

She only had a moment to take in the view before Naru lifted his gaze, locking it with her own. It felt as if so much had passed between them but no words were spoken. Those deep blue eyes, so much older and wiser than what they once were, studied and for a moment Mai swears she saw a flicker of something inside them. However, before she could even be sure his eyes flickered back to their cold, distance gaze. Something Mai had grown accustom to while working for him. That or the look of annoyance. Seven and half years ago Mai would have sworn that those were the only two emotions Naru even knew. Everything else was just acting.

"So, idiot scientist?" Mai spoke first and decided to take the opportunity to taunt him. She raised a eyebrow out of humor and it was met with the other familiar look of annoyance. Though his face didn't outwardly show it, Mai could see the change in his eyes and it sent a small giggle through her.

"Knock it off." He warned.

"Why? I like it. It suits you." Mai replied. Suddenly being able to talk to Gene again had its advantages and she was enjoying this new upper hand she had over him. The smile she wore was pretty much permeant now.

"We have more important things to discuss."

"Another reason to enjoy this moment even more."

"Mai." There was something final about the way he said her name. Her turn was over and now the ball was in his court. "Since when could you control your astral projection?" The question was abrupt and blunt. He wasn't going to flirt around the topic. No, Naru preferred to get straight to it. So, Mai took a moment to collect herself before answering.

"It's been a few years now. Maybe two years after you left-I don't know. It was a long time ago." She spoke as casually as she could, like the entire process had been a natural progression of her powers. Something that it had not been even in the slightest. "It isn't a big deal, really Naru."

"How quickly did they fluctuate?" He asked, completely ignoring her previous comment. Mai grimaced. He was in full blown interrogation mode now and he wasn't going to be talked out of it now.

"Ahh, not to quickly. It was more like a short burst and then a steady change after that."

" _Steady change?_ " There a mild alarm in his voice. "You mean your powers are still growing?!"

 _Damn it!_ Mai couldn't believe that she had made that mistake. Especially after telling Gene that she wanted to keep him out of it. "Not exactly."

"Enough with the games Mai!" He snapped. "I want a straight answer from you."

"No."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Her answer had been so sudden, so sure. It had completely caught him off guard. He stared at the woman before him, this much stronger woman, and wondered what she was hiding from him and why she was trying to hide it so fiercely. When he looked into her eyes he didn't the pain of a fresh wound but rather a scar that she seemed to guard with extra care. _I will find out, no matter what._ He promised himself that he would. "Why?"

"Because I don't have too, **Oliver**." There was an iciness to her voice as she spoke his name. Her voice became low and hushed. Mai too wasn't going to keep playing the game because she knew if she played this long enough she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. She told him how it was going to be and that was final. "I am here for your case, so as far as I am concern, this-" Mai waved her hand between them. "is just a consultation. Nothing more. I am getting sick and tired of these questions. If I wanted to answer them, then I would have done so by now. So lets make something very clear." Taking a step closer towards him, Mai leaned in towards him. "What I can do and how I do it is none of your concern. I will not answer any of _your_ questions. And. When its time, no matter what, I am going to do my job and you will not get in my way. Am I clear?"

Naru was too stunned to answer, not that he was going to show it on his face. However, he did nod to signal his agreement. Clearly Mai was not going to reasoned with.

"Good." She relaxed and backed away. "As for the dream, Gene says that I will see again but not here. He doesn't want to risk drawing in any unwanted spirits." Mai waited for Naru to say something but he remained motionless. Then, without any warning he turned and left her behind. Mai watched as he returned to the small room where the others waited and she hated herself more and more with each step he took. She knew she went too far but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't let him in, so, without question, Mai was a woman with few options and suddenly she couldn't tell if she had made the right one.

* * *

 _ **(Friday Early Afternoon)**_

When Mai had returned she had informed everyone of what Gene had expressed to her about the dream. The discussion after that was very short lived. Nothing could be done until Mai had a dream again, which according to Gene would not happen at the house, so as planned they would be heading out tomorrow afternoon to spend the weekend at the Clairsborough Theatre.

Madoka wanted to go over the details further with Mai but Luella insisted that she save it for tomorrow. Her exact words being that _'there would be enough time on the drive there'_. And then offered everyone to stay for dinner. Naru was the first to decline with reasoning that he needed to return home to Kai. Mai, however, thought differently than that. She guessed that the others had heard their heated words earlier but upon returning to the room just shortly after Naru, no one had brought it up. Actually, everyone remained quite silent and Naru avoided her like the plague. Even as he left for the evening, he only offered a short nod for goodbye in her direction. If anything, Naru was now official avoiding her which Mai suspected would last well into the weekend.

Lin and Madoka left shortly after him, much to Luella's disappointment. However, the dinner she made had been outstanding and was followed by a evening of small talk and tea between the three of them. Then before they even knew it, it had come time to turn in for the night.

Morning came quickly and flew by just as fast. The next thing she knew, she was being ushered into a large dark van with Lin and was now on her way to the outskirts of London. Madoka and Martin were called into a last minute meeting and Naru decided to stay behind with them, so they decided to have Lin and Mai go on ahead of them to begin setting up. Mai figured that Madoka will just fill her in later about the case. As for Luella, she stayed behind to wait for Martin, Madoka, and Naru. They had been on the road for over thirty minutes now and Mai watched silently the scenery passed, enjoying the sight of the English countryside. She had gone out once or twice to the country in Japan but it felt so different here. It was exciting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lin asked calmly. The car up until this point had been silent, Lin preferring it that way. Mai snapped her gaze away from the passing scenery. A light blush colored her cheeks. She felt like a child being caught doing something strange and she quickly tried to hide her face but Lin caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. "I'm glad. It is nice to see you smiling." Mai peeked over to the man. He was still watching over the open road before him but he wore a soft smile. She gazed at him curiously.

"I guess I haven't been my normal self lately?"

"Understandable. Things have been a bit- unsettling."

"Unsettling is an understatement." Mai mumbled quietly.

An awkward silence fell over the car. Mai turned back to the window. _Has it really only been a week?_ The thought that only a little over a week ago Mai was on her way to what she thought would be her only visit to England.

"You and Naru had an argument yesterday." He wasn't really asking. Lin was basically all but confirming that they had heard them. Mai cringed to herself. "How much did you hear?" She asked cautiously. Lin took a moment to considered it before replying. "Only bits a pieces but it has been awhile since I heard Naru raise his voice like that."

Now Mai really cringed. She already felt guilt for how yesterday played out but his words were like a knife twisting deeper into the open wound. "Great." She groaned.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

The car once again fell into silence. The sound of passing cars and rushing wind mixed together, filling the empty void. Then suddenly Mai burst out. "My powers may have grown again and I may have slipped that out to Naru, so we had an argument about it and I might have been a bit cruel to get him to stop." It just came rushing out. Between the guilt and her promise, Mai couldn't keep it in any longer.

Lin didn't know how to take all of it but one part did catch his attention. "Your powers grew again?!"

"Possiblly? I'm not really sure myself." Mai admitted.

"And Naru knows?"

"Not exactly. I just mentioned that my powers never really stopped growing." Mai wasn't even aware of what she was saying. She spoke without any thought or reservation. Suddenly the car swerved.

"Your powers haven't stop!?" Lin almost shouted the words. His knuckles white from the death grip on the wheel as he tried to steady the car once again. Mai instantly realized her mistake.

"Possibly…" Her voice trailed off. Mai eyed the man in worry. She could only recall one time seeing Lin this angry. The man usually maintained a level of control over his emotions but that was not the case now. There was dangerous level tension and anger surrounding Lin.

"Mai, do you understand how dangerous that is? Do any of the others even know?" The questions were coming out faster than she had time to answer.

"Yes, I do." Mai spurted out. "Everyone is worried like hell, especially Masako and Monk, and I hate it that I do that to them but-" Her teeth gripped onto her own lower lip. "It won't stop. Please Lin. Don't tell Naru."

"You can't seriously be asking that of me." He snapped at her.

"Yes, I am." Mai stared at the man intently. "I need you to not tell him Lin."

"Give me one good reason." The tension in his body radiated off of him. His voice no longer shouted but Mai could still feel the fury in his words. She looked back to the open road remaining silent. Aimless thoughts passed through her mind but nothing took. She thought back to what she told Gene. She had meant those words, but she knew it was more than just that.

"Because. He won't be around to save me."

"Bullshit. He would do everything in his power to help you Mai."

"What if he can't?" Her voice was so calm. "What if I can't be saved? Did that ever cross your mind? Maybe this is what I am suppose to be but Naru is a prideful man and he wouldn't accept that. So instead he gets dragged into my little hell, for what?!" Mai turned back towards the him. "He has other things to worry about, like Kai. His son. So you want a reason Lin. Protect him. Protect from himself and from me."

"Mai you can't honestly belie-" Lin tried to fight back but Mai halted him in his tracks. "I have seven years of experience watching my friends worry and fear for me Lin. Yes, at some point in time, I stopped believing that I could be saved and accepted the reality that I am living."

"Mai…" He didn't know how to respond. He glanced to the woman beside him. For the briefest moment all the invisible scars she bore were exposed to him and he wondered what she went through to get them.

"Don't pity me Lin." She muttered. Pity was the last thing she wanted for anyone.

There was nothing left to say. Neither spoke for the rest of the drive. In utter silence they sat, Mai going back to the passing scenery. Slowly it changed to urban features. Lin at some point mentioned that they were drawing closer but Mai honestly wasn't paying any attention until the car began to slow and Lin pulled over in front of an old building. It was smaller than she expected but nonetheless just as grand as she imagined a London theatre to be. However, it paled in comparison to what it would have been in it's high time. The ornate features, the grand entrance, it all was but a ghost of its former self. Mai could clearly see that the owners tried to keep up the best they could but time had taken its toll on the building.

Stepping out the car, Mai studied every each of the entrance. The building was housed between two very different historical buildings, clearly with very different pasts than the theatre. The slam of a car door registered at the back of mind but it wasn't until Lin came up beside that she pulled her gaze away from the place.

"Shall we?" Lin offered. Mai nodded and followed Lin inside. Mai expected the same of the inside but upon entering, assumptions had been proven wrong. The inside was a very different story compared to the outside. Marble lined the walls and tile lined the floor. In the center of the room was a magnificent crystal chandler. Lin uttered that he was going to try to find the owners before heading off, leaving Mai alone in the foyer.

" _Wow._ " Mai whispered. She didn't know how long she had spent admiring the room or how long Lin had been gone when suddenly the room became a few degrees cold. It was like a switch. Her instincts went into over drive. Feeling, searching.

" _Liiinnn._ " Mai called out softly _. Maybe he is nearby?_ It was more like a hope rather than a belief. She knew that with her lucky, Lin was very much out of hearing distance.

Her heart began to race without cause. She couldn't hear anything, nor see anything. Aside from the temperature dropping, nothing had happened and yet, Mai couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. It wasn't close, no. Whatever it was, it was waiting in the distance, watching.

 _So help me Gene, if this turns out to be another Urado I am going to kill you._

" **It is original to the theatre**."

Mai jumped at the voice. She was so focused on the paranormal she didn't even hear the person approach. Twisting around, she came face to face with a woman who appeared to be in early thirties. The first thing Mai noticed was how warmly she was dressed despite the warm weather outside. " **Elena Dartford.** " The woman offered her hand to Mai and Mai took while offering a slight bow to the woman.

" **Taniyama, Mai.** " She replied.

Suddenly from behind her Lin appeared. " **Miss Dartford.** " He called.

 _Now he appears._ The irony didn't go unnoticed by Mai.

" **Ah, Mr. Lin, correct?** " She said as she outstretched her hand towards him. Lin nodded as he walked up and also shook her hand.

" **Professor Davis and the others had been called into a last minute meeting at the college, so they will be joining in a little bit but they sent us ahead to begin setting up.** " Lin went straight to business. The woman smiled kindly and nodded.

" **Very well. Shall I take you to where you can set up base?** "

" **Please.** "

However, before either one could get far Mai stopped the woman. " **You said the chandler was original?** " Mai asked curiously as she pointed to the beautiful fixture. While the other two had been speaking, Mai had taken a closer look at it and suddenly scars of its dark history were suddenly visible. Dark burn marks scarred the gold metal in various places and in some of the crystals there was a lack of luster in the light as it pooled through it. The woman paused, having completely forgotten that she had even made the statement. She glanced up and it was has if she suddenly remember where she was. " **Oh, yes it is. That was the original chandler when the theatre first opened in the 1930s. It was also the only item to survive the fire of 1958. Of course, repairs had to be made and not all of the crystal is original but the frame itself has been longer than most of the building...** "

What the woman said next was of little value to Mai and her words became lost on her as Mai glanced up to the chandler once more. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before but suddenly there was this pull on it. A draw on her mind that wanted to her to look at the piece, all day if she could. AS if it was suddenly the most beautiful thing in the room.

"Mai." Lin called. Mai snapped her head at in his direction only to find that the pair had been staring at her. _I must have zoned out…_

"Everything okay?" Lin asked in Japanese, hoping not to alarm the woman if something was wrong but Mai shook her head. He gave her once last look before turning back to the woman. He politely suggested that they continue but he made a mental note to talk to Mai once they were a lone.

As the left and headed towards the grand stairwell, Mai glanced once more at the chandler. However, as her eyes made contact with it the feeling of being watched returned. Out of habit she glanced around to see if she could see anything but there was nothing. Mai sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! This is really exciting for me because this is the longest story I have ever done. We are finally getting to the case and where the fun begins. As always reviews are appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **SIDE NOTE: So I have gotten some reviews mentioning about possible guesses as to who "the voice" belongs to but they won't mention any names so I was curious what your guesses might be. If you are interested in telling me, just leave a review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Lin was on the phone when Mai entered the room. She could hear him mumbling in English but she was too concerned with the monitor in her hands to wonder what he was saying. Walking over to the one of the plastic folding tables, Mai lowered the flat screen monitor down.

" **See you soon…bye.** "

Mai could hear as Lin closed his phone. Pushing the monitor gently around, Mai tried to shift it into place before attempting to lift it into the final spot on the second tier of shelving. There were eight monitors in totally. After Ms. Elena Dartford showed them to the old control booth _*_ , Mai and Lin decided to start with setting up base. Some tables and folding chairs had been provided but were still folded up against the wall when they arrived. A little over a hour had passed since they arrived and except for the cameras and audio recorders, everything else had been completed. All that had been left was the single monitor that Mai brought in.

"Here. Let me get that." Lin came up behind her.

"It's alright. I can get it." Mai tried to wave him off but Lin shook his head. "No, you brought it up this far, the least I can do is get it." He said. Mai, feeling a bit tired anyway from the journey up the stairs, resigned. Dropping down into one of the chairs, Mai looked at boxes of cables, cameras, and recorders that remained. There was still so much left to do. Mai had forgotten how much time it took to set up for cases with Naru. Neither herself or any of the others back home could afford such expensive equipment, so they go without. But to give them some credit, when people called them they didn't want proof, they wanted the problem gone so all they needed was Mai or Masako to confirm the presence of spirits at a location.

"They should be here in less than thirty minutes." Lin informed her as he lifted the monitor up.

"Hmm." Mai glanced over to the Lin. He too was now glancing over the boxes. "We will have to wait until after the tour before setting up any of this." He sighed. Then walking over to one of the other empty seats, he slumped down, his head rolling back, and completely relaxed against the stiff cold metal.

"Comfy?" Mai asked.

"As comfy as one can be on a metal seat." He chuckled at his own comment but fell into silence rather suddenly. Mai looked over to him. "So how exactly did your powers expand?" He asked.

The question was reasonable and she owed him that much. "I think I can hear the spirits now." She paused. "When I was a the restaurant, actually even before that at the garden, there was this voice calling me a liar. It did it- you know- every time I lied about my powers. However, at the restaurant, it was a little overwhelming."

"You got sick." He tilted his head towards her and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The memory of that evening was enough to reignite the same feeling of sickness within her. "At first I thought it was my intuition but after finding out Gene was still here and instantly thought it had been him. However… Gene had no idea what I was walking about." The whole experience still unnerved her. "So, the only explanation I have left is that I can hear them now. How does that saying go? The simplest answer is usually the right one."

" **Occam's razor** _*_." Lin blurted out.

"Of course you would know that." Mai shot him a look of shock and disbelief but Lin wasn't even phased. "It's the side affect of working at a university during the day and hunting ghosts with three professors at night." He replied. "Another side affect is amount of questions I have for you." His eyebrow raised just a little again.

"I bet but- let's take it one day at a time, okay?" Mai replied quietly. Lin glanced over and while he wasn't exactly happy he did nod in agreement. Mai normally would have left things there and entered into the peaceful silence that usually came while hanging around Lin but there was something she wanted to ask. "Did you know about Gene?" It was a question that wandered around the edge of her mind. It wasn't the most important question but nonetheless it left her wondering.

"Not at first. Really I only found out by accident when Naru used his powers several years back…" Lin went on to describe the event, how they had been invited to oversee an experiment and in the amidst of everything something had gone wrong. No one had even seen it but one moment the head scientist was in the way and next he wasn't. No one couldn't explain or had any clue as to what had actually occurred but Lin had seen it before. "It was controlled, the way he had been when Gene was alive. I confronted him later on and demanded answers."

"But Naru isn't a medium, so how…" Mai questioned. Naru wasn't able to see ghosts so she wondered how he was able to contact him.

"Through mirrors. He usually carries a small now just incase."

"Makes senses, but what changed to fix their connection? From what Gene said their connection wasn't off back in Japan." Lin just shook his head at her question. "You will have to ask Naru that yourself." He replied.

"As if." She huffed. _After yesterday, I doubt he will be doing any talking with me._

"Give it time. He'll get over it." It was as if he had read her mind. However, Mai had her doubts.

"Yeah but before or after I leave England?" She murmured to herself, not really caring if Lin had heard her or not.

* * *

"I know that this place had quite the history Madoka."

"Most haunted places do Mai." A chuckle rolled out from between her lips.

Madoka and Mai were currently parked out in seats on the second floor in the very first row overlooking the theatre. Martin's voice echoed faintly from the backstage. Mai assumed that he probably speaking to Ms. Dartford or one of the other very few employees. Normally Mai would have been with them however Madoka was determined to catch Mai up on all of the details. So while the others were touring the facility, Madoka had her seated rows from the base.

Mai's gaze lingered towards where the voices. "Shouldn't I be over there? I could probably learn just as much with them."

"Probably but Naru wants you to blind when it comes to the paranormal activity." She responded. Mai peered over to her as she shuffled through the thin file in her lap.

"You mean he wants to know what I can do and is using this case to force my hand, right?" Mai smirked knowingly at her. Madoka peered up to her from the corner of her eye.

"He is really angry about that Mai."

"I know."

"No, I mean he is _pissed_. One of his students came late to class this morning and from what I heard he practically ripped his head off." She sighed. "And don't get me started on the car ride over here. The only time the prick spoke was to inform everyone that he wanted us to withhold any and all information regarding paranormal activity and sightings from you. Well actually he didn't want you to know anything but Luella and I both agreed that was dangerous, at least for this case. Somehow we managed to settle that you could know the history of the place. But still, are you sure you can't just tell him Mai? I don't know much longer I am going to be able to handle this version of **Noll**." Madoka begged her quietly but Mai wasn't going to be convinced.

"I am positive Madoka."

A rumbling groan left Madoka's lips at her response. "Fine but if I kill him it's on you."

Mai smiled at the notion. "Sure. But can we get back?" She gestured to the open file still in Madoka's lap.

"Yes. Let's." She lifted the first paper and handed it to Mai. "The place was built in 1932 by Jonathan Edwards. Jonathan was man of many talents and made his money in a variety of areas. However, he was a fan arts, especially the theatre, and so 1931 he began construction of this place." She handed Mai a news article next. It was only a copy but it about the grand opening of the place. In the center of the article was a photo of the theatre and just below on the far right was a photo of the owner himself. To Mai he looked like quite a serious fellow with his ruffled collar and thick moustache.

"I am surprised he didn't name after himself." Mai muttered.

"He probably would have if he had built it for himself." Madoka threw the idea out into the open. Mai glanced away from the photo seeking a further explanation. It was then that Madoka pulled out another photo. "This is Jonathan's wife, Mary Anne Edwards. Formerly known as Mary Anne Clairsborough."

"And the plot thickens." Mai joked.

"Oh be quiet" Madoka tried to hold her face straight but the smile creeping up was too powerful. "Were you always this goofy?"

"Not that I recall but hanging out with Yasuhara too much might have that affect." Mai admitted thoughtfully.

"I could see that." She paused for a moment, contemplating the idea. "But anyway, back to the history lesson. Mary Anne was well-known for having a strong love for the theatre and as an wedding gift Jonathan built this place for her. Nothing really special about their story after that. Jonathan died in 1974 while Mary Anne died in 1983, both of natural causes. They did have two kids but the theatre went to their second child Alicia Edwards, who like her mother had a passion for the theatre. She later became Alicia Dartford, and the theatre has been in her family ever since."

"Wait, Dartford? As in Elena Dartford?"

"Yep, she and her husband are the current owners of the place. The theatre closed down in 1987 due to financial reasons. The country had gone into recession few years earlier and the theatre never recovered afterwards. So up until a decade ago, the theatre had been empty. Elena was actually the one who had turned this place into a historical site."

"Wow." Mai was impressed. She could only imagine the work she had to do to get this place back up and running as a historical site. "So when did the activity start then?" It was so natural the way the question had formed across her lips. She had asked it so many times before that it was practical natural for her to ask now. However, the look Madoka gave her reminded her of her words earlier. "Right, no information concerning the paranormal. So then what about this fire I keep hearing about?"

"The fire took place in 1958. The reports and the news articles state the fire was intentional but no one had ever been named for the arson. Ten people had died-"

 _Twelve._

"-Three patrons, five stage hands, and two actors all perished in the fire." Madoka continued on as she handed Mai another news article. "It had taken two years to rebuild the place."

Mai looked at the destruction in the photos. The only thing that was left was the charred exterior building. It was amazing the buildings next to it weren't affect more. But as she looked longer at the photo, the more her mind drifted to her what her gut was telling her. There had been twelve victims, not ten. _Which means that are still two people here._ And she thought back to her dream. _Not yet. Not until I have proof._ She wasn't going to drag Naru on a chase until she had more information to give. "Martin mentioned that there had been other deaths."

"Nothing really as traumatic as the fire but yes. There were a couple of stage deaths throughout the years and after the theatre closed, an former employee did commit suicide by hanging himself from the rafters." She pointed to the open stage. "They found him after his sister had reported him missing three days later. This theatre had been his life and its closing had affected him greatly."

"But your positive that most of the paranormal activity has to do with fire?" Mai questioned. Madoka grimaced, unsure of how to answer her. "Uh, there have been some implications in the activity but it is possible that the other deaths might be the root of it. That is a question that not even the other investigators could be truly conclusive about."

"But you aren't going to tell me about the activity, so how about the other teams that came in here. If my memory is correct, Martin said that the place had been cleansed twice but it hadn't worked either time."

Madoka once again didn't know what to say. This was a line questioning that they hadn't discussed earlier in the car on whether Mai was allowed to know or not.

Mai could see the conflict warring inside her. "Just keep it general that way I have an idea. Martin said over dinner that they had problems keeping employees."

"Yeah, that's why Elena's husband Mark called the different teams."

"Two, right?"

"Yes. Each one investigated and got evidence of paranormal activity, and both teams performed cleansings but the activity still continues. Mark and Elena are at the wits end with it."

"Where did they cleanse?" Mai asked innocently.

"Ahhh…at the main sights of activity?" Madoka was really trying hard to keep it all under wraps. Mai was in disbelief at how hard she was trying.

"Seriously?!"

"He chewed one of his own students out Mai. I've seen and handled him while he was mad but this!" She waved to where they last heard the touring group. "This is something else. I got you this much information for you. The rest, well you can demand it from him yourself." She asked for the papers back and reorganized the file once again.

"Gee, thanks." Mai remarked sarcastically. "So what now? Do we wait here until they return?"

"I guess. I assume Naru will have you go through the place to see what feelings you get."

Mai sighed. This thing Naru was doing was going to get old fast. "Then might as well relax until they get back." Mai let her head fall backwards until her neck completely rested against the top of her seat. The information she had just learned replayed in her mind, this time she comb over it in more detail trying to piece together and make guesses at what was going on. She could feel Madoka shift around next to her but the deeper she went into her thoughts the more the world began to fade away until all she could feel were the edges of her mind.

 _WHAM!_

The sound jolted Mai out of seat. _What the hell?!_ Her body reverberated like a drum in beat with the pounding of her chest.

"Mai." Madoka too was just getting comfortable when Mai suddenly jolted and scared her.

"Did you hear that?" Mai asked, her voice shaking.

"Hear what?" Madoka asked hesitantly. The only sound that she heard had come from Mai just now. Up until that point the theatre had been silent.

Adrenaline raced through Mai's veins. A normal person would have fled but Mai got up and went to investigate, leaving Madoka behind. The woman called after her but her words had fallen on deaf ears. Mai raced up the short stairs and to the large door that led to the outer hallway. Yanking it open Mai, stepped out and looked up and down the hall. There was nothing.

"Mai, what's going on? What did you hear?" Madoka chased after her and expertly managed to keep up.

Mai glance to the Naru's teacher. _She didn't hear it. How could she have not heard?_ Her breath ran ragged because of the moment but as she stared at the woman it was as if everything choked up and stilled inside her. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 ** _Here is some extra information about certain points in the story if you were curious. Thanks for reading!_**

 _1._ _I am not positive if control booths were in existence (I did try to research_ _it_ _), but for the sake of the this story this particular theatre did have one._

 _2\. Occam's razor is an actually theory that states the simplest answer is usually the correct one. (If you were curious)._


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back! I hope you are guys are ready for the holidays. I will try to get another chapter out before the holidays but it will just depend on work, and if not then Happy Thanksgiving to all everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of the reviews and support. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"Mai! I need you to tell me what's going on." Madoka try to plead with her but Mai was gone before she very got her answer. Mai's instincts were on fire, guiding her feet towards the main stairwell. She had practically skipped down the stairs, with each step the pull got stronger. The next thing she knew she was standing underneath the chandler looking up at it. "Mai!" Madoka called out again.

 _The stage._

Mai twisted to see Madoka coming off of the last step and stepping towards her. She saw the worry and confusion in her eyes but she didn't have time to explain. Madoka open her mouth to speak but Mai had beat her to it. "I need to get to the stage."

The statement had thrown Madoka for a loop. Not really sure what to do, she replied. "Uh-okay. Yeah, um-this way." She pointed the hallway just behind her and once again Mai took off without her. She followed it down to a pair of large doors on the left side, the same side of the auditorium and forcefully, she yanked the doors open. She was greeted with the sight of a barely lit room. Madoka's footsteps echoed behind her as she tried to keep up but Mai couldn't wait. Her eyes instantly locked onto the stage. It didn't matter that the others were heading towards her, clearly finished with their tour and the interviews, or that they could hear Madoka cries. None of that matter to Mai because her only goal was to get to the stage. She needed to be there. Brushing right past the confused group, Mai rushed down the long aisle, ignoring the ever joining cries of her name.

Mai didn't even bother to look if there had been stairs. As she approached the stage, she placed her hands on the smooth wood and lifted herself up onto the stage.

"Mai!" A voice called out to her but it was all background noise to her now. She walked over to the middle of the stage and looked up into the rafters.

 _A man hung himself…_

"You said a man hung himself here, right?" Mai didn't really care who answered.

"Uh, yes. In 1987." Madoka's voice echoed throughout the giant room. Though she was confused by Mai's behavior, she trusted that there was a reason for it.

 _No…It's not him. He left a long time ago._

Mai turned back to the front of the stage and walked right up to the edge. She peered out into the auditorium, scanning each of the sections slowly. Mai wasn't sure what she was looking for. Instead, she was baited her time, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Mai-" Naru tried to speak but Mai raised her hand, silencing him.

"He is here." She whispered. The feeling hit her like a brick wall. The invisible gaze watching her from all sides. The feeling had come out of nowhere and now drowned her senses in a thick fog. Her eyes jumped up to the third level balcony, glazing over it even more slowly than before.

 _WHAM!_

Her heart jumped into her throat as the sound rang out from behind her. Slowly she turned. It had sounded like a door being slammed but there was something off about it. Maybe it was how clear it was as if it was almost too clear to be real. Or maybe it was the soft echo that seem to reverberate painfully in her skull. Her chest clenched as she looked into the shadows of the stage. The large curtains loomed over her, seemingly hiding the secrets that lay in waiting just beyond them. Her eyes scanned across slowly. Then suddenly out of the corner of her eye something moved.

" **Hey!** "

The swaying curtain was the only evidence to what she saw and it was all she needed. Just like before, Mai took off after it, not really sure herself of what she was chasing. Whipping around the heavy curtain, Mai anxious search for where it could have gone. The only light came from a open door at the far end of the back area. Mai took a step forward but as foot landed lightly on the old wood the door closed shut.

 _There._

Her instincts knew that was where she needed to go. Both quickly and as cautiously as she could Mai navigated through the darkness to where she thought the door was. She reached out searching for the wall and within moments her fingertips came into contact with the cold stone. She hoped that she hadn't overshot the door as she followed the wall down but slowly she began to doubt herself. Then, just as she was about to give up and head back the other way, the wooden edge of the frame brushed against her hand. Quickly with both hands Mai felt for the small door knob and twisted it to reveal the warm light of the hallway.

It was narrow passage. The floors were a dark oak and to Mai's surprise in good condition still. The walls were lined in a gold and red patterned wallpaper and the source of lighting came from small lamps that resembled the old electric lamps.

 _This is probably what it looked like back in the day…_ Mai entered the passage way admiring the ornate beauty. _They did a wonderful job restoring it._ But it was only a passing admiration as her mind snapped back to the matter at hand. Mai figured she was being lead somewhere but she needed to keep an eye out for the clues. For a moment though she wondered about the others. She thought that they would have followed after her but she could no longer hear them.

 _creeeeaaaaakkkkkk!_

The sound had been faint this time. Up a head the passage way took a spilt. One to the left and the other to the right but it was hard to tell which side the sound had come from. Mai cautiously stepped forward into the intersection, unsure of what waited for her on either side of the corridor. She looked to the left. Pale wooden doors lined the one side of the hallway while lamps lined the other side. Mai stretched to see if she could anything unusual but all of the doors were closed. That left only the other side. As she turned it had been magnetic the way she eyes locked onto it. The right hallway matched the left side identically except that for the fifth door down. Mai's eyes had been immediately drawn to the open the door.

There was no effort as she walked forward. Fear coiled inside her stomach but her body moved without restraint, as if it was being called to the door. She had to know what laid inside no matter the cost, and there was always a cost.

A dark flickering light barely lit the room as Mai came around the corner. The door blocked most of the view from the hallway. Mai would have to go in. Pushing it open further Mai stepped in. Once she was fully inside the door suddenly closed softly. Mai looked back at it but remained calm. _Weird._ She thought as she turned back the room.

It looked to be a dressing room. The walls and floor matched the hallway perfectly and at the opposite side of the small room was a small loveseat which looked Victorian to Mai. The only however came from a small table lamp on a vanity that rest against the left wall. On the wall was a giant mirror that could see every corner of the room. There were no windows and the small lamp did very little to bring light to the room. Mai eyes bounced around. She was brought here for a reason but she couldn't see why. She turned back to the mirror. Unconsciously she glanced herself over, a habit most people had when they looked in a mirror. However, it wasn't until her eyes drew back up to the her face did she see the shadow that twisted and grew behind her.

 _Shi-_

Mai whirled around to face the shadow but it was gone. The coil in the stomach tightened painfully. She backed away slowly, her eyes darting back and forth searching for the shadow. However, the vanity was the only thing preventing from going any further. Her hands gripped the edge fiercely. Mai could feel it. Whatever it was, whatever he was, was still in the room with her.

 _Squeak, squuueeak, squeeak…_

 _Sometimes I really hate my life._ The thought crossed her mind painfully. She didn't want to turn around but she also wanted know what was happening behind her. _A thousand yen that it is writing on the mirror._ She had been threw enough cases to see almost everything now and as she turned around she discovered that she had guessed right.

In in a red liquid, without an origin, a word was slowly spelled out across the mirror. Mai watched and listened to the squeaks as it finished it's work.

 _ **M I N E**_

It was a simple word but it spoke volumes to Mai. The sudden urge to run shot through her but it the shadow that lurked once again behind her in the mirror that made her consider the thought. She didn't know how she could tell but this time the shadow was reaching towards her.

 _NO!_

Mai made a break for the door. She didn't know what possessed her to do so but she wasn't going to fight it either. She grabbed the handle and rushed out, but as her body passed through the opening pain exploded through her head.

 _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_

Over and over the sound echoed painfully into ears. It was unbearable. Mai couldn't even hold herself up. She instantly dropped to her knees while her hands covered her ears, her fingertips twisting into the loose strands of her hair. It was so painful. So very painful.

 _Please. Stop._

"Mai!"

Hands were wrapped around her wrists trying to pry her hands down. Mai opened her eyes. The sound was gone, instantly silenced by her name. Mai looked up to the owner of the hands only to see Naru before her. Distress and anger swirled inside those blue eyes. She had caused this in him. Yanking her hands out of his grasp, Mai tried to distant herself from him.

" **Mai, what is going on?** " Madoka's voice pulled her out from her guilt.

" **I…** " She didn't know what to say. There was too much but there was nothing useful. " **There wa-** " She tried to explain but something caught her attention. The light. It was white now. Very different from the yellow light that she had experienced earlier. Mai snapped her head up and realized something very important.

 _What the…_

The walls that once were covered in a red and gold wallpaper were now white. The floor was now covered in a stiff beige carpet and the lamps had been replaced by long thin lights along the ceiling. This wasn't the hallway she had entered. Mai stood up and turned back to the room she had just left. The door was wide open but room was dark. Mai felt around the corner for a light switch and as expected there was a small one. She flicked the lights on and expected to see some recreated version of a dressing room. However, that was not the case. The room looked to be a storage closet now and was completely empty of anything resembling the room she had once been in.

 _How didn't I notice?_

" **Mai?** " Madoka called out again.

Mai, feeling defeated and exhausted, turned towards the group. She looked at the Elena Dartford and quite boldly asked. " **Do you have any photos of this place?** "

Elena, for a moment, looked unsure that Mai had been talking to her but once realizing that she was she answered. " **uh-Yes we do in the main office.** "

Mai nodded. " **May I see them?** "

* * *

" **So…?** " Madoka looked eagerly at Mai as the she flipped through the large album.

The main office's walls was covered in a variety of historical items including photos, articles and some boxed trinkets. However, most of the photos were inside a large leather bound album that Elena Dartford kept behind the desk. She only ever brought it out on special occasions.

Mai flipped through each of the thick pages slowly. Carefully she glanced over each of the photos. Most were taken in the grand foyer or in the auditorium, especially the of stage. They depicted the actors on the stage in mid-performance and showcased the various guests that had come to visit; the earlier photos were even of the grand opening but none seemed to show Mai wanted she needed to know. Page after page she searched for the answer until finally a small photo had caught her attention. In the corner of the page there was a photo of a young woman standing next to a older gentleman, and their location happened to be the backstage hallway. It matched what Mai had seen perfectly.

Elena noticed her hesitation at the sight of the photo. " **That's Mary Anne, the wife of Jonathan Edwards. And next her is the general manager, Maxwell Hemingway.** " She offered. Mai glanced up to her, taking in what she said.

" **Was this before or after the fire?** " Mai asked.

" **Before.** " She spurted out.

" **Do you recognize someone?** " Naru asked rather eagerly. Mai rolled eyes up to him. Then, quickly darting her eyes to the woman standing next her and then back to him, Mai silently asked if he wanted the owner to be here for this.

Naru immediately knew what she was asking. " **Mrs. Dartford, do you think we could have a moment alone?** "

The woman, startled by the request, replied. " **Oh! Yes of course.** " And then left the room.

" **Mai?** " Naru turned his attention back to her.

" **No, I don't recognize anyone but-I do recognize this hallway.** " Mai point to the background of the photo. Madoka shifted over to the her and leaned down. " **That's the backstage hallway, isn't?** "

" **Yep. And up until Naru grabbed me, it was what I had been seeing.** "

" **What?!** " The idea alarmed Madoka.

" **A vision perhaps?** " Martin asked, suddenly very intrigued.

" **No, Mai has to sleep for visions.** " Lin spoke up. " **We had followed behind her the entire time and she definitely was awake.** "

" **Maybe she was sleep walking?** " Martin guessed.

" **Nope.** " Madoka defended. " **She was awake upstairs, unless…she fell asleep in-between running down the stairs and the stage?** " Madoka didn't even sound convinced herself. The idea seemed rather ridiculous.

 _They do realize that I am standing right here, right?_ The conversation in a way annoyed Mai. Not that she planned on disclosing her secret to the masses, but she would have rather they ask her and she turn them down than have to listen to them dissect her powers.

Naru listened quietly to the others discuss their theories but he knew it was pointless. They were going off old information. The Mai before him wasn't the same one he left in Japan and if he had to guess whatever had happened was something very different to what they had seen before. " **Mai.** " He called out, silencing the others. " **What happened?** "

" **There was a sound.** "

" **A sound?** " Naru interrupted. Mai confirmed with a nod. " **Yea, upstairs in the balcony. It sounded like a door being slammed but it was so loud. So I ran out to the hallway to see if I could see anything.** " Mai recounted the event, however, Naru became confused.

" **Then why the stage?** "

" **Huh?** "

" **You heard the sound upstairs but came down and went to the stage. Why?** "

Mai had to think about how she want to answer that. He had a point. She had heard the noise upstairs but her gut told her to go to the stage. " **I had a feeling.** " It was the best she had and she wasn't actually lying to him.

" **A feeling?** " He didn't know if he should buy it. " **Then what happened?** "

" **I heard the sound again, on the stage. It was behind me that time and that was when I saw something shift behind the curtain.** " Mai sighed. It wasn't until after she returned to the auditorium that she discovered that while the room itself was not extraordinarily lit, the back stage had been fully lit up and had been the entire time she had been here. The sad reality was that she hadn't been seeing the place as it actually was since she arrived. " **I ran after it and it led me to the hallway. The hallway, it looked exactly like this.** " She pointed once again to the photo. " **I followed it down and about halfway down I heard a creak, as if a door was opening….the door was on the right…the fifth one down.** " Slowly, it was as if she had entered into a trance as recounted the memory, as if it had been a dream. " **I went inside-it was a dressing room. There was a couch and this big vanity with a massive mirror. The only light came from a small table lamp sitting on the corner….** " Mai trailed off.

" **Mai.** "

His voice was like a knife cutting through the inviting daze that encased her. Mai glance over the unreadable man. Whatever he was thinking of feeling, it was hidden from her. " **I saw a shadow in the mirror. When I turned around it wasn't there but I could still see it in the mirror when I turned back.** "

" **What was the shadow doing?** " Madoka asked quietly.

" **Nothing at first but then it tried to reach out to me.** " Mai shook her head. " **That was when I left.** "

" **Did it touch you?** " Naru asked. Mai looked at him curiously. " **When you left the room you looked to be in pain?** "

" **Oh that.** " Mai stepped away from the table and walked to the wall just behind Naru and began to look at the different items that hung on it. " **No he didn't, but as I was leaving the first sound, the door being slammed, it started again but this time it repeated over and over again. And it was louder this time. I guess you could say that it did hurt a little.** "

Naru sighed. He thought about what Mai said and how it pertained to the case. " **And that is everything?** " He had to ask, Mai knew that.

" **Yes.** "

He didn't believe her.

" **Well that at least confirms our suspicions that the activity pertains to the fire.** " Madoka chirped in.

" **Barely Madoka.** " Naru replied.

" **It is a start and is more than the other teams could confirm.** " Luella finally spoke. " **Speaking of which, we should probably get started on the setting up the cameras incase anything else happens.** " She suggested. Martin agreed with his wife instantly. Lin and Madoka also agreed and the four of them instantly jumped into discussing how to accomplish the work when Mai interrupted.

" **When did you want to do tour for myself?** " The group fell silently. Mai twisted to look at them. " **Madoka mentioned that I would go on a separate tour. I just didn't know if you wanted to do that before or after setting up the cameras.** "

" **Yes, you're right.** " Martin pondered it for a moment. " **We should probably do it before….Koujo, why don't you take her around the place-** "

" **I will go with her.** " Naru volunteered without any hesitation and suddenly all eyes were on him. If the room hadn't been tense before it was now. " **Is there a problem with that?** "

" **No, there isn't.** " Mai replied. _At least not yet._


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone had a good holiday.**

 **Well here is the newest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always please review and let me know what you guys think. Also big news! With the last chapter, my goal of 600 views in a single day was met and this story has officially gone past 15,000 views. Thank you for the support you guys have shown me. It really means a lot. But any way I am sure you want to just get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

 _God that was awful._ Mai dropped down into the metal chair. Returning from her tour of the theatre with Naru, Mai was glad it was finally over and that she was back at base.

"That bad huh?" Madoka asked. The woman didn't need to look away from the screens to know how it went.

"I am just glad that Martin needed him to help with the audio backstage." Mai paused. Looking to Madoka she said. "You weren't kidding about the whole attitude thing with him. Are you sure that something else didn't happen with him because there is no way that I did all of that." Even turned away from her, Mai could still see the smirk forming across Madoka's lips.

Before Madoka answered her, she leaned forward and grabbed the radio beside the screen. " **Koujo, could you angle it about 3 inches to the left?** " She release the button and watched as one the cameras shifted to the left. "Lin always did say that you brought the worst out of him." She never took her eyes off the screen.

" _ **How is that?**_ " The reply came through the radio from Lin, halting Mai's response.

" **Looks good and that should be the last one so why don't you head over to Martin and Noll's location backstage and give them a hand with the audio.** "

" _ **Got it.**_ "

Madoka placed the radio back in it's original spot and then turned in her seat. "So?"

"So?" Mai was at a loss as to what she was asking.

"What happened with Naru?"

"Oh…right"

"Oh is right, so get talking." Madoka outright demanded for the details of Mai's tour. There was no beating around the bush with her.

"Ugh, what can I say the man has a unnatural talent for holding a grudge. A very silent grudge." Mai added. The tour began to replay in her mind. She could actually count the amount of times the man actually talked to her on one hand. "Three words Madoka. Three words at three separate times. That is how little he talked to me. I mean, I could have taken snide comments, or even a heated argument but the silence. God he must pride himself in his ability to be a complete jackass sometimes."

Madoka's snicker broke Mai's mini rant. "What?" Mai asked almost snapping at her.

"Three words?" It was all Madoka could mange through her fit of giggles.

"I swear to you the only reason he wanted to do the tour with me was because he wanted to keep an eye on me. And oh boy did he. Every step of the way." Her voice hissed from between her clenched teeth.

"I told you." She clicked. "Becoming a father certainly has had its affects on him. You are better off just telling him what he wants to hear so that this hopefully can end faster."

"No." Mai shook her head. She was determine to remain strong. She wasn't going to drag him into this. "I won't do it. I can't."

Madoka looked at her in disbelief. "Geez, I swear you're just as stubborn as he is."

"Maybe." Mai slumped even further into chair and, leaning her head back, she looked up to the ceiling. "But I promise you Madoka that I'm doing him a favor."

* * *

 _ **(Saturday Late Morning)**_

 **"Morning everyone."** Mai walked into the base. It was amazing what a good night's rest could do for a her. There was even the tiniest bit of pep in her step as she entered the base and she had a wide smile to accompany it. Nothing could bring her down.

" **Enough of the chatter. We have work to do.** " Naru snapped.

At least she thought nothing could bring her down. However, Naru always did like to prove her wrong. _I am not going to kill him. I am not going to kill._ Mai chanted over and over in her head. Yesterday afternoon hadn't exactly gone any better after the tour, and it ended for Mai with Luella ushering her to the hotel for the night while the others stayed behind to investigate for the remainder of the evening.

A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder breaking her little mental chant.

Luella stood beside her with a with a sad yet earnest smile on her face. " **Ignore him.** " She whispered into her ear. Then, looking to the others she said. " **We brought breakfast, so work can wait for a just moment.** "

Martin couldn't have looked happier to have the distraction from his son's odd behavior. Immediately he came over to grab the large brown bag of bakery treats and the cardboard holder full of different teas from Mai. Luella followed right behind him.

" **Pick out whatever you want from the bag, we got a variety, and for the teas. Lin, here is a green tea. Madoka, an earl grey…** " Luella handed out the teas to each of them. One by one they came to grab something out of the bag. Naru, of course, was the last to approach.

Mai watched from the doorway. It felt so natural. She imagined this was how it often went when they went on cases together. _Was this how your life was before Japan- and after…_ She felt like this entire diabolic with her powers and dreams was interrupting the peace that this little mismatched family had created.

" **So did anything interesting happen last night?** " Luella asked.

" **Mhmm.** " Madoka quickly swallowed her small mouthful of the blueberry scone in her hand. " **Not really. Just the normal bumps in the night stuff. We still shifting through all of the data but nothing paranormal currently.** "

" **It's strange really. After the incident you had Mai, I thought for sure there would have been something on the cameras.** " Martin said inquisitively as he brought the tea closer to his lips. " **Maybe now that you are here that might change?.** " He nodded to Mai before taking a long sip of his tea.

" **Well I don't know about that but…** " Mai sighed.

" **Did you have the dream yet?** " Naru didn't even look up from the black folder in his hand as he interrupted her. Mai didn't even want to look at him but her eyes had already glanced over to him.

" **No.** "

" **Hmph.** "

For a moment, the room became tense. Instead of trying to incite another argument or stand around like a masochistic idiot, Mai thought it best to try and move on. " **Uh, Lin.** " The Chinese man turned to her from his chair at the main table of screens. " **I was wondering if you could accompany me around. I thought I should try another sweep this morning and was hoping you could come with me.** "

Lin could see the silent plead in her eyes and he couldn't blame her. From what Madoka told him and how sour the afternoon before went, he doubted Mai wanted to be the near Naru's presence. " **Sure. We can also do a few EVP sessions in the locations without audio.** "

Naru tried to refute but Madoka and Luella beat him to it.

" **That sounds like a great idea!** "

" **Yes, while you two are out and about Noll and I can finish reviewing the files from the last night.** " Madoka volunteered the young man rather quickly. She wasn't going to let her student win this one.

Mai sighed in relief. Everyone was helping her to get away from the rather hostile scientist, and she was extremely grateful for their help. _Maybe now I can finally get some actually work done._ She waited for Lin to get ready.

Lin gathered up a recorder and his breakfast rather quickly before following Mai out of the room. "Where would you like to start?" He asked.

Mai headed up the short stairs towards the large door at the top. "If we can, I would like to start with the stage."

* * *

The grand room felt so empty from the stage. It was as if there was a quiet desire that filled the room to have the seats filled with eager guests and to have a stage full of actors playing their parts once again. Lin leaned against the archway of the stage, drinking his tea, while Mai aimlessly walked around the stage.

There were three cameras in the room. One was located on the second floor balcony facing the stage. The second was placed dead center of the stage facing out to the seating, and the final camera was set up on the right side of the stage behind the main curtain. It was angled in such a way to see the most of the stage from the side. Mai made sure not to disrupt any of the of the cords along the floor as she walked around.

"Anything?" Lin asked.

"It's weird." Mai sighed. "It feels-so empty."

"Empty?"

"Yeah. Like I said, it's weird. It feels like there should be something here but…" Mai had to think for a second about how to describe it. "…it's hiding." She could already feel the question forming in Lin's mind. "Yes hiding." She turned with a grin on her face. "He's hiding somewhere but it's like he is out of reach."

"He? You know who it is?"

"No, I don't but-" Her smile disappeared. "The shadow I saw yesterday, it felt masculine to me. Definitely dominating as well. The few times that I felt him it was rather overpowering."

Lin sighed. "Mai, a few times?" He should have figured that she had been hiding some things since yesterday. "What happened to keeping everyone in the loop?"

"What?" Mai replied sheepishly. "It honestly slipped my mind between the back hallway incident and the rather uncomfortable afternoon of Naru refusing to speak more than a single word to me. I mean come on Lin. You saw it for yourself. Martin practically begged Luella to take me back the hotel to make it end." Mai chuckled. While most of the afternoon went horribly, the sight of Martin painfully suggesting to Luella to head out for the evening and to take Mai with her was quite funny.

"Mai, I let it slide before but not this time. You should have said something if you had feeling the spirit's presence." Lin warned. His eyes were solely on her. "Is there anything else?" He asked, his piercing gaze burned to the point of causing Mai to squirm. Her skin felt so uncomfortable under his gaze that she almost had to tell the truth.

"Yesterday, when I was in that room there was that mirror and on the mirror the spirit he wrote a word. It was part of the reason I left so quickly."

"What did it say?"

"Mine." Mai shuddered at the thought.

Worry flashed through Lin's eye. Even his posture changed, now slightly pulled forward away from the archway behind him. "Was he talking-"

Mai knew where he was heading with the question and stopped him before he could finish. "No, it wasn't about me. But I do think there is something here he considers his." She looked back to the seats before her once again. "I didn't want to say anything until I had more information."

"Uh, Mai." Mai could hear the disbelief in his voice. "I could lecture you that you need to tell us these things immediately but I doubt that would help."

Mai smirked. "Believe it or not. I have become rather forth coming about information these past few years but-"

"I know Mai. I know." Taking a deep breath, he thought about the information Mai just gave him. "When we get back we take a look at the victims and see who may have had a large attachment to the place. Maybe it will narrow down the search."

"Don't bother Lin."

"Hmm."

Their eyes connected. "Whoever this is, he won't be among our list of victims. Rather, you're better off looking at the people who stopped coming or disappeared." Lin gave her a curious look. "I swear it is just a feeling. I have nothing other than my gut on that one." Mai swore up and down to him. However, part of him didn't want to believe her. Releasing a deep sigh, he looked out to the seats. "Well then, where to next? This place seems rather silent."

Mai didn't need to think about. "The back hallway."

"Let's go then."

* * *

It was the same as the stage. The warmth of the oil lamps and the old décor was gone, replaced by the cold plain walls painted in the cleanest white the owners could find. The bright light bounced off the walls and lit up the hall rather brightly.

Mai spent a little time in each room with Lin, waiting to see if anything would happen. But it was just as quiet as the stage. Lin and Mai chatted on and off and recorded a few sessions within a few of the rooms including the room Mai had seen the spirit in. However, nothing was happening.

"So Madoka said that there had been a few deaths outside of the fire." Mai suggested Lin. She was propped up against a wall opposite to Lin in the farthest room to the right side of the hallway. They were only three doors away from that particular room.

"Four in total, excluding the suicide. They had all been accidents. One person died from a prop failure during a practice, two were stage workers who died falling from the walkway above the stage and the final death was a maintenance worker who was electrocuted by the equipment underneath the stage. The report stated it had been due to equipment failure." Lin recounted the information quite swiftly. But a single piece of information caught Mai's attention.

"Underneath the stage?" Mai questioned. This was the first time she had heard about an area underneath the stage.

"Yeah, most theatres have an area underneath the stage used for special affects during performances."

"Can we go?" Mai asked enthusiastically. Almost to enthusiastically for Lin's liking.

"The door is just down at the other end."

Mai jumped away from the wall and leaped for the door. Lin grabbed the recorder and followed just behind her. Together they headed down to the opposite end of the long hallway. As they approached, Lin placed a hand on Mai and offered to go first.

"Careful, it is a bit dark down here." He said before opening the door to a narrow stairwell that disappeared into a dark abyss. As they made their made down, the open steps creaked under their weight, the aged wood bending slightly from use over the years. "Wait a moment." Lin called.

Mai halted in between steps. She could hear Lin shift around in the darkness before suddenly the area was lit up a series of aged orange lights scattered across the ceiling. Cobwebs stretched between beams while thick strands hung down. Dust covered everything, even the floor itself. Lin left foot marks as he walked around and Mai followed behind, stepping down into the stagnant aired room. The space extended to the full length of the stage, and throughout old machines that reached up to the ceiling were scattered.

"Creepy." Mai stated.

"Not many people come down here. There are no important wires or pipes the flow through here and the stairs are too narrow to utilize it for storage so aside from the occasional tour that comes through here, there is no particular reason to bother with it." Lin explained.

Mai walked around the machines examining the space. There wasn't much to see. However, as she walked around she one thing did catch her notice. On the far left side of the space there was an archway in the stone side that was lined in wood but filled in with brick. Mai walked over to it. "Lin?"

"Yes?" He replied from across the space.

"This archway, where does it go?" She reached out to the rough stone. As her hand laid flat against it a flash of sorrow swept through her. She instantly retracted her hand back to her chest.

"I am not sure. Why?" His footsteps alerted Mai to his approach.

"Just curious."

"When we get back to base we can contact Mrs. Dartford for more information if you like." He offered, now standing behind. Mai turned to look at him. "Sounds good to me." She glanced around once more before locking eyes once again with him. " I am good if you are."

Lin nodded.

Letting Mai go first the two returned back up the stairs. It wasn't until Mai stepped back into white hallway that she realized how glad she was to be out of there. She turned to Lin, fully prepared to ask where he wanted to go next but as he slide the stairwell door shut all thoughts disappeared.

 _WHAM!_

Mai practically jumped out of her skin at the sound. Both her and Lin snapped their heads to the origin of the sound.

At the opposite end of the hallway a door slowly swung open as if the slam had been to forcefully for even the lock to catch it.

"Lin…" Mai whispered.

"Yes." He replied just as quietly as her.

"Isn't that the door to-to that room?" She stammered slightly. The door belonged to the very same room that the spirit had led Mai too. She waited for Lin's reply, wanting him to confirm her fears but he didn't answer. However, from the corner of her she caught the slightest nod from him.

"Wait here." He said but as he took a step forward the door slammed again.

And again.

Then a second door, the door just in front of it, joined in. Then the next door after that and the door after that. Each time the doors slammed in unison another door was added slowly making its way towards them. The slams growing louder with each time.

Mai's heart seemed to want to beat right out of her chest. She knew they needed to leave but something kept her rooted in that spot, watching the line of slamming doors drawing closer to them. Her instincts were running painfully wild as fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins until finally she couldn't take it anymore. _This has to stop!_

"Enough!"

Silence.

The hallway fell into silence as doors softly swung open into the hallway. At the sound of her voice the doors instantly stopped. A sense of relief flooded through Mai as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Mai are you okay?" Lin bent down to her. However, she could barely muster a reply.

" _Yeah._ " Her voice was so soft that Lin almost didn't hear her, but as she spoke he placed a warm hand on the middle of her back. Mai, however, was too focused to take any great comfort in the warmth it brought. Too focused on the door that softly swung on their hinges and the camera that stood at the other end of the hallway recording every moment.

* * *

 **I know you guys were probably looking for a Naru and Mai moment but it wasn't in the stars for this chapter. Sorry but there will one coming up, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Welcome back! I hope everyone had a good holiday last week. Thank you for all of the reviews again and I do hope this next chapter lives up to your expectation. Also, I want to let everyone know that the next couple weeks I might not update due to my schedule. Things will be getting a bit crazy before the holidays but I do apologize for the possible future the waiting. I will try my best! Thanks again and be careful during this holiday season!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the original characters, just my OCs and the plot line.**

* * *

Everything seemed so distance. Even as Lin's firm grip tightened around her arm and pulled her up, Mai felt motionless. A watcher seeing the world from a distance. She couldn't remember when her feet began to move or how they came upon the door leading to stage. Her mind remained lock in the hallway, staring down the long corridor of swinging doors.

" _Mai!_ "

 _Yes…_

She was positive that she had managed to move her lips, but whether she had actually made a sound was a different story. She wanted to tell Lin that she was fine, that she could walk on her own but her own body betrayed her. It followed him without complaint, somehow managing to keep up with his long, hurried stride.

There was a cluster of muddled sounds ahead of them. Was someone calling out, or were they footsteps? Mai debated this as Lin dragged her across the stage. It wasn't until her feet began to descended down the stage's stairs that Mai even registered that the sounds came from people and that they were headed straight for them with Naru at the front.

 _Is he angry? He looks angry._ The longer she looked at his face the more awake she felt. _Wait? What happened…oh crap. Nope Not good. Not good._ She tried to pull out of Lin's grip but either his grip was too hard or her strength was too weak because she failed miserably to do so. And before she could think of another way out, Naru was upon her.

" **What happened?** "

To the untrained eye, Naru would have passed for the unshakable paranormal researcher that he was but Mai knew better. Even her state, she could see the tell-tell signs that shattered his façade. The rigidness of his frame, the tightness in his voice, and, the most obvious one, his deep blue eyes. Fire burned inside them reflecting what looked like fury to Mai which she was completely clueless to the cause of it. _This time I actually didn't do anything._

" **We had gone down below the stage and upon our return the doors began to slam.** " Lin tried to explain but Naru had more questions than either Lin or Mai had answers for.

" **Was there anything out of the normal? Did the temperature drop? Any other unusual noises before or after?** " Naru fired out the questions out faster than anyone could keep up with. Lin tried his best to answer but quite frankly everything had happened way too fast. So when Lin became of no use to him, Naru turned on Mai. " **Mai. Did you sense anything?** "

Mai shook her head.

" **What about before? After?** "

Once again Mai shook her head. There had been no warnings.

" **Mai I need you to concentrate. If there was anything-** "

" **If there had been something do you honestly think I would lie to you right now!** " Mai said that louder than she expected but the questions were becoming overwhelming. She had barely time to process it herself. All those doors, they were coming so close, she had to stop it. _He is playing with me._

" **It's a thought.** "

" **Noll!** " Luella stood flabbergasted behind her son, shocked by his words.

Mai had no words. There was nothing to say. While the rest of the group had turned to Naru, Mai stood silent watching. Slowly, she pulled her hand out of Lin's grip. Or maybe he let go. Mai didn't really care either and walking around the group she headed back to the base.

" **Uh Mai!** " Lin realizing that Mai was longer with him, called after her. Though she wasn't rushing up the long aisle, Mai wasn't slowing down either at the sound of his voice.

" **Mai, where are you going?!** "Naru called out this time but that too wasn't going to stop her. Instead, as she reached the main doors Mai called back.

" **I'm going to get some answers.** " And then she didn't look back.

 _I can't wait on Gene anymore._ Mai knew in her heart that she couldn't wait any longer. The quicker that the case was over, the quicker she could return to Japan. _Being alone would be very bad idea sooo….the base? They shouldn't get back too quickly._ Mai headed towards the stairs and took them in twos. She needed to put space between herself in the group if she was going to get even a little peace and quiet before they returned.

Voices trailed after her. Mix and muddled, it sounded like a singular mess than a group of five. But they were drawing closer. Mai opened up her step, her stride lengthening just beyond normal to cover more ground. The base was just ahead. Through the door she went. Down the stairs and through the narrow door to the control booth. The table of monitors lined against the front wall and chairs were scattered everywhere. Only a single table pressed against the back wall was remotely free of equipment aside from the few recorders and some scattered papers.

 _It will have to do._

Mai grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it over the table. She needed to act fast. Sitting down, Mai tried to find the most comfortable position for her head on the table. She crossed her arms in front of her and pressed her forehead into the crease between her arms. Mai took a deep breathe.

 _Relax. Just relax._ Mai took another deep breathe. Slowly letting her mind slip away into the darkness. _Gene._

It was so cold. The dust filled her nostrils and the rocky dirty floor sunk into her sink. It took a moment for Mai to finally be able to open her eyes, not that there was much to see. It was so dark. Mai tried to move but as she tried to will her limbs to move she ended up only fighting against the bindings that forced her still. _Rope?_ Mai questioned. The feel of the thick, rough cord wrapped tightly around her body sent fear through her. _I can't move!_ Panic rose and Mai struggled even more. She had to get out of there.

 _Where am I anyway?_

In the dark, again it was so hard to see. Nothing was making sense. Mai just wanted to leave and as she closed her eyes that was exactly what she wished for. Warmth spread her gut. The air felt cleaner and suddenly she felt like she was on top of the world. Mai opened eyes only to be blinded by a bright white light.

 _Huh?_

She tried again, this time slowly. Her eyes adjusted better this time and as she looked out she realized two very important things. The first was that she was free of any bindings, and the second was that she was no longer in the dark room that she had started in.

 _I am on the stage?_

The seats were empty but the stage was lit up brightly with all lights were on her. _Am I suppose to be doing something?_ She asked herself. Mai tried to look around for a clue but suddenly it was like her body came to life. A step forward. A bow and back up. A step to the left. A swish of her hand up and then to the right. She began to dance. She began to act. Her body moved across the stage as if it was the most natural thing, that she had been doing it her entire life. Mai tried to think of the words that lingered just at the edges of her memory but nothing came to her. Instead she continued to glide across the stage alone.

 _Then someone joins me…_

The thought just came to her. She knew that this was the part that someone would join her to finish out the scene. That as she turned back to the front of the stage, someone would come up from behind her and join her, taking up her right hand. But she was alone. Mai knew that there was no one else that. So, as she turned to the front of the stage and took a step forward, she prepared to finish out alone. Her hand went up, pretending as if someone was there. She was ready to do this alone but as her foot came down a hand swept up underneath hers supporting it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

 _Huh?_

This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. Mai first looked at the delicate hand underneath hers. It's tiny wrist and smooth skin. And then followed it back to its owner only to find herself. A true carbon copy of her. The other her smiled sweetly and lead her body forward taking her to the front of the stage. They curtsied before separating and continuing the scene. A wild pattern of circles and steps. Dramatic gestures and soundless words. Coming in close together and then painfully separating. Mai couldn't take her eyes off of the other her. The other Mai just smiled and played her role well. Each step she took was precise and meaningful. And when they finally came back together for the final time she grabbed her hand.

 _This the part where we circle and I spin out._

Mai had no idea how she even knew any of this. She just did. The other Mai reached across and laid a hand upon her cheek. The gesture was so loving. Mai's heart wrenched as she looked into her eyes. Never looking away they stepped around each other, circling so closely together. As they reached the halfway point, her hand left Mai's cheek and slowly caressed its way down her hand and as Mai 's back turned to the empty audience she spun out and away from her. Her hand let go of Mai and Mai came to fully face the stage.

If there had been any eyes to see this they would have been on her. Mai could feel the indivisible gaze that burned into her. She felt so alone in that moment. Her body cringed inward. Her face fell in pain. Her hands tried to wrap around her small frame in an attempt to hold herself to together but as she began to feel like she was going to break a pair of thin arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. The other Mai rested her head in the crook of Mai's neck and together they stood, chests heaving in exhaustion. There was only silence. Then like a wave a surge of power washed over Mai. Mai could feel the silent but powerful clap of the invisible audience before them. Mai looked out over the empty seats. Her eyes drifted slowly up the levels but as she gazed across the third and final level her heart froze. There, standing against the railing looking straight at her, the dark figure loomed. She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. Fear shot right through her.

 _This is just a dream._

Her body wretched back. The other Mai had long disappeared and Mai felt like she was falling and only the jolt of her bound body seem to stop it. Mai was back in the darkness. The cold had long seeped into her bones and the reality she would not escape haunted her. She wanted to scream but the gag in her mouth prevented such a thing.

 _Cree-eeaa-aakk_

Mai head snapped towards the sound the best she could. Her body refused to move and she had to twist her neck to even get a glimpse of the direction sound.

 _Tap_

 _No._

 _Tap_

 _No!_

 _Tap_

 _NO!_

 _No, No, No!_

 _Tap_

 _AHHHHHHHH!_

The scream slammed against the walls of her body. Desperate to be released. Tears began to pour from her eyes and the rope began to bury into her skin as she struggled.

 _Please stop. Please. Please! Please!_

The footsteps drew closer and closer despite her pleading thoughts. Mai already knew how this story would end but something inside her hoped for a different ending. That he would turn back and reconsider. But Mai knew that was not the case.

His feet stopped in front of her. Dust flew up into her face and if even against the gag she began to cough. The man bent down and leaned in close. His warm breath felt like slime against her skin.

" _Now we will never be apart._ "

The urge to scream came back even more powerful than the last. Mai squirmed against the rope but he just placed his hand on her pushing her down against the rough floor. The rocks began to cut into her skin. " _There is no point, can you hear it. It will be over soon._ "

 _Hear what?!_ Mai strained her eyes to listen. In the distance the faint sound of screams could be heard. _Screams?_ Mai looked to where she thought the man was.

" _The fire won't reach us here but don't worry…_ " He paused, shuffling to grab something and a moment later the sound of metal hitting the rough floor filled her ears. " _I brought us our own. They won't find us down here._ "

Before Mai even had time to react he began to the pour gas onto her. The awful, nauseating smell filled her nostrils and seeped into her lungs. The air suddenly seemed so thin.

" _Don't worry this will be over soon and then we will have eternity._ "

 _Chrrrushhhh_

The small yellow light danced quietly. It looked so innocent and harmless but as it fell from his fingertips towards the ground that innocent small yellow flame became a monster. Exploding across her face, the flame began to consume. It ate the gas like it was nothing and now unsatisfied it began to consume her. The room lit up in the light of the orange demon. Mai had never felt anything like this before. The flame slowly eating at her flesh, taking more and more to feed its unquenchable hunger. Screams piled against the barrier in her mouth desperate for any kind of escape.

 _Please. Make it stop._ Mai couldn't take it anymore. The flame. The pain. The fear. Mai wanted this to be over.

 _"Mai, look up."_

 _Gene._

Gene's voice whispered to her like a soft wind, cooling the heat against her face.

 _"Mai, look at him."_ He gave a soft but firm order and Mai did as she was told. Opening her clenched eyes, Mai looked to the man standing in the flame. He too was being consumed but his face was still untouched and was now burned into her mind. Those possessive eyes were unforgettable. Once last scream welled up inside her and as she felt it burst from her throat it was over.

Mai jolted off of the table, her body still pulsing in fear. Where she expected there to be heat was now replaced by a icy cold feeling. It wrapped around her like a blanket, cooling her even to the bone.

 _Wait!_

She didn't know how she didn't pick up on it sooner. She was back at the base and she was definitely sitting in the same chair at the same table but there was nothing else. The room was completely empty.

"You're awake finally."

Mai twisted around until her eyes landed on Gene standing in the doorway. Mai opened her mouth ready with a hundred questions but before she could utter a single word he gestured he to follow. And then without a single word turned and left the doorway. Mai didn't even hesitate. She was up and out the chair as fast as possible following the young medium. As she came around the doorway, she could that Gene was now standing at the very edge of the balcony peering over the railing. Mai calmly strode down the stairs.

"You rushed it." He said.

"You were taking your time." She fired back. He glanced back for a moment to her as she approached him.

"Maybe it wasn't the right time."

"Well, after the whole slamming doors incident I felt that it was." Mai said as she stepped up beside him. She first glanced at him and then to what he was looking at. His gaze was directed right at the stage but when Mai looked she could see nothing. It was empty and dark. The whole room in fact was dimly lit. Barely any light to differentiate between what was real and what was shadow. "Is there something I should be seeing?"

"Not yet, but-" He glanced at her once more. "I assume you will soon though. You are full of so many secrets now."

Mai huffed. "Not really. I'm the same Mai, just with some new upgrades." She smiled mischievously at him.

"I can see that but this." He gestured to the stage. "This is not why you're here right now. Mai you need to tread carefully with this one."

"You always say that." Mai rolled her eyes, not taking his warning very seriously.

"And I always mean it. He doesn't like you here. He's afraid."

"Because I know where he is at now."

"Yes." Gene was now looking at her fully. His hard expression described the seriousness of the situation. However, Mai wasn't fazed. She looked him dead in the eye and said. "Once I confirm my suspicions this case will over. We will finish the job for good, mind you without me knowing what the hell is actually going on here thanks to your brother, and then I can finally return to Japan."

Gene raised a curious eyebrow at her. "I think am starting to see why my brother is so frustrated you."

"What's that suppose to me?!" Mai asked defensively.

"Just that you can be just as stubborn as he is." He chuckled. "Its not a bad thing."

Mai didn't like hearing that that but as she started to retort she remember something. "Gene, why did you bring me here?" Gene looked at her curiously, confused by her question. "To warn you." He stated, but that wasn't what Mai was talking about. She shook her head. "No. No, I mean why did you bring me back to England? You said there was a reason."

Gene smiled.

"It's still too soon."

Mai couldn't believe she was hearing this again. "Then when will it be time Gene?!" He was stalling at this point and Mai wasn't appreciating it.

"Once the case is over. Come visit me when you see Kai. I need to you tell him something for me."

"Huh?" Mai was so confused. Gene brought her here to be messenger. That didn't make any sense. "Why don't you just tell Naru?" She asked. He, however, shook his head. "No, it has to be you. I promise it will make sense just come visit, okay?" He was looking for a promise. Mai was still confused by it but she agreed nonetheless. "Good." He said. "Now it's time for you to head back." He reached out to her shoulder and pushed her back.

It was instant. Before Mai even knew she as waking up in the base and everything was how she remembered.

" _ **This is crazy. Nothing like this has before. Knocks, disembodied voices, that was normal. This is the most this activity this place has ever shown.**_ "

 _Madoka?_

The voice was hushed but Mai was sure that it had been Madoka. She lifted her now turned head up and looked back to the group standing at the door. They huddle together in a circle discussing something. Mai didn't want to interrupt so watched as they talked.

" _ **Yes it is really quite interesting. The level activity is much higher than on previous cases.**_ " This time Martin spoke.

" _ **Do you think it is because of Mai?**_ " Luella asked.

Mai could see Naru from where she sat. His head was turned down and his brow was furrowed. He looked to be in such a deep thought, all the gears inside his head turning.

" _ **Had there been psychics on the investigations before this**_ _?_ " Lin asked inquisitively.

Mai perked up. She had wondering the same since seeing Gene. She watched as Naru shook his head. She couldn't hear him but she saw the distinct shape of the word 'no' come from his lips and it was at this moment that he looked up. His eyes immediately locked with hers and without evening saying a word pushed through the group.

" **Did you have the dream?** " He asked bluntly without even bothering to offer any niceties.

" **Geez Noll, she just woke up. Give her a minute.** " Madoka immediately came to defense but Naru's foul mood hadn't disappeared since she fell asleep.

" **She has had a minute. We don't have time to dawdle and anyone who tries to is useless.** " He snapped. Naru had always been too blunt for his own good but this wasn't one of those moments. He had gone to far this time.

Luella was stunned by the words that had slipped from Naru's lips. She had never seen he son act like this and had no idea on how to react to this behavior. Not even Madoka could muster a word. But Mai was a different story. She acted before anyone could even process the situation.

"Naru!" She called. Their eyes locked. "We need to talk." She said it so calmly. Naru tried to refute it but she beat him to it. "Now." There was no fighting her on this because she never gave him the chance. She got up and walked out the room. She knew Naru would follow if he wanted to hear anything about the dream. So she went to where she and Gene had just been, against the railing of the balcony. Mai didn't look back at the sound of Naru's footsteps and waited for him to join her.

At first she didn't speak, she just kept looking at the stage. She was giving herself a moment to collect herself.

"Mai-"

"This has to stop." She said bluntly, cutting him off, as she turned to look at him. "You have every right to be mad at me Naru but this attitude you're giving to them-" She waved to the control booth. "has to stop. This isn't their fault! I am the one you're mad, I am the one being a pain the ass. Not them." Her voice was progressively getting louder as she continued. "God, you are being such a child! And here I thought you were better than that." She turned back to the stage.

"Mai-"

She cut him off again. "No, you don't get to speak." She paused. "You can hate me all you want but leave them out of it Naru. It isn't fair to drag them into this." In that moment she was tried to make peace with the idea that Naru might hate her for a long time. "I did have the dream." She had nothing else to say except for dream so instead of dawdling on her anger she moved on to what he wanted. Mai continued to explain the dream in it's entirety, not leaving out a single detail, as she came to finish she looked back to Naru who had been listening silently to her. "The spirit is the old manager, he was the arsonist. I think he had become obsessed with an actress here at theatre and in his delusion set the place on fire." She finished. She waited for Naru to say something but when he didn't say anything she remember something she had said earlier. "You can speak now."

"I wasn't sure. You seemed pretty adamant about me not saying anything." He replied sarcastically. Mai just rolled her eyes though. So he asked. "Do you know how he managed to escape two cleansing?"

"I have a theory."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Mai contemplated it for a moment before answering. "How about you just follow me this time while I solve this case for you?" She offered.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you get the glory all the time so why not take advantage of the opportunity while I have it." She said.

"Mai." He waited for her to fully at him. "I don't hate you. I just don't understand why you are doing this." Naru didn't have to say it for Mai to understand.

"I know and I am truly sorry about that." She replied.

"But you still won't tell me." He could read between the lines of what she had said.

Mai just smile and shook her head. "Its for the best that I don't." There was nothing left for her to say so like that she turned and left the man standing in the first row while she returned to the base. She didn't have to look back to know that his gaze was a upon her and that if she had looked back his expression would have been unreadable to even her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, it has been so long since I updated. I do apologize, it took a bit longer than I had hoped to update again. Life sometimes gives us lemons but thank you for your patience. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and that everyone had a good start to the new year, and if not then I hope that I will get better for you. This chapter is a little shorter that ones in the past and there is a reason for that but I do hope you enjoy it just as well. Also, to answer my number one question, yes Kai will be returning soon. I promise.**

 **I want to give a special shout out to** **vampgirl1309, RichkeyZero, L0V3SICKF00L, Fanficluver4life, Jay's Tales, FluffyFox19, Rayray10, bewitchedquill, GreenDrkness, and Artaddict15 for your reviews and PMs. I really love reading your thoughts and comments, and appreciate them deeply.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Ghost Hunt, just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

" **Lin, were you able to contact Mrs. Dartford yet?** " Mai asked as she entered into the base.

The group was gathered around the monitors, Lin sitting in the middle at the controls. Mai's question alerted them to her return and they all turned towards her direction. Madoka and Luella each gave Mai a quick smile while Martin gave a short nod.

" **No, I haven't. We were just finishing reviewing the footage.** " Lin responded.

" **Anything good?** "

Lin shook his head. " **The footage shows exactly what we saw. The doors opening and closing. No other anomalies, not even in the audio.** "

" **Hmph.** " Mai's face scrunched up. It was times like this that made hunting ghost frustrating. Things happen but the evidence doesn't always pile up to match it.

" **Why do you need to talk to Mrs. Dartford?** " Luella asked curiously. Lin hadn't mentioned anything, so it seemed rather out of the blue.

Mai could sense the confusion in her voice and knew that Lin probably hadn't mentioned it. Something that was understandable with everything that has happened since then. So she explained. " **Lin and I found a bricked off section under the stage. I was curious about what was behind it.** "

" **We should also check the floor plans. I believe Mrs. Dartford stated that they were in the Main Office.** "

Mai didn't even hear him entered and when he spoke she practically jumped out of her skin. She peered back at the dark haired man and she was met with an amused look. He clearly had seen her reaction but made no comment.

" **You also mentioned an actress. Any ideas on her identity?** "

Mai shook her head. " **No. I was seeing everything from her perspective.** "

" **An actress?! Saw from her perspective?!** " Martin looked at them in alarm. " **Do either of you care to explain what is going on?** "

" **I may have forced the dream a little.** " Mai looked to the older gentleman. " **And I believe the spirit that you're looking for is the old manager.** "

Lin chimed in this time. " **How do you know?** "

" **Because I watched him burn me. Or at least,** **the woman that is also here** …"

The room fell silent. The weight of what Mai said, of what she experienced, hit them. It especially hit Luella, Martin, and Madoka who had never experienced what Mai's dream could be. Luella and Madoka both shared a look of worry and pity while Martin turned his gaze downward. It felt just like home for Mai. Another moment of others worrying about her and nothing she could do to help them.

" **We should also look into why no one noticed when he disappeared** **, and maybe try to find the identity of this other spirit** **.** " Mai tried to move the conversation on.

" **Or why no one found the bodies.** " Madoka added.

" **Actually- I have a theory about that…** "

" **The bricked off section.** " It was as if Naru had read her mind. Mai smirked.

" **My thoughts exactly.** "

" **Lin.** " Naru called to the Chinese man.

Lin didn't need any further instruction. His phone out before anyone else could mutter a word and he was dialing the number.

" **And I will get started on Mr. Hemingway and those plans.** " Madoka stated. She walked over to little black laptop bag resting near her husband's feet. " **I'll head to the Main Office to see what records I can dig up.** "

Luella offered to join her and the two left. As for Martin he looked to Mai. " **So is this how cases went in Japan?** "

Mai shrugged. " **Sort of. Someone usually got hurt though.** "

Martin looked a little appawaled at the idea but said nothing. Instead he just raised an eyebrow at his son, which had zero affect on him. Naru, instead, ignored the two and joined Lin at the table.

" **Mrs. Dartford. This is Koujo Lin with SPR. Yes, I have a question for you concerning the area underneath the stage.** " He paused for a moment before continuing. " **We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the bricked off section.** " He paused again. This time he nodded his head as he listened to the woman on the other side. " **Thank you every much. If we have anythi-** " Lin started to say goodbye but Naru tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing for him to give him the phone. Lin told the woman to hold on a moment before giving the phone to Naru.

" **Mrs. Dartford. This is Oliver Davis. I am sorry to interrupt but there is something I have to ask you concerning the bricked off section. If we need too, would it be okay for us to tear down the wall?** " Naru's expression showed no indictation of her answer. " **Thank you very much.** " And with that he said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

" **Noll. What exactly are you thinking?** " Martin questioned. However, Naru gave no response. Instead, as he handed the phone back to Lin, he asked. " **Lin, did she have any information?** "

Lin shook his head slightly. " **All she could offer was that it was bricked up after the fire.** "

" **Noll.** " Martin called his son's name a second time. Naru looked over. " **care to fill in the rest of the room?** "

Naru side glanced at his father. " **Of everything that was destroyed in the fire, the foundation was the one thing that remained intact. If there are two bodies still here then the only logical place the could be is in the one place that remained untouched by the destruction.** " Naru explained it as if it was the most obvious thing; especially considering that he only learned the information just moments ago. His mind could be like a computer and it still amazed Mai.

The men began to discuss the new information but Mai droned them out because suddenly she remember Gene's words. Then without any warning she said. " **There is something I need to do.** " Mai gave no indication as to what and before any of them could say she left the room.

* * *

Mai climbed the stairs of the stage. Still there was very little light but it was all she needed. Her eyes wandered across the lonely stage; she could feel it. There was an energy the covered the entirety of the stage like a mist. It was faint but it brushed against her skin like electricity. Mai took a deep breath allowing the energy to pass through her but her lungs struggled to even reach the edges of her ribs.

" _ **I know you're here.**_ " Mai whispered softly. " _ **It's okay. I know what he did, what he is probably still doing. I- we can help but- we don't even know who you are.**_ " Mai stepped to the center the stage. A dark energy creeped along the edges of the room. " _ **I won't let him hurt you this time.**_ " Those words felt like a prayer. Mai wasn't going to let him in this time. He wasn't going to have the control.

And it was enough. Mai could feel the pull on her closing eyes and then next time she opened them the stage was once again lit up brightly. Mai couldn't help to admire the sight before her. She could see why the spirit loved the sight so much. It was something thrilling about being in front of all the lights, the focus of everyone's attention. But her admiration had to be cut short because she realized that she wasn't alone. The presence was meek and fearful but there was also a touch of innocence within it. Mai turned around and there she was. She couldn't have been older than 21.

 _So young._

The young pale haired woman stood their nervously, her eyes darting to the third level balcony where he stood. Mai knew better than to reach out but she so badly wanted to comfort her.

" _ **He can't hurt you. Not anymore.**_ "

She looked back to Mai. The fear ran deep but there was a glimmer of hope in her chocolate eyes.

" _ **What's your name?**_ " Mai asked.

" _ **Mina.**_ " It was the only word she said but it was enough.

" _ **Okay Mina. We are going to find you and then all of this will be over. I promise.**_ "

A small smile slowly appeared on the young woman's face. Then, in the most elegant way, she lifted her hand and pointed to somewhere behind Mai. Mai turned and followed it to the back right corner of the room. The walls began to disappear and Mai could into the main foyer. The beautiful chalendier now shown more brighlty than Mai had ever seen. There were no scars on its metal or to dull its beautiful crystal.

 _I am there…._

The words echoed in Mai's mind but when Mai turned back to Mina she was gone. Mai had returned to the real world and the energy that once surrounded Mai was gone. However, it was replaced by a sense of peace and relief. Mai could breathe deeply and fully.

"I assumed it went well."

Naru sat patiently in the front row waiting for Mai to finish. Unaware that he had been there, when he spoke Mai had nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Don't scare me like that!" She chided him openly and it seemed to amuse him. That coy smirk slipped onto his face and the faint upward twitch of an eyebrow had not been lost on Mai. It was his classic teasing face. "It isn't funny."

"I think it's hilarious."He replied.

Mai wasn't even sure she heard him correctly. Did he actually just admitt to his own amusement? Who was this man?

"Mai. You should close your mouth or you might catch a fly."

Her jaw snapped close and she turned away from embrassment, acting as if there was something very interesting about the box seats. She suddenly felt like a fifteen year old again. Unable to respond back and turning away out of embrassment.

"So, it went well?" He asked this time.

Mai nodded silently. She couldn't seem him but she imagined that he had look of impatience on his face, desiring the information she now had. But she let him sit instead. Maybe she wanted to see how long he would wait, or maybe she wanted to enjoy the peace for just a moment longer. The wood creaked under shuffling feet. Mai slowly turned towards the back of the stage. The lights were now off but the darkness didn't seem as thick as the first time when she entered it to chase after spirit of who she now assumes was the old manager. Slowly, her eyes crossed over the entirety of the stage and back around till once again she was facing Naru. Unchanged, he had remained completely silent while he waited for Mai's answer.

Mai's teeth lightly gripped her lower lip. "Yea, it did…her name was Mina."

"Mina." He repeated the name softly. "I'll inform Madoka."

Mai watched curiously as Naru lifted himself out of his seat. "Is that it?" She fully expected some kind of lecture or at least another smart remark.

Naru glanced up with an eyebrow raised. "Should there be?"

"Nope." Mai vigorously shook her head and jumped down off the stage. "I'll come with you though."

* * *

Madoka and Luella were hard at work looking over the various records neatly spread across the orient table. The two of the didn't even notice their entrance. Mai and Naru approached the table. Glancing over the table, Mai could see the different piles of record books and albums containing newspaper articles. She had to admit it was an impressive collection.

" **Mother.** "

Luella looked up, mildly surprised to see her son so soon.

" **The other victim's name was Mina. Mai mentioned that she was an actress earlier so she is probably in the records somewhere.** "

Madoka had glanced up briefly but had immediately gone back to what she was looking at. However, at hearing the new information, Madoka began to rush through the papers.

" **Mina. Mina, Mina, Mina…here it is. I thought I had seen it. Mina was a second string actress for a few of the productions here in the earlier days. However, there was one production where she received a side role.** " Madoka pulled out an old newspaper article. " **This was the review for the show. The critic mentioned Mina's performance as refreshing but in need of study. I guess she was still learning her craft.** " Naru took the article from her. Mai peered over his arm to look at it as well. In the bottom corner was a small photo of the cast; nothing to big but big enough to make out the faces. Mai spotted her instantly.

" **There. That's her.** " Mai pointed the young woman in the middle row to the far right. She looked a bit younger than the woman Mai had met but it was definitely her.

" **You sure?** " Naru asked.

" **Positive.** "

The pair turned to the two women across the table from them. Madoka had a look of amusement on her face.

" **What?** " Mai asked curiously but Madoka just shook her head.

" **Nothing. I'll do some more research; see what I can dig up. Also, i found those plans.** " She pulled another, a much larger paper, from underneath some files. " **From what I can make out, was a space for electrical wiring and some old plumbing but after the fire, when they rebuilt, it seemed that they rerouted everything. I guess it was probably cheaper and easier for them. The space is expansive. Extends the entire width of the building. If there are bodies down there I can see why no one found them.** "

 _But we do_ … Mai thought to herself; however, she didn't want to mention anything right now.

Naru took the plans from her. " **We'll go and take a look to see what we can find.** "

" **Do we have permission?** " Luella asked this time, understanding what Naru insinuated . Naru nodded. " **Well then, the two of you better get going. Madoka and I will continue to research and we'll join you later.** "

The plan was sound and everyone agreed quickly. There were still questions that needed to be answered but they also needed to find those bodies. So, Naru and Mai left the two to finish up there while they rejoined Lin and Martin back at base to figure out there next move.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I was able to get the chapter out pretty quickly (thankfully!) and it is much longer. I hope everyone enjoys it and as always please review; let me know what you guys think of the newest chapter.**

 **Special Shoutout To:** L0V3SICKF00L,Ellaina Fiore, RichkeyZero, Rayray10, Joys (Guest), Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date, vampgirl1309, Becca (Guest), bewitchedquill, and Undertheskys. _**Thank you for your reviews of Chapter 17. You are guys are awesome!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the original characters, just the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

" **So, this is it?** " Martin sighed.

" **Yep.** " Mai joined the older man in front of the bricked off doorway. The air around them was stale and the dim, dusty light barely lit up the area but it was enough to see.

" **So…we are really doing this, huh?** "

This time Naru replied. " **Yes father, we are.** "

Naru and Lin were just behind them and in the taller man's hand was a sledgehammer. Mai turned to look at them both. Both of their gazes were locked onto the bricked wall. Mai lifted the flashlight in her hand. " **Ready?** " The nod was brief but Mai hadn't missed it. " **Alrighty then.** " Then stepping aside with Martin, Lin stepped forward into their place and swung the sledgehammer towards the wall.

Bricked dust mixed into the stale air but the doorway within twenty minutes the whole wall was down and the path was clear. Naru and Lin went first, flashlights in hand. Martin and Mai followed close by.

Just behind the doorway was a larger hallway that lead towards what Mai had assumed was the front of the theatre. It wasn't very long before the dark space opened up that not even the light of the flashlights could reach the end of the room. The group parted ways just little; enough to still be in sight of each other but enough to also investigate a wider area. Mai turned her flashlight up. The ceiling was slated above them for a ways before straightening out. Wires trailed along the wooden beams and old, burn out bulbs were scattered around.

" **The power was cut from this area a long time ago so none of them will work.** " Naru called out but not to her. It seemed everyone had the same idea but Naru had just pointed out the obvious.

" **Well then. This is going to be a lot harder then we thought.** " Martin replied.

" **Not necessarily.** " Mai knew where to start. She pointed her flashlight in the direction to where she thought the chandelier was. " **We should go that way.** "

Naru turned back towards her with a look of suspicion on his face. Mai could see what he truly wanted to say in his eyes but he did not. " **I won't ask.** "

" **Now you're getting it.** " She teased. Then stepping forward, Mai lead the others. They maintained their small distance, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Mai moved her light back and forth every so slightly. _We should be getting close._ As the thought crossed her mind she got an idea. Mai pointed the light up to the ceiling. She hadn't noticed it before but there were scorch marks that had been burned deeply in the ceiling. Moving her light a little down, following the path of the marks, she noticed they were becoming wider as they individual marks joined together until finally it was nothing but a black mass.

"Mai watch o-!"

Naru tried to warn her but it had come too late. Her foot snagged on something and the next thing she knew she face down and her flashlight now rolling away from her. She had barely managed to catch herself before her face had made contact with the hard dusty floor but something now dug into her abdomen. The light from the others' flashlights quickly illuminated her.

"Mai, don't move." Naru kneeled down beside. He placed his flashlight in front of her but faced the light away from her.

"I'm on top of them, aren't I?"

The look on his face was the only answer she needed.

"Naru. Get. Me. Off of them….now."

Lin kneeled down on the other side and together they grabbed one of Mai's arms and lifted her carefully off of the bodies. Mai tried not to look at what she fell on but she couldn't help it. The sight drew her in and broke her heart. Lying next to each were two charred skeletons, one just slightly larger than the other while the other had some remnants of bindings that had not been devoured by the fire.

Mai couldn't look anymore. She didn't want to look anymore. Not at that. But she couldn't just leave either. Knowing what Mina had been through, Mai couldn't just leave her here. She deserved better.

"Mai." Naru whispered softly. "Go back, we will take care of this."

"No-" Mai tried to refute but his hand stopped her.

"Go."

There had been something in his eye. Mai wouldn't had called it pity, it felt too much like sadness, but regardless she couldn't say no to him. Something in her heart told that as along as he was there she wouldn't have left Mina.

"Okay." Mai stood up and Naru handed her his flashlight. "I'll go and let Madoka and Luella know."

He said nothing. He didn't need to.

Mai took one last look at the pair before turning to leave. At least they had their answer as to why nothing worked before. It had only been a feeling but Mai had been right at the restaurant. There was no way that a cleansing would have reached them down here. They were completely closed off down here.

 _At least now we can final put them to rest and at least end Mina's suffering_.

Mai took solace in that simple thought. That at least Mina's suffering could end now.

* * *

 _ **(Sunday Afternoon)**_

It had been a case of obsession. Mina Turner had been a rising actress in the theatre. There is no way to know when Mina caught the attention of Mr. Hemingway but as to why he started the fire, that was something that could only be assumed. Days before the fire, a letter had been sent to Mr. Edwards. Luella had found it tucked away behind some photos. The letter was from a talent scout based in America interested in reaching Mina about coming to America to act. He had seen her perform during his stay in London and wanted to discuss some roles he thought she would be perfect for. Mr. Hemingway may have found out and in distress reacted violently. This letter also provides a reason as to why no one claimed her as missing. As far as anyone knew she could have just left in the middle of the night to America and never looked back. As to why no one found Mr. Hemingway's disappearance odd, that missing piece was filled in by Mrs. Dartford. Mr. Hemingway it seems had a gambling problem. While he did run a fine theatre, his debts were said to be enormous. So enormous that Mr. Edwards had been considering firing him purely because of his reputation and how it might affect the theatre. No one questioned his disappearance because people thought that he either saw the fire as an opportunity to run away and disappeared, or that his debts had finally caught up to him.

They had their answers now. Things had finally made sense and with their part of the job being done they were all packed up now, not a single camera or recorder left. After Mai had left, Naru called Mrs. Dartford to inform of what they had found and then went on to call local authorities. It seemed like they had been there for hours taking their statements and processing the sight. They informed Naru that the bodies would be cremated and then taken to a cemetery to be buried. Now they only had one thing left to do.

Mai was standing with Luella in the main foyer. The others were outside discussing the details with a local priest they knew. Mai, however, wanted to wait inside, to take a moment within the place and though it was faint Mai could still feel Mina. The longer Mai felt her, the more at peace she felt.

Luella had been silent the whole time. She had offered to come inside with Mai, saying that she wasn't really needed outside but Mai didn't believe her. Not that it bothered Mai because, if she was being honest, the company was welcomed. If she had been alone there was a chance that the old manager would have shown up and Mai wasn't up for another encounter with the spirit.

"How are you feeling?" Luella asked suddenly. Her Japanese was a bit rough but it was still very impressive.

"I am okay." Mai paused. "She's ready though." Mai hadn't been sure if she should have said anything but if there was anyone that could understand it was Luella.

The older woman smiled and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "It's almost over." Those words brought a sense of comfort to Mai. It was almost over. The only thing they were waiting for was the others.

" **We're ready**."

They're entrance was sudden. Naru, Martin, Lin, Madoka, and the priest had now joined them in the main foyer. Naru locked eyes with Mai.

" **Are you?** "

The question was so simple but for Mai it meant the world. She nodded and off they went, making the journey back down to underneath the theatre. They started with where they found the bodies and then went from there, cleansing the theatre one last time and hopefully for the last time. When they returned to the foyer, the Dartfords were waiting for them in front of the Main Office. Naru and Martin went over to discuss how it went while Lin and Luella escorted the priest back to his car. Madoka had stayed with Mai this time.

"So- how does it feel?"

Mai glanced over at her curiously. "You know I am not a medium, right?"

The red haired woman rolled her eyes. "Yes Mai, I do but it doesn't change the fact that you can feel them, if I am not correct?" There was bit sass to her voice, a sass Mai always admired about the woman especially when used against Naru.

"No. Whatever I was feeling is gone; has been since we started the cleansing. But- as to whether or not they are truly gone I can't say. That is not in my realm of power. That was more Masako's thing."

"Well, either way it's something."

"So, what now?"

"Hmm?" Madoka looked at her curiously, unsure of what she was asking.

"What happens now? Do we just part ways or…?"

Mai could see the light kick on for just a moment.

"Oh, um we…." She looked down to her watch. "will probably head back to Naru's place and grab Kai for dinner, if that sounds good?"

The idea sounded wonderful. Mai was beginning to really miss the little guy. With everything that was going on and with Naru not speaking to her for almost the whole weekend, Mai hadn't really had a chance to ask about Kai.

"It sounds great, Madoka."

"Good, because I think Kai has been driving _Noll_ nuts with questions about you."

"Huh?"

Madoka could see the surprise and confusion her face, so she explained. "Oh yeah, Kai ha been asking if he will get to see you before you head back to Japan and every-"

" **What are you two talking about?** " Martin asked as he walked over to join them. Madoka smiled.

" **Just about Kai and how much he misses Mai.** "

Martin turned to look at Mai. " **Oh yes, if I am not mistaken he couldn't stop talking to Noll about you for two days after you left. It was quite the sight.** "

Mai didn't know what happened faster: her cheek turning red or her eyes dropping to the floor. She was so embarrassed but she was also happy that Kai missed her. Mai could hear as they chuckled at her reaction but the worst came when Naru came over.

" **What is going on?** "

" **Nothing too much, just teasing Mai.** " Madoka replied.

Mai knew Naru could see her face. It wasn't like she was hiding it well. The only thing she could hope for was for Naru not to say anything, to completely ignore everything and move the conversation on to something else.

" **Mai?** " He asked.

Mai unwilling looked at him. " **Yes?** "

" **If you and Madoka are done fooling around, we can leave.** "

Mai took the excuse faster than anyone could blink. Before Madoka could even speak, Mai side-stepped around and headed for the door. " **Fine with me.** " She muttered. She didn't even look back to see if anyone was following. Out the door she went. Lin and Luella were just outside, still speaking with the priest. Mai wasn't positive but Luella may called out to her, however, the sound of the Martin's door slamming close had drowned it out. Mai wasn't taking the chance of having to sit in the same car as Naru for the entire trip back to Cambridge. Especially since she would have to spend the entire evening in his home.

 _His home._

It finally hit Mai. She was going to see where Naru lived, where he had been living for several years now.

* * *

It was a quaint little place. Luella told her that it wasn't too far from the college and that there was a really nice school nearby that Kai attended. However, none of that really meant anything to Mai. She looked out the window as they pulled up. It reminded Mai of an old Sherlock home, with its brick exterior and single pane windows. The van had pulled up first and Martin just behind it and for a second Mai didn't want to step out. She felt nervous- out of place here, like she was intruding. Madoka nudged her to follow and Mai did but it was forced.

Naru was already making his way to the door. Mai watched and out the corner of her eye she saw the curtain in the window shift. It had been quick. Before Naru could reach the door, it was open and down the small steps came Kai.

" **Mai!** " He exclaimed in a soft tone. He didn't even stop for Naru. He ran up to Mai and reached out to grab her jacket.

The sight warmed Mai's heart. Any nervousness she felt was gone at the sight of the little boy. Bending down to his level, she smiled. " **Hello Kai. How have you been?** "

He smiled brightly. " **I am good.** "

" **Well, Kai. You are doing well.** " Naru corrected the young boy.

" **Oh, leave him be Naru.** " Mai snapped playfully at the older man. She looked back at Kai and whispered. " **Don't mind him Kai. I make those mistakes all the time.** "

The smallest chuckled escaped from Kai's lips. It warmed Mai's heart. She so badly wanted to grab the boy and wrap him up in her arms but she also didn't want to frighten him.

" **Kai, why don't you come back inside. I am sure everyone is tired.** " It was strangely sweet voice. As Mai looked up to the newcomer, her heart stopped. In the doorway was a young, brunette woman. Questions about the identity of this woman began to run through her mind. Who was she? Why was she here? And who was she to Naru? Curiosity burned through her like a wildfire for the briefest of moment.

" **How was the weekend Ms. Johnson?** " Naru asked. She smiled brightly up at him.

" **Good professor. Kai was excellent, as usual.** "

Professor. She was his student. Mai suddenly felt so guilty. Here she was proclaiming to be over Naru but at the sight of another woman in Naru's house she becomes like a jealous school girl. Mai became angry at herself for feeling like this.

 _You're so stupid, Mai. It's not like it would have ev-_

A tug on her hand reminded her of the little boy right in front of her. Mai smiled, pushing the thoughts away because in two days everything would be okay. She would be back on an airplane and heading home. Naru won't even be a factor anymore. But neither would Kai. Mai tried not to show the how much the thought sadden her. At least she had this moment with the adorable little boy.

" **Why don't we all go inside?** " Madoka came up behind Mai, laying a hand on Mai's back.

Mai took that as her cue to stand up, Kai's hand still in entwined in hers. Together they walked up to the steps. Mai smiled at the young woman. " **Hello.** "

" **Ms. Johnson, this is Mai Taniyama, an old colleague of mine from Japan. Mai, this is Angela Johnson, one of my father's students. She watches Kai for us while we're on cases.** " Naru had taken the moment to make introductions. Mai reached out to offer her hand. She was still getting use to the gesture but thankfully Angela took it willing and quickly.

" **So this is the famous Mai.** "

Mai didn't understand what she meant by that. Famous? Her. She questioned if maybe Angela had confused with some else, though even that seemed unlikely. And the thought that Naru had talked about her at all seemed ridiculous.

" **Kai couldn't stop mentioning you this weekend. I have been babysitting for over a year and half now and I have never seen him so…attached. It was definitely an interesting weekend.** "

Kai's hand tightened over Mai's fingers and then suddenly let go. Slipping past the adults, Kai entered into the home. Mai watched him go, a little saddened by his reaction but at least she understood what Angela had meant now.

" **Thank you again, Angela. You don't know how much we appreciate you coming around to watch Kai.** " Luella came up behind Mai and took her hand. Mai tried to side step but there was little room to begin with. She tried to back down the stairs to give Luella more room but before she could take a step Naru grabbed her lightly and guided her towards the house. Mai tried to turn to thank him but Madoka was behind and ushered her further in the house.

"Come on. Let's go make some tea while they finish up." Madoka whispered. Taking the lead, she lead Mai to the right into a small, yet modern kitchen. Madoka navigated around the room like a pro, grabbing the kettle off of the stove to fill it with water and then pulling out enough cups for everyone. Mai watched unsure of what to do. Kai was no one where to be seen, and with the others still outside Mai felt very out of place. All she could do was stand around. "I think I am going to try to convince Naru to order in today. It would be nice to have a meal in a home. " Madoka chatted away as if this was the most normal thing. "There is a little Italian place just down the road-oh, and then there is that Tai place too…oh, Mai is there something you would like to eat?"

"Uuhh- I'm good with anything."

Madoka stopped what she was doing for a moment. The look on her face was a cross between irritation and 'you have got to be kidding me'. "Mai."

Mai just stared at the woman. "Madoka."

"…Italian it is then." Then turning around, Madoka went back to the preparing the tea. Mai, deciding to take a seat at the island, watched in silence until the sound of little footsteps came in. Kai walked in with a rather large book in hand. Taking the spot next to Mai, he opened the book and began to read. Madoka had stopped for a moment to watch but then turned back. Mai however, took the opportunity to have a moment with him.

" **What do you have there, Kai?** " She asked. Kai shrugged and pulled the book back for her to see the cover. The Science Behind Magnetism. Mai was yet again impressed by Kai's reading selection. For a nine year old, he had a rather high reading level.

" **Kai-** "

" **Ah, you already got some tea brewing. Excellently.** " Luella, followed by Martin, Lin and Naru, came into the kitchen. She joined Madoka at the stove while Martin took a seat at the island along side Mai. " **And how was Kai this weekend?** "

Kai glanced up and meekly replied. " **Good.** "

" **Did anything exciting happen?** " Luella tried to start a conversation with the little boy but after what happened outside, he seemed to draw himself in further than he already was. Kai only shook his head and continued to read. Naru came up behind Kai and Mai, and rested a hand on Kai's shoulder.

" **Kai, are you hungry?** " He asked, changing the topic. This time Kai nodded.

" **I was thinking we could do Italian take out. I wouldn't mind an evening in.** " Madoka jumped right in.

" **I think that is an excellent idea.** " Luella concurred.

" **Then I think it's decided.** " Martin exclaimed. There was no true voting system as Mai had observed. Whatever Madoka and Luella decided was what would happen. Mai thought it was probably because it easier to agree than to go against them.

Chatter erupted as everyone began to discuss what they wanted to order. Mai tried to listen but as they went on their words began to fade. There was a light ringing. Her eyes slowly began to drift close. Everything was beginning to fade. Nice and slowly.

" **Mai.** "

At the sound of her name, Mai snapped right back. Her heart racing. _Did I almost slip in - no, that isn't possible. I have control now. There is no way…Gene?_ Mai began to wonder if maybe he was trying to call her. It was the only explanation she could think of.

" **Mai.** " Naru called her name a second time; this time she responded.

" **Yes?** "

" **What would you like?** " There was a strain in his voice, like it was the second time he was asking. Mai felt a little guilty. She hadn't even heard him, not that she had a choice. Taking a moment to think, Mai tried to remember what she like. She had gone once before to an Italian restaurant with Masako to celebrate her first book being published, but it had been so long ago.

" **Uh- do they have- I can't remember the name. It is the chicken with the white sauce.** "

" **Chicken Alfredo?** " Madoka guessed.

" **Yes! That is it.** " Mai exclaimed. She looked around the room, pretending that nothing had happened. That she had only become lost in thought but as her eyes locked with Naru's she knew. There was no hiding it from him. He knew something had happened. Mai put on a fake smile but her stomach had plummeted to the floor.

Luella scribbled down the order and then proceed to double check. Mai said yes when it came her time but her eyes had drifted down to the floor. She couldn't look at anyone right now. Luella mentioned calling to place the order and with tea finally done, Naru suggested heading to the living room, though it sounded more like a command. No one refused. Everyone took their cup of tea and left to the nearby room, all except Naru, Mai and Kai. Mai heard Kai close the book but he never left his seat. There was tug on her shirt. Mai turned to look at him, putting on her best face.

" **Go with the others. I need to talk to your dad for a second.** " Mai encouraged the best she could. Kai hesitated for a moment but then willingly got up and left the room. Naru hadn't moved though, his gazed burning right through her. She wasn't even going to wait for him to say something. There was no point. " **I think your brother wants to finally talk.** "

At first he didn't say anything. Mai turned out of curiosity and was met with the famous blank stare. It wasn't cold, nor was it warm. Just blank. If any thoughts passed through his mind, they were clouded from her.

" **There is a bedroom upstairs. First door on the right.** "


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Valentine's Day readers! I am here to offer you chapter 19 of Trusting Intuition, and if I am right this is the officially the longest story I have ever written. Thank you for the support and I look forward to continuing this of this journey with you guys. As always, enjoy and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Special Shoutout to:** Aemin Taniyama, joys (Guest), Hyuuga Senpai, Ellaina Fiore, GreenDrkness, bewitchedquill, chibikyuubichan (Guest) (you did review another story of mine but you mentioned that you read Trusting Intuition so here ya go!), Guest 1, celtyin, rosaji, vampgirl1309, CuteCoupleLover, The Wolf's Knight, RichkeyZero, and mintyMuffins.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original character or the original story, just the OC and the plot for this one.**

* * *

The walls were bare. No photos of family or decoration hung from them. Mai climbed the stairs slowly. Though Naru told her to use the bedroom, she still felt like she was invading somehow. So, she took her time. As she reached the top of the stairs, Mai could see down the small hall. There was only a few doors but, as Naru said, it was the door to the right that mattered. Stepping over to it, she turned the knob and pushed the door openly softly.

The room was simple. Matching the hallway in style, there was only a bed and a dresser inside. _Place could use a bit of feminine touch._ Mai thought. Walking over to the bed, she brushed her finger tips along the cotton sheets. _It is better than a bathroom floor, Mai_. So, laying down, she made herself comfortable for the cross over. Then, like all the other times, she took a deep breath and let go. It so easy, almost too easy now. Mai could feel the world fall away and all that was left was the void. Feeling that she was where she needed to be, Mai opened her eyes.

" _Huh…_ "

The sight of ceiling had thrown her for a loop. Mai was expecting something more void like than normal. Sitting up, she took a look around only to discover she wasn't alone. At the end of the bed, with his back to her, was Gene. He didn't turn to look at her. Mai waited for a moment, waiting to see if he would say anything and when he didn't, Mai reached out and called to him. "Ge-"

"Come with me." Abruptly he stood, before she could even reach him, and was heading towards the door. Mai sat stunned for only a moment before realizing how quickly he was leaving. Shooting up, she ran after him. He wasn't hard to catch up too. Mai tried again to reach out, to get him to talk to her, but before her hand could reach him Gene shifted forward, just out of reach. She had never see the young spirit like this before. He looked so much like Naru right now. It was beginning to scare Mai. What could possible be making him like this?

"Ge-" Mai tried again to call out him but he interrupted for a second time.

"I'll explain everything soon Mai but I need to show you something first." He said as he began down the stairs.

Mai wasn't exactly happy with that answer, but she trusted him. Following him down, Mai took a look at her surroundings again. The further she walked the weirder if felt. Something was off here. The wall seemed so thick and stairwell seemed so narrow. It was stifling. Mai reached out to the wall, brushing her fingertips along the pale green paint.

"I wouldn't-" Gene tried to warn her but it was too late. A mixture of heat and pain course through her arm. Mai recoiled back, confused by the feeling.

"Gene, where did you bring me too?" Mai asked. She looked at the strange wall for another moment before focusing down on her arm that still vibrated, almost as if hundreds of volts had now course through it. It was unpleasant to say the least.

"We're close to the barrier between this world and that of the living. Spirits don't normally come this close; that's why you have never experienced it before."

Mai's confusion only grew. The astral plane was like layers. Some spirits went deeper into it than others; it was why some spirits were harder to sense in the world of living. But if it was this uncomfortable, what could Gene possible want to show her near here? Random ideas began to form but none of them made any sense.

Gene stepped down from the last step and immediately turned left, in the direction that everyone had dispersed to earlier. He left Mai's view for only a moment. So stepping down swiftly herself, Mai followed after him. The room was empty. No furniture or mirages of people, just four walls and fireplace. Or at least, that the was Mai thought at first.

 _'Is Mai coming back?'_ The voice echoed softly, fading in and out at times.

 _What…_ Mai turned to look. Sitting in mid-air, as if he was on a couch, was Kai. He was faint, just a glimmer fading in and out. Mai didn't know how she could have missed him. She opened her mouth to speak but Gene beat her to it.

"He won't be able to hear you, and besides, it's probably is best that he doesn't hear this conversation." Gene finally looked at her. His face blank; his lips pursed tightly.

"How is this possible? How can I see him but no one else?" There were some many questions. Mai looked pleadingly at Gene seeking answers. Answers that he had clearly brought her here to discover.

Gene sighed. "Because he is like you Mai."

Mai didn't know how to react to his words. "Like me?"

"Kai is an astral projector, Mai, but- as you can see- he doesn't have much control over it. Actually, he is stuck." Gene admitted it so willingly. For days he kept his secret only now to spill it like it was nothing.

"Stuck?" Mai turned back to Kai. The boy had continue to fade in and out. Mai studied him, trying to understand, but she was still wrapping her head around the idea that Kai was an astral projector.

"He is stuck between the two planes. I don't how, but he has been like this Naru since met him. I have tried to help but… the best I can do is keep the spirits away, keep them from dragging him further in."

Mai's heart stopped for a moment. Dragged in? Mai knew what that could mean, what it did mean, and the thought of Kai dragged in here alone with no way back- she didn't want to think about it. Old memories began rushed back and the pain that came with seared through like an old brand that still burned against her soul. Mai flinched away from the boy, as if her presence- her memories- might hurt him. "Is that why he…" Mai didn't know how to finish that sentence. How does one describe how Kai behaves knowing the truth now. Reserved. In pain.

"That is a only part of it."

 _Of course there is more._ Mai thought. It could never be simple. _Why could it never be simple?_

"Mai, he is also an empath." Mai, finally taking her eyes off of Kai, looked at Gene in shock. "And, I suspect that while he is stuck between the two planes, his empathic abilities are… somehow heightened. At least through touch they are."

Suddenly, the description of being in pain wasn't just mere words. Mai didn't think that she could even be more overwhelmed but Gene, like his brother, had proven her wrong. If there had been a single piece of furniture in the room, Mai would have had to sit down to process all of this. But suddenly, a thought stuck her. "Naru doesn't have a clue, does he?" Gene only shook his head. Mai couldn't believe it. She expected something like this from Naru, but from Gene. Anger surged through her. He had to be kidding. It was the only explanation that made sense. Not telling Naru what his son was going through. That his son was practically in physically in pain all the time. The idea seemed ridiculous but, the more she thought about it the angrier she became. "Are you kidding me?! Gene, this isn't funny. He could be- he-" Anger cloud her mind, disrupting any thoughts, but Gene knew where she was going.

"Could be hurt?" He had her there.

"Yeah Gene, he could get hurt." Mai snarled at him.

"Speaking from experience?" He asked. It was a simple question but Mai found herself flinching away. She did know of the dangers that lurked here. " Mai. Our reasons for keeping secrets from Naru are the same. There is nothing he can do and knowing would only be cruel."

"That isn't an excuse."

"It isn't, but it's all I have."

Silence fell between them. Mai glanced back at Kai. He was just sitting flipping through the pages slowly. He studied each page slowly, taking in each word. _He is just like Naru._ The thought brought a small chuckle to her lips but it also brought sadness. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Not we. You."

Her head snapped back to him and she looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "Me?"

"You are the only other astral projector I know."

"Doesn't make me qualified to help him."

"It makes you the only person qualified to help him."

"How?!" Mai snapped. He wasn't making any sense. Sure, she could mostly control going in and out of the astral plane but she has never gotten stuck, let alone know how to get unstuck. What Gene was asking of her was well beyond her ability.

"By pulling him back through."

"You make sound so easy."

"It could be."

"But it isn't Gene. There are probably a bunch of risks and- and he could get hurt." Mai was beside herself at what Gene was asking of her.

"He'll get hurt either way." His eyes pleaded with her.

Mai didn't know how to respond. He was right. Kai would get hurt either way. Mai just didn't like that one of those ways would be at her own hands. "I can't Gene. I just can't." Mai turned away and quickly left the room. She raced back up the stairs, taking the steps in two, and rushed back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Her heart pounded against her chest.

 _He doesn't understand. I can't fix this. I…I…_ Mai dropped back against the door and slide down to the ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, Mai tried to digest all of the information but it wasn't helping. _I need to get back._ She tried her best to pull herself together. Then taking a deep breath, she did her best to let go and let the world fall away.

* * *

The door bell rang. It was faint but Mai could hear it even in the bedroom. Mai's ears strained to hear Luella answer but it sounded like dinner had arrived. Mai cringed. _I guess I was out longer than I thought._ Shifting her feet over the edge of the bed, Mai sat for a moment longer. She couldn't bring herself to stand up. Now knowing the truth, Mai didn't know how to go downstairs and face them- face Naru. _How am I going to tell him?_ The very thought almost brought tears to her eyes.

The voices were faint but it sounded like everyone was separating the food. Mai pulled herself together, forcing her feet onto the ground and standing up. It took everything to make herself walk to the door and open it. Then stepping through, she began her descent down the stairs for the second time that day. Mai was so lost in thought as she went down, thinking about what she was going to say, that she didn't even see Naru waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. His back was pressed against the wall and his eyes casted down onto the floor, but at the sound of Mai's footsteps he looked to her.

"Mai."

His voice startled her. Stopping abruptly on the stairs, their eyes locked. All thoughts halted. Mai looked at the man before her and she knew. She couldn't lie to him, nor could she just watch as his son flinched at the people around him.

 _Damn it._

Her own conscious had won out. She knew what she needed to do- sort of. Mai had an idea but whether or not it would work was another story. Mai stepped down the rest of the way, stopping in front of Naru. She looked deep into his blue eyes and in a low whisper said. "Naru, I need you to trust me."

"Mai, what is -"

Mai shook her head. "Don't. Just don't Naru. Trust me."

The hesitation was swirled in his face. It was subtle, but to Mai it was as clear as day. There were no other words she could give him to reassure him, and that was what hurt the most. Her nails bit into her skin. She needed to do this before she started to have second thoughts. Leaving Naru where he stood, Mai walked into the living room. Everyone was scattered across the room. Lin and Martin sat at a small table at the back of the room while Madoka and Luella occupied the two empty spot along side Kai on the couch.

The room fell silent as she entered. Lin had been the first to notice her, followed by Martin. The two women and Kai were the last to notice her, which Mai took advantage of. Crossing the room. Mai side-stepped around the small coffee table filled with take out boxes. Then crouching down in front of Kai, Mai smiled at the dark eyed boy.

" **Mai**." He smiled sweetly at her. It was almost too painful to look at.

" **Hello, Kai.** " Mai tried her best to smile back. She didn't want to alarm him.

" **Father said that you had to go and take care of something up stairs**." He stated matter-of-factly. Mai nodded.

" **Yeah, I needed to go have a chat with someone.** "

" **Did it go well?** " Kai seemed to be full of questions tonight. Mai looked to Luella and then to Madoka. Swallowing hard, Mai forced her reply out.

" **No, it didn't go well Kai. But that doesn't matter right now because there is something I need you to do for me.** " Mai lightly placed her hand on Kai's little, bony knee. She kept reminding herself that Kai needed to remain calm, but she also needed to remain calm herself. Filling her lungs with the warm air, Mai glanced back to Naru who now waited in the archway. His body was ridged, ready to act if needed, but he wore the his usual blank, emotionless look. Mai, again, could give him no reassurances.

" **What do you need me to do?** " Kai's question brought Mai's attention back on him. She lightly gripped his knee. Not out of fear, but instead to comfort.

" **I need you to not move. Can you do that for me?** " Mai asked. The boy nodded slowly. Fear began to creep into his eyes. Mai had to act fast. " **This is going to hurt but it will only be for a moment. Okay- remember, don't- move.** "

" **Mai, what is-** " Madoka concern response was suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Mai assumed Naru had something to do with it, however, she had other things to worry about right now. Giving herself a moment to prepare, Mai once again filled her lungs completely, and then slowly let the air out. Mai began to feel for the other side but didn't allow herself to cross that line. As the familiar feeling of the void tingled against her skin, Mai reached up, brushing her finger tips along the kai's smooth dark strands, and placed her hand at the back of Kai's head. She could feel her hand dipping through the layers- reaching across to the other side. She wasn't positive but Mai in this moment believed that she had him, or at least that is what she told herself. She was honestly guessing at this point.

" **Kai, remember it will only be for a moment.** " Mai whispered to him before yanking him forward into her chest. A short cry left his lips, which turned into small whimpers as he buried himself into Mai. His tiny hand gripping the front of her shirt.

Everyone reacted instantly to Kai's cries. Luella and Madoka both wanted to reach out, but uncertainty of what was going on stopped them. Mai, however, just held onto Kai, afraid to let him go. " **I am so sorry Kai. I am so sorry.** " Guilt seeped in with every whimper that escaped. She, out of instinct, began to rock back and forth mumbling the sounds of a mother into his ear.

No one moved. All eyes were on her now. Mai didn't know how long she had held Kai for but the sudden familiar feeling of electricity shooting through her body told her she needed move away. That in a moment she would do more harm than good to be near Kai.

" **Luella.** " Mai called to the older woman. Luella leaned forward, eager to know what she could do. Lifting one hand up, Mai gestured for Luella to give her a hand. Luella, though confused, did as she asked. " **Kai.** " Mai whispered in the boy's ear, bring Luella's hand closer. He turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. " **It's okay.** " But at the sight of Luella's hand, he flinched away, shaking his head violently. Mai's grip tightened. " **I promise Kai, it will be different.** "

Fear now consumed him. He wanted to believe her but even Mai could see that he was fighting against years of pain. Brushing her lips against the side of his head, she whispered once last time. Words of encouragement, of how it would be okay, and taking a leap of faith, he reaching out to meet Luella's hand. As his hand laid upon hers, Mai saw the world freeze in his eyes. It was slow to sink in, the realization of what it meant, yet as it did there was suddenly no greater joy for him. He leapt out of Mai's grasp and into Luella's. Tears now flooding down his face.

Luella didn't know how to process all of it. The boy that didn't let anyone him was now in her arms. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him as tears threaten to spill.

Mai watched as the grandmother came to terms with this new revelation. However, it could only be for a moment because soon enough the pain came roaring back, reminding her of the situation. Mai stood in the most awkward and rigid was possible and then in the best way that she could, she slipped around the pair. Everyone was watching the scene of grandmother and grandson play out, all except Naru that is. By the time Mai had turned around, his eyes were on her, narrow and suspicious. Mai didn't even bother. She waved him along as she passed to head towards the kitchen.

 _Might as well get this over it._


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back! We are finally at chapter 20. Yeah! I have been wanting to write this next couple of scenes for so long that I am so happy to finally be here. So, I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

 **Special Shout Out:** GreenDrkness, RichkeyZero, CuteCoupleLover, Ellaina Fiore, cmptbd, Undertheskys, vampgirl1309, Hyuuga Senpai, EverlastingRyo, celtyin, Joys (Guest), bewitchedquill, Sesshy's Rose, Guest (1), Guest (2), Airmage, Rosedream (Guest), AliceInUnderland3465, banda0713, MirandaLovespie, Aemin Taniyama

 **Thank you for the support, really! You guys are awesome! I also just found out that I didn't receive notifications for all of your reviews (weird), so if I missed anyone (for this chapter or previous ones) I am so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the original characters, just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

"Mai, care to explain what just happened?" Naru called after her. However, Mai couldn't stop. Everything seemed cave in towards her, she needed air. Yanking the front door open, Mai stepped out onto the street. Cool air rushed into lungs, bringing a momentary sense of relief, but the eletricity wasn't far behind. Her fingers began to tremble. Mai clenched her hand trying to hold herself steady but she honestly didn't know how long that would work. She wondered for a moment if this was how Kai had felt all the time.

"Mai." Naru called again, though this time just a bit softer. He reached out towards her, trying to get her to face him but before he could even get near her, Mai flinched away.

"Don't Naru. Please don't touch me right now." It was as if Mai could feel everything around, from air that brushed her skin to the small tree a few feet away. With every movement, whether her or another's, felt like a thousand needles sliding into her skin. Mai kept out of his reach as she faced him. "I just need some time."

"Some time for what?" He asked, his hand slowly reclining back towards his side. "Mai, what is going on?"

Mai shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. You have more important things to worry about. Kai, he is empath Naru, and I think a pretty powerful one at that, or at least he's going to be- uh, I don't think he can't control it at all, and that's not all either. He's also astral projector and up until now he has been stuck between here and the astral plane. I don't know for how long. Gene said that he has been like that since you met him, but Naru, the reason he avoids people and recedes into himself every time someone looks at him is because somehow being stuck amplified his empathic powers, almost to a painful level." Mai stopped there. She knew that she had given him a lot to digest.

The wind blew, sending a painful chill through her body. Mai stiffened. He teeth clenching down hard. She began to regret going outside now. Out here, the pain only seemed to worsen with no end in site. Silently, Mai begged for it to end. She didn't know how much more she could take. However, the ever present fear of what would happen when she let go seemed to inspire some strength in her. Thankfully though, Naru was no longer looking at her. A true blessing for her that his focus now lied with the brightly lit window that peered into a heart warming scene of Kai hugging his grandfather. No one seemed to notice the pair outside, or even cared, their attention being drawn elsewhere.

"Naru, he is going to need someone to train him." Mai wasn't wasting time. Naru knew it just as well but she was going to say it first.

Naru turned back towards her. He eyes slowly descended down her tense form, dissecting every twitch and tremble that escaped her grasp. "You're experiencing it too, aren't you?" He spoke so calmly but his gaze seemed to break every defense she had. Tremors began to take hold of her hands. She was losing control.

Mai grazed her teeth along her bottom lip. "I don't think it is the same thing, but, yeah."

Naru stepped forward and instinctively she stepped back, keeping the distance between them but Naru wouldn't have it.

"Mai." His voice was just a bit deeper this time. Mai tried to avoid looking at him but the way he said her name called them up to him. His eyes had never been so deep. They begged her to trust him. Without uttering a single word, she knew he wanted to help her.

Mai took another step back. Mai didn't need to look to know that she was getting closer to the road. "No." Mai demanded but her words had fallen on deaf ears. He took another step, this one slightly longer.

"You need help."

"I need you to go be with Kai. I can manage this on my own."

The corner of lips twitched downward. "Kai is fine right now. You're not Mai. Now stop being so stubborn." He snapped.

Mai hadn't expected his tone of voice, so there was no way to stop the small jump burst from her body. However, she quickly recovered. "Stubborn?! Stubborn! You're the one being stubborn. Kai should be your highest priority right now." She snapped back.

"My highest and only priority right now is you!" Though the words came out in anger, stemmed from the frustration he was feeling. Naru hadn't meant for it to come out but he was getting tired of playing cat and mouse with her.

Mai looked at him in shock, her mouth slightly parted. She didn't know how to respond and Naru took advantage of that. Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the curb. His touch burned like a hot iron against her skin. Mai tried to yank her hand from his grasp but it proved to be too strong.

"Mai, you need to relax." He spoke softer this time, almost cooingly. He lifted his other hand and rested it against the side of her neck. The action caused even more pain fore her. Her eyes squeezed shut. Her breaths becoming even more shallow and rapid.

"The more fight it, the worse it will get."

Mai knew he was trying to help but he was only making it worse. The electricity rippled under her skin sending a visible shake down her limbs. She was losing control. No. She couldn't. Mai clenched her teeth, grinding them against one another. She wasn't going to let go.

"Mai, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Not really." She said through her teeth. Her response though earned her a small chuckle from him. A chuckle that caused her to have a sudden urge to strike him. She didn't find anything about this funny.

"You need to take a deep breathe. It will help." He tried to convince her but Mai wasn't having it. Mai could hear him release a long sigh. "You idiot. I imagine you have taken on excess energy from whatever it was you did, but if you don't let it out it will get worse."

His words made sense but the fear of what could happen still lingered strongly in her. "We don't know what will happen if I do though." She whispered, speaking the best she could through the pain.

"We know that as long as I am touching you the energy will probably try to transfer to me."

 _Huh?_

It had taken a moment for his words to click but when the weight of what he has said hit her, her eyes had snapped open. Mai looked at him in horror at what he was suggesting and immediately tried to pull away. However, his grasp remained firm.

"Naru, let me go right now." Mai continued to wiggle in his grasp.

Their situation and how it might look to anyone watching was not lost on them. With them speaking Japanese, no one would understand what was going on, and might take the situation as being a lovers quarrel, and Naru would have been the bad guy.

Naru gave her small form a quick but firm shack, bringing her attention back on him. "Mai, just trust me."

The fear was still so strong but Mai was losing the battle. She didn't have much choice anymore. Looking to Naru, she silently relinquished power to fight him.

Naru could see the fear in her but he knew what he needed to do. Closing his eyes he said. "Just breathe." He made it sound so simple but it was so much harder. The energy was so twisted and bound inside that her lungs felt constricted. Yet she would try.

One breathe after another. Mai tried to go deeper with each breathe and at first it was a struggle. However, slowly each breathe became easy and deeper. The pain slowly fading from her system. Mai watched Naru the entire time, ready to pull away, however, there was no signs that it was affecting him. Mai took another deep breathe and as she exhaled she could feel the last of the energy leaving her. He had been right.

"Feeling better?" He had opened his eyes and was now watching as Mai pulled away looking slightly amazed. She brought her hands up, looking over them as if she was seeing a remarkable cure. Then suddenly, her head snapped up.

"But…how?"

"Did you forget that I was trained in qigong?"

If she didn't think that she was going to look like an even bigger idiot, Mai probably would have smacked forehead. Of course. Lin had taught him qigong. Mai had know that but she didn't think that he could use it like that.

"Normally I shouldn't use it like that but the possibility was always there." He explained before she could even ask, one of his more annoying talents of being able to read her so well. However, as Mai thought about what he said a thought struck her. He had never done this before. Mai opened her mouth to fire back at him, but then she remember that she was just as guilty as him. Just moments before this, Mai had done the same thing to Kai. Suddenly, she had no reason to be angry with him and now, it left her with only one other option.

"Thank you."

Naru gave a long look before nodding. Then turning slightly he said. "Come on."

"Huh?"

"Unless you would prefer to stay in the chill, there is a kitchen inside where we could finish this conversation." He remarked smugly.

Mai's mouth dropped. While his smugness was nothing unusual it stilled infuriated Mai. However, instead of giving him the pleasure of replying she stormed past him and allowed herself back inside his home, shutting the door in his face.

 _Ass._ She thought proudly to herself as the closed slammed the door close. The defiant action made her feel so much better. So with that, Mai made her way into the kitchen. Though her cup was gone, Mai, in her irritation with the man, made herself at home and found another cup for herself and only herself.

The kettle was still on the stove. Mai grabbed it and took it took the sink to refill it. She could hear the front door open and close one more time. Mai figured that within a few seconds he would be standing in the doorway, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. She brought the kettle back to the stove and turned on the burner. She gave it a few seconds before beginning her search for the tea bags. Though she had watched Madoka earlier, Mai was having trouble remembering exactly where they were located. She opened up one or two cabinets with no success when Naru finally spoke.

"Two to your left."

Mai glance at him from the corner of her eye. His shoulder was pressed against the stained wood of the open doorway as he watched her. Mai choose to ignore him but was silently thankful for the directions. She would rather not have to search through all of his cabinets. Stepping sideways she opened up the cabinet and was met with the site of a variety of teas. Mai took a quick look before deciding on a fruity tea stashed to the far right. She grabbed a single bag for her cup.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me until after the water has finished boiling?" Naru asked quietly.

Mai teetered for a moment, pretending to think about her answer. "Maybe." Her irritation towards him fueled her playful response. Turning around, she leaned back against the counter. The pair stared at each other, each for their own reasons. Mai, this time, wasn't afraid to look him in the eye. The depth her had seen earlier was gone, and so was every other thought. The wall he was so use to putting up was now strongly in place. Mai wanted to pull it away, expose what he was thinking, and yet, a part of her wondered if she was ready for that.

"He needs a trainer." If she wasn't going to ignore him than at least they could finish their earlier conversation before he had interrupted to help her. Naru raised an eyebrow at her.

"You could train him."

"You know I can't. In two days, I have to be on a plane back to Japan." Mai crossed her arms. She was only speaking the truth. By law, she had to return to Japan. She wasn't a citizen of England, nor did she have a visa. But even more than that, her life was in Japan just as Naru's was in England. Staying even for just a bit longer would only be a tease. Not to just Kai, but to her. Eventually it would have to end.

"We can extend your stay-" Naru tried to reason with her but Mai cut him off. Pushing away from the counter she placed her hands firmly down on the island in the middle of the room.

"There is no way I can give him the training he needs in few days. The only thing it would be doing is prolonging the inevitable. Naru, be reasonable. He needs years of training, and someone who can be there for it with him."

At that moment, the kettle began to whistle. Mai broke her gaze and turned to grab the kettle off the hot stove. Neither one spoke as Mai fixed herself another cup tea. The tension remained ever present and Naru's piercing gaze into her back wasn't helping. Finally, dipping her tea bag a couple times, Mai watched the tea bag sink down before turning back, uninterested in taking a sip at that moment. She watched the man silent, deciding how to tell him the truth. She had avoided it for so long with him that now it felt too big to be a simple statement.

"Things are going to get a lot worse for him, Naru. This is going to seem simple compared to what will come his way." Mai could see the question that he so desperately wanted to ask, the question that has lingered between them since she came back. Just thinking about the answer was painful. Mai could feel the water beginning to build under her eyes. "The only reason I am telling you this is because you need to understand what Kai is up against. The dangers that will come with being astral projector." Mai paused. She gathered her thoughts. Then taking a deep breathe, she continued. "It was a few years ago. I was still learning how to _control_ going in and out, but it was getting easier. Actually, it was getting almost too easy at times. Masako, of course, was getting worried, but I ignored it. I could help them and that was reason enough to keep going. Except, I didn't understand- no one really did- that what I was doing was actually thinning the wall between the astral plane and this one around me. Apparently, that's what happens when you keep going in and out regularly…." Her voice got soft. "We were on a case outside of Kyoto. An old mansion with a few ghosts. Nothing really special. It was suppose to be a standard case. We go in, investigate, and purify. Everyone was there and we finished after three days. Or at least we thought did. Neither Masako or I had seen him. Wherever he- it came from had been a place far deeper than either of us could reach. It happened so fast. One moment I standing next to Monk and the next I was in darkness."

A tear slipped down her cheek. The memories she tried to bury came rushing back. "When the wall thins around you then it gets easier to travel between the two planes, but it also opens up the possibility of getting dragging in by forces stronger than you." She explained. "I am sure you have had your experiences with demons and you know there not always the nicest creatures."

"Mai…" Her name left his lips so softly, almost painfully. The pieces were falling into place and he now wore the same look of fear that the others had when they found out the truth. However, his had this underlining guilt that Mai had tried so hard to protect him from.

"I felt like years in there, but in reality, it had only been four days. You know, there was even a time where I thought that I would never get out. That I would be stuck in there with that thing forever."

"How did you?"

This was going to be the hard part for Mai. Telling him how she was able to escape. Though escape wasn't the right word. Escape usually means there was a plan but there had been no plan. No. Her only options had been death or get out.

"I honestly don't know if it had been the sound of Monk's screams begging me to fight as my body began to crash, or if it had been the pain of it's hand wrapped around my heart, squeezing it as hard as it could, that woke me up." Mai was doing everything to keep what few tears hadn't escaped from joining the others. She tried to wipe the evidence away but the redness in her eyes told the whole story. "I only telling you this to help you understand." Mai tried to put herself back together and pull the conversation away from her. "If he continues to project, which if he is getting stuck now he may not have a choice, then he will need someone who stay with him to train him."

Naru's face was devoid of any emotion or thought. His gaze casted to the ground in thought. Mai waited for him to speak. Eventually he going was going to have to.

Then suddenly, he came to life. He shifted away from the doorway and stepped around the island towards Mai. Mai didn't move, curious to see what he was doing. As he got closer, he turned to the cabinet with the tea cups. He pulled out a single cup and then turning to Mai he asked for an Earl Gray. Mai had quickly obliged.

In the room just across the hall, the sounds of laughter and happy chatter began to fill the house. Though they had noticed the pair's absent, none came looking. They knew it was best to wait for them to return.

Mai watched as Naru made himself a cup.

He sighed. "I'll reach out to some colleagues to see what I can find."

"Good." Mai nodded.

They fell to into momentary silence before Naru got too curious for his own sake. "So, if we are being open, then how exactly did you get Kai _un-stuck_?" With cup in hand, he turned and he too leaned against the counter next to Mai.

Mai huffed. "Isn't that the question. Don't judge but I kind of let my instincts guide me through that one."

"They haven't let you down yet."

"Yeah, well if I being honest it was scary. I was here but I wasn't either." Mai turned quick to grab her cup and took a small sip of the warm tea. "It was like I had to reach across then pull him back to this side. I don't know. The whole thing was weird."

Naru listened intently to hear as he drank his tea. As a researcher, there were dozens of questions he could be asking right now, however, one stuck out the most. "Why didn't Kai react to us the same way he did to the others?" He wasn't even sure Mai had the answer, yet he still thought it worth to ask.

Mai halted as she brought her cup to meet her lips. She hadn't even thought about as to why Kai had treated them differently and yet the why was very important. She had been so adamant to leave earlier, that she hadn't thought to ask Gene but thinking about it now, there had to have been a reason to explain it. Mai took a moment to really think about before answering. "If I had to guess, your powers probably over-powered his….but….I don't know why he couldn't feel me." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Maybe Gene knows."

"Mhmm. I will talk to mother about bringing your stuff over here." His statement was completely out of the blue. He had said so casually, Mai had almost missed.

"Naru, I don't need to stay here to talk- " Mai tried to retort but her hand had jolted to quickly, and drops of tea fell to the tile floor. "Crap." Mai put her cup down on the counter and went over the roll of paper towels located a bit further down the counter.

Naru watched in amusement as she went about as if it was her kitchen. Her home. She was finally able to relax here and though he would never speak those words, the idea almost brought a smile to his face and before it could, he took a sip of his tea. He still need to maintain some of his pride.

Mai was crouched down, wiping the floor up when he explained himself. "What I meant was that it was probably best if you stay here incase something happens to Kai. I assumed my brother and you will talk whenever you to please." She stopped for a moment.

 _Oh._

That had made sense. If anything did happen then she would already here and could help Kai. She looked up the looming man. "Right. Sure." She didn't know what else to say.

From over head, Naru looked down and gave her his famous smirk. "I will go a talk about with mother, so in the mean time, try not to make a mess of my kitchen." Naru quickly shifted up and left with his cup in hand.

Mai rolled her eyes at the leaving figure. "Don't make a mess of my kitchen, he says. Ugh!" She mocked quietly. She wondered if the man would ever stop infuriating her.

 _Hah, probably not._ This was the nature of their relationship.

Pulling herself up, Mai threw the wet cloth away in the steel can and then returned to her cup. She took a long sip this time, letting her thoughts flow through her mind. Now that it had been brought to her attention Mai couldn't help but wonder why Kai hadn't reacted to her. If anything, he should have reacted to her the most. She wasn't exactly like Lin or Naru in terms controlling her emotions, if anything she was probably the worse of everyone.

She thought back to the first night she met Kai at the party. That feeling she had got from him. That empty feeling. She realizes it now that it was probably his empathic abilities. _So he has enough control to reach out with his senses. Maybe a way to determine how far he needed to stay away from someone or maybe he couldn't feel me even then and got curious._ There were so many questions and Mai could only hope that Gene could give her the answers she needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Welcome back for the 21st chapter of Trusting Intuition. I hope this answer some questions that you guys have been asking and I hope gives you lots of feels.**

 **Special Shoutout:** RichkeyZero, WinterGiirll, Glass Dragon's Rose, Airmage, LukaLover, Seth Vincent, ecyoj06 (Guest), bewitchedquill, Ellaina Fiore, Undertheskys, GreenDrkness, vampgirl1309, Guest 1, Guest 2, Seijuuro-chan, CrazyDice, rosaji, Aemin Taniyama

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Ghost Hunt, just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Mai went to Gene that night. She opened her eyes into darkness. There were no faint lines or familiar sounds, just darkness. Mai pulled herself up. Naru's cotton pants and shirt felt weird against her skin. They were so much bigger then what she was used to.

Taking a quick look around, Mai searched for Gene. She had hoped he would have been waiting for her, but Gene was nowhere to be seem. The darkness was like a fog, enveloping everything in sight. There was only one option, she would have to search for him. Picking a direction, Mai started walking, letting her feet go where they pleased. Step after step, Mai listened and waited. She had no doubt that Gene hadn't strayed to far from Naru, and if she was patient she would find him.

The echoes of her footsteps were muffled in the darkness. Her steps soundless as she walked. Time was an empty concept here which left Mai unsure of how long she had been walking. For all she knew she could have been walking in circles for hours, and she would never know. Doubt was beginning to seep in.

Gene, where are you? Mai stopped, listening to the darkness. She prayed for a sign, any sign would do.

"You went through with it." The voice was weak. Mai whirled around to the transparent teen. Though she could see him clearly, he was fading.

"Gene, are you okay?" She had never seem him like this, and it scared her.

The dark haired twin smiled, nodding weakly. "Yeah Mai. I just getting tired." The words didn't bring her any comfort.

"Tired? Gene, what's happening?" She stepped closer to him and reached out. However, her hand only passed through his faded form. As she pulled away, a cool chill enveloped her hand.

"Between helping Kai and the case, I've used a lot of energy. I need to sleep for a bit." He replied honestly.

"But not forever, right?" Mai held the hand that went through him close to her heart. Her eyes were filled with worry.

Gene shook his head. "No, not forever. Once I have rested for a bit I will come back." He then smiled again. "You needed something?"

Mai didn't like the change in topic but he was right, she did. She needed information. "How did you know that I could do it? That I would do it?"

Gene didn't even need to think about it. "I told you Mai, only you could help Kai. Your astral projection powers are unlike anything I or Naru have ever seen. You can go in and out as you please, and somehow you have managed to find a way to mimic a medium's abilities. Truly, you are extraordinary. And as for how I knew that you would do it, Mai that is easy. Your heart is too big. I knew that despite all of the things that could have gone wrong you wouldn't able to leave him like that. You would try."

He was right. He was always right. Mai wouldn't have been able to leave Kai like that. "I am sorry that I stormed out of here like I did. It was childish of me." Gene shook his head again.

"I put a lot on your plate all at once. You had every right to react the way you did."

Mai gave a small smile, happy to know that nothing had changed between them. "If it is all right then, I have another question." Gene nodded for her to continue. "Why didn't Kai feel me or Naru? I figure Naru's powers had something to do with it, but I don't understand why me. I not exactly in control of my emotions and I doubt my powers had anything to do with it." Mai looked at him for answers. She hoped that he could shine a light onto her questions to help her understand but this time Gene didn't answer as quickly.

His eyes dropped. Mai waited anxiously, her heart pounding against her chest. "It's hard to explain Mai, however you are right on both accounts. Naru's power shields him from Kai's, and well, when it comes to you…it's not your powers, well not entirely." He hesitated. Gene struggled to say the words. "Mai, do you remember how I told you that I couldn't get a lock on you until you came into contact with Naru?"

"Yeah." She didn't like where this was heading. Something about the question unnerved her.

"I didn't understand at first but…Mai, your spirit, it's like it is neither here nor there, nowhere and everywhere. It's even worse now with the walls around you being so thin. Locating you is difficult because you radiate into everything aspect of the astral plane, making you thin and foggy to our senses. Yet we know you are there and connecting with you is so easy- pulling you in is so easy. I don't think the reason Kai reacted to you the way he did was because he couldn't feel you, but rather what there is to feel of your emotions is too thin to affect him. I would imagine it is also the reason why spirits are so attracted to you, why they have always been attracted to you. Your emotions, regardless of what you are feeling, are always being thrown out into the universe, if that makes sense."

Mai took a deep breath. He had said a lot, but all of it had made sense. "Okay." She took a moment to process everything he had said. "I'll let Masako and Monk know when I get back. Maybe there is something we could do to dull my output when I am not on cases."

Gene reeled back. "What do you mean when you get back?!" He was under a different impression. "Mai, you're staying in England, right? You need to stay here. Kai needs you to train him." Mai had never seen him like this. He, like his brother, was always calm and collected, but he was becoming more anxious my the second. "Mai!?" He demanded answers.

"Gene, there are laws-"

"There are ways to get around those laws." He bit back aggressively.

"For what Gene?" Mai didn't understand. She thought out of everyone, Gene would have understood her position. "I can't stay in England forever. My life is in Japan, and staying would only be a tease to Kai."

"You mean it would be a tease for you." Gene replied. His eyes mirrored Naru's cold gaze.

"That- was uncalled for." Mai couldn't even believe that he had said it. "Naru will find someone who can help. He has connections and I am sure there is someone out there who can help Kai through this."

"There is no one else, at least no one Naru knows. Mai you are the only like this that we have ever meet. Do you understand? Kai has no one else. Naru has no one else." Gene spoke more calmly this time, but fire was still burning inside him.

Mai's gut twisted as he spoke. She didn't want to believe that she was the only person that Naru had ever met that was like this. "That can't be true…"

"It is true."

"So what?! I am suppose to come here, make a life in England, and what? Live happily ever after with them?! Like we are one big happy family." Mai didn't even register how angry she had become until the tears began to stream down her face. "Except were not. I am not their family. I will never be their family-"

Gene stepped closer. "You don't know that." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Yes I do, and so do you. Naru will never see me like that. He will never share the same feelings I have for him." The words had slipped out. The darkest of her secrets that she had kept locked up had now surfaced. A fresh stream now poured down her cheeks. She crumbled to the ground. "I'm not an idiot. I knew why it never worked out with any of the guys I dated. I was looking for him every time." Mai couldn't stop herself, the words just slipped out. "I still love him."

At first Gene hadn't said a word. He stared at the woman who was crumbling under the weight of her own secrets. "I know." Though he still couldn't touch her, Gene stepped even closer to her. "But despite all of it, they need you Mai. And… you need them." Mai looked up into those familiar blue eyes. Pain may have ensnared her heart but relief consumed her mind at finally admitting to truth of her own feelings. Gene watched as the emotions swirled. He could see the refusal ready on her lips, so before she could speak he said. "Think it over Mai. Take your time…you will know what to do when the time comes. Now, time for you to sleep." And taking his hand, he placed it on her shoulder. Darkness and a cold feeling overtook her senses, and before Mai had even known what had happened, Mai was opening her eyes to a bright light. It was morning.

* * *

The day had passed quickly. Mai never spoke of her visit with Gene to Naru, and he never asked. The plan was still in place. On the following day, Mai would be getting on a plane headed to Japan. They had gathered her things from the Davises' home for it was decided that she again would stay the night at Naru's place, and she also took this time to say her goodbyes to the older couple. They wouldn't be able to come the following day to drop her off. It was the same for the Lins. That evening Madoka invited herself and Lin over for dinner, bringing the entrée. It was a final hooray before Mai left because no one knew when they might see her next. Madoka had been a terror all night to Naru, causing endless chuckles from Mai. It was a night Mai would remember well. However, as the sun went down, the evening had come to a close. The Lins departed.

Mai made the most of the few hours she had left with Kai. Since the night Mai pulled him back to this plane, Kai had become rather chatty and interactive. A sight Mai will never forget. They talked, played, and annoyed Naru to the best of their abilities, and Naru watched in silence. However, it couldn't last and it time for the house to turn in. This was Mai's last night in England, and this night there had been no dreams. Gene never called her and Mai didn't go looking, and like the night before, the morning came quickly. Her plane was leaving that afternoon.

While Kai had been allowed to miss school the day before, Naru insisted that he return today. The goodbye had been painful for Mai. She ensured him that if he ever needed anything that his father had her number, and that no matter what time it was she would answer. But despite that, she didn't want to let go, and as she watched him head into his school, thoughts began to race in her mind. Doubt. Fear. Sadness. All of these emotions swirled inside her.

Naru took her to lunch before they headed off to the airport. Neither one really spoke, only entertaining the time with small talk. Mai almost wanted it to end faster. She didn't know how much longer she could take being alone with him. Not after everything that has happened. She watched the man across as gazed out in the passing scenery. Mai was so confused. Everything inside her told she needed to return, that there staying would only cause her pain. Everything except her heart. Her heart reach for the little boy that needed her, and desired to stand by the man who she had loved since high school, even if he never would never feel the same.

The hour had finally passed and it was time. They arrived two hours before her flight. Naru help her get checked in and then, like a gentlemen, escorted her to the security check point. The walk was slow and long, neither one rushed to the gate. It was awkward, yet sad. Naru, being the man that he was, wasn't going to stop her form leaving. He too knew it wasn't fair to Mai to force her to stay. So, they walked in silence until finally it was time to say goodbye.

Mai turned to the dark hair man next to her. "Here." She handed him a business card. "This is the number to the church and to Monk's phone incase something happens to mine." Naru took the card and placed inside his jacket's pocket. "So…I guess then this is goodbye." Mai didn't know what else to say.

He gave a brief nod. "Goodbye Mai." He said the words so easily. Mai was pained by how it easy he said it. Her teeth clenched.

"Goodbye Naru." If he wasn't going to draw this out then neither would she. However, as they stood there neither one could find the will to move. The crowd maneuvered around them like a wave breaking against a rock. Yet despite all the people, to Mai there was only them. Her eyes dropped to her feet. "I should go."

"Probably." He murmured. Mai could feel his overpowering gaze on her. She couldn't meet it. Nodding her head, she grabbed her single carry on bag and turned to leave. Naru didn't stop her and oh, how she wish he would have. She continued on towards the security gate, her passport and ticket in hand. Each step seemed like a mile. Her heart breaking with stride. Gene's words echoed in her mind one last time.

Kai has no one else. Naru has no one else…

they need you…

you will know what to do when the time comes.

Mai stopped. It had taken her till this moment to decide. She knew her answer. She had always know the answer, she just hadn't been ready to take that step. To make that commitment. That despite the pain it will bring, Mai had to do this, needed to do this. With her bag and passport still in hand, Mai turned back to the man still waiting where she had left him. His eyes narrowed, unsure of the reason for her suddenly halt. Hastily, she walked back to him and just before reaching him she dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll do it." she whispered. "I'll come back and train Kai. I know I will have to get a visa and don't know how, but I will do it. I will stay for as long as Kai needs me. I promise." She meant every word.

The man was frozen in her embrace as he listened to her words. Then, without any warning, his lean arms wrapped around Mai's thin waist, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you." He mumbled the words softly into her ear. She could the sincerity in his voice. He had wanted her to come back. Mai's heart was soaring.

Naru leaned into her a little closer, mumbling a few short words. Then, only holding on for a moment longer, the two broke apart. This was a strange experience for Mai. She didn't know to react after hugging Naru so wildly, so, with only a single nod to the man before, she turned and grabbed her bag and headed back to the security gate. However, just before she reached the attendant waiting for the next person, she turned. Naru was still watching. His hands tucked away in the pockets of his thin, black jacket, none which surprised her, except he wore the soft smile that she had seen once before a long time ago. She smiled back and then turned towards the attendant patiently waiting for her.

Mai quickly went through security. Finding her gate, she took a seat in one of the hard row chairs. Her thoughts drifting through everything she would need to do to come back and to the her boys that she would be returning to. Her boys. It was a strange thought but in a way they were going to be soon enough. Then as she thought about his final words, her smile seemed to widen. Pulling out her phone, she sent Naru a quick message.

See you soon.

Mai didn't even bother waiting for a reply. She doubted that he would even answer. However a few seconds later, her phone buzzed. She pulled it back out.

See you soon Mai.

* * *

 **So this is it...**

 **This is the final chapter of Trusting Intuition. Now, before the flames start, let me explain. This was a rather abrupt and hard decision for me and I wasn't sure I was going to make it, otherwise I would have given you guys a heads up. However, this does not mean that it is the end of the story. I wanted to take some time to gather up where this story was going and do some research for the next case(s), and figure out how it will all come together. So, can anyone say sequel?**

 **I wan to take a moment to thank you guys. You have all been awesome! Every review, follow, and favorite has been greatly appreciated. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys and I hope to see you soon.**


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This will only be up for two weeks.

So, I received some feedback about the last concerning some errors, so I took a look and hopefully fixed most of the issues. I also made some additions to the chapter, which is why I am posting an author's note. I am not a big fan of doing this but it was the only idea I had to notify you guys of the update. If you want to re-read it, go for it, and you are more than welcome to let me know what you think of it. Thank you for the support and I hope to see you guys for the sequel!


End file.
